


【CB/漢康】跳脫既有框架

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

克蘭西是被某人給搖醒的，當他撐開眼皮，隨即發現一件古怪的事情。

 

_ 自己究竟是怎麼跑來這邊的？ _

 

他抬起頭，稍微挪動由於趴睡，導致有些痠痛的身軀，並讓視線環繞過周遭，即便沒人提醒，他也立即明白這邊絕非睡著前待的場所。根據周遭燈光歡案程度，還有那些坐在角落處低頭閒聊，看起來無所事事的人們，以及最重要，眼前那為把他叫醒的男人模樣，他都能在短時間內推測出答案。

 

_ 這邊是吉米酒吧。 _

 

原本僅存在遊戲中，而且拍攝期間始終沒真正踏足，只能透過螢幕欣賞內部模樣的虛構場景。自己竟然會在一夕之間跑來，但他最想知道的還有另外一件事， _ 布萊恩又身在何方？ _

 

克蘭西無法明白他所深愛的年輕男友是否也莫名其妙被墜入底特律，並成為康納，但也不可能開口詢問，就算在這邊身分是DPD副隊長，也不能冒著被抓去精神病院治療的風險提出怪問題。他並不認為周遭人們會是從現實世界被換來的，克蘭西低下頭，拉拉身上那件似乎很久沒仔細清洗過，表面有清晰髒汙的夾克，腦袋中不斷跳出各種疑惑。

 

當玻璃門被推動瞬間，那些懶散客人們忽然低頭相互耳語。

 

「那是仿生人嗎？」

 

「我以為這間店禁止仿生人。」

 

_ 仿生人？ _ 克蘭西挑起眉毛，順著雜音扭過頭，留意到站在門口附近四處觀看的褐髮男人，對方的長相、行為都跟布萊恩極為相似，但中年男子相當明白，對方肯定不是與他相處多年的樂觀年輕人，若真是他，又怎麼可能在進門那刻還需要到處掃描？

 

沒多久，褐髮仿生人就來到克蘭西身旁，低頭看著原本該出現在犯罪現場的警探，「安德森副隊長，我是模控生命公司派來的仿生人康納。」

 

熟悉的台詞鑽進耳朵剎那，克蘭西馬上明瞭該進入主題，但就在他要說出漢克那句「找我幹嘛？」的前一秒，一股想法掠過腦海。

 

_ 我憑什麼要依照大衛所寫的劇本演出？ _

 

在現實世界，他早就把所有劇情拍完，相當明白之後會發生的情節，在拍攝期間，他時常對於自己拿到的原本台詞皺眉，認為漢克不該在早期對康納展現惡劣態度。雖說中途他曾因為不滿設定，動手更改、添加一些內容，但終究有被導演箝制，無法實行太大更動，此時此刻，他忽然墜入遊戲世界，甚至時間點還恰巧是漢克與康納剛認識時，既然如此，何必按照當初規則，選擇當把工作扔給仿生搭檔的副隊長呢？

 

克蘭西勾起嘴角，這回，他要嘗試修改劇本，讓這對搭檔彼此之間的關係更為融洽！

 

「你是來找我辦案的吧！」他轉過頭面對康納，雙眼直直注視仿生人的焦糖色眼眸。

 

「沒錯，為了找你我已經跑了四間酒吧，這是第五——」克蘭西當然知道吉米酒吧是第五家，如果是他，當然不可能讓搭檔受這種折磨，於是他便在此時插嘴。

 

「這麼說我們已經遲到許久，快走吧，工作要緊！」克蘭西一說完，就起身試圖要走出去，但他的手還沒碰到玻璃門，後方就傳來阻饒他離開的聲音。

 

「等等，漢克，你不能喝霸王酒！」克蘭西愣在原地，緩緩轉過身，只見吉米朝他望過來，還有幾名客人在聽見「霸王酒」時，紛紛把視線落到中年男子身上。

 

「我這就付錢給你。」克蘭西把手伸入口袋，腦中抱怨著並未在交換身分前付帳的漢克，只不過他還沒把錢掏出來，康納就率先說話了。

 

「我這就幫他付。」仿生人從口袋掏出一張鈔票，遞給吉米，之後才往前走到克蘭西身旁。

 

克蘭西皺起眉頭，疑惑地看著毫不猶豫就替她支付酒錢的康納，雖說這跟遊戲中原本要請漢克一杯的橋段類似，但也許是因為被他干涉，令結果出現不同走向。

 

在他們離開酒吧要開車前，克蘭西猛然想到重要事情。

 

「康納，你來負責開車。」仿生人聽見這句話時，LED快速轉動。

 

「副隊長，這台車是屬於你的，我不可以隨意觸碰。」褐髮仿生人表示。

 

克蘭西從口袋拿出車鑰匙，塞到康納手中，還逕自推動仿生人背脊，把對方帶到連接駕駛座的車門邊，「我喝了酒，在這時候開車就等於是知法犯法，況且你應該會開車吧！仿生人總不可能連這點是都辦不到。」

 

康納看著克蘭西一眼，接下來就拉開車門，坐了進去。白髮中年人滿意觀察這幕，他當然知道康納會開車，之所以要對方答應，不過就是自己始終無法接受酒後駕車的漢克罷了。

 

在汽車被啟動時，克蘭西這才繞到法駕駛座位置，搭上車，讓康納載他前往第一起案件，卡洛爾．歐提茲家中。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克瞪著眼前的畫面，一覺醒來，他立即發現自己忽然來到一個陌生房間，整體擺設完全就不是熟悉的模樣，就連這張床也是，他伸手壓壓身下過度柔軟的床墊，自己可沒錢買這種高級貨，至於床伴……中年男子轉頭凝視睡在他身體左半部。把腦袋埋進被子裡，僅露出褐色髮絲的康納， _ 至少那小子還在。 _

 

這大概是唯一安慰，漢克嘆口氣，雖說如此，他也不可能待太久，這地方看起來不像旅館，但還是得盡快出去。他認為只要透過康納搜尋一下，就可以搭車回底特律的家。

 

當他思考到途中，忽然被子裡傳來古怪聲音，漢克狐疑地皺眉，試圖集中注意力傾聽。那就來自於隔壁，正在待機的康納身上。

 

漢克認為這點並不合理，自己跟康納一起睡很久了，仿生人進入待機模式後非常安靜，從未發生發出怪聲情形，在這時候，他竟然發現尚未真正醒來的康納，說著類似夢話的玩意。

 

一波未平一波又起，沒多久，康納又吐露怪聲，這回原比前一次還大聲。漢克終於按耐不住，伸手拉開被子，輕搖仿生人身軀。

 

「嘿，醒醒，康納！」他呼喊，但今天這名以往都比他早起的仿生人，竟罕見地說自己還不想起床。

 

康納迷迷糊糊，伸手扯回被漢克拉走的被子，覆蓋過頭部以下，口中喃喃回應，說還想多睡，並把身體轉到另一側，原本偏向左邊的腦袋，頓時換成右側。

 

漢克起初想由伴侶而去，他推測大概是昨晚那場火熱性愛，導致仿生人系統過載，出現類似人類的賴床行徑。但當康納轉頭後，眼前畫面老警探瞪大眼睛。

 

_ 康納額角的LED呢？ _

 

他死命注視著康納的右邊腦袋，仿生人特有的燈環，在此時憑空消失。雖說康納早就異常，但他不同於馬庫斯和其他不少耶利哥居民，主動拔除LED，康納固執地堅持要保留身分證明。而在前一晚，當漢克把康納抱在懷中親吻、甜蜜做愛時，甚至還一度被燈弄到眼睛痛，開口要求康納把燈調暗。

 

這樣的仿生人，是不可能無緣無故扔掉燈的，漢克感到緊張，他再度伸手觸碰康納，企圖要把對方弄醒。

 

當他嘗試幾分鐘後，康納總算在不情願中暫時把上半身撐起來，頂著一頭不同於平常的整齊髮型，眨眨眼後注視自己伴侶，神情中滿是漢克未曾看過的疲倦。

 

「現在還很早，我還想多睡一會，而且我真的——」漢克皺起眉頭，面對話說到一半，就抬手揉眼睛，打起呵欠的康納，「非常累。」

 

「你這邊……」漢克打算先把所有關於康納在一夕之間擁有人類壞習慣的想法拋開，率先詢問重點，他邊說邊伸手指向右邊臉頰的太陽穴位置，「怎麼了？」

 

康納似乎沒聽出重點，褐髮仿生人朝臉頰摸去，隨後表現出不解，「我臉上有東西？」

 

「當然不是，我是說你的LED。」漢克不想浪費太多時間，便直接說出答案。

 

「我又 **不是康納，** 怎麼可能會有燈環，克蘭西，如果你想看我扮演康納，我可以去換制服跟裝道具燈。」

 

漢克感覺彷彿有巨大槌子精準砸中腦袋，眾多問題在腦袋瞬間爆發出來。

 

_ 他說自己不視康納是什麼意思，但他看起來長相、聲音都跟康納如出一轍，難道又是模控生命派來的冒牌貨？等等，他還提到扮演，所以說康納是戲劇角色？那麼我呢，難道說我也是相同存在？ _ 但此時漢克最想知道的問題，被他直接透過嘴巴表達出來，喉嚨帶動聲音，讓他用相當詫異的口吻奮力呼喊。

 

「你他媽的誰是克蘭西啊！」


	2. Chapter 2

「安德森副隊長，你似乎並不想辦案。」

 

開車到一半的康納，忽然迸出這段話。克蘭西馬上愣住，好奇地扭過頭，打量起雖然手還握住方向盤，但卻已經把視線放到人類搭檔身上的仿生人。

 

「你為什麼會這麼說？」他忍不住提問。

 

「如果說你想專心辦案，就不會還在工作時間跑去酒吧，還讓所有同事都找不到你。除此之外，我剛才掃描過，你灌下酒量遠超出常人紓壓時會飲用的程度，這並非是一個試圖要把事情辦好的行為模式。」康納用有些機械式的口吻解釋，克蘭西伸手揉揉由於飲酒過量，因此感到疼痛的太陽穴。他沒辦法回答為何漢克要選擇買醉，就連先前詢問大衛時，對方的說詞也很含糊，讓克蘭西感覺這段插曲似乎只是藉此表現出漢克性格惡劣。但是現在，他得想辦法讓康納信任自己，於是便吸口氣，做出保證。

 

「康納，我知道自己不該讓你跑了五間酒吧，也許我辦案能力沒有你強，但請相信我會盡力協助的。」他盡可能讓語氣誠懇些，只見康納的LED閃爍成黃色幾秒，之後褐髮仿生人才開口。

 

「我明白了，副隊長，離案發地點還有大約十分鐘車程，我建議你先稍微休息，抵達後我會叫醒你。」克蘭西無法猜測這究竟是關心，還是系統給予他的要求，但中年男子並未多想，隨即依照提議，緊閉雙眼，往後讓腦袋貼著椅背，迅速進入夢境。

 

彷彿才剛睡著，就立刻被喚醒，一睜開眼睛，面前就是那雙熟悉、溫暖的淺棕色眼眸。恍惚中，克蘭西認為自己似乎回到布萊恩身邊，但下一秒聽見的話語，就將他狠心扯回現實。

 

「我們到了，這邊就是歐提茲家。」克蘭西眨眨眼，撐起實際上沒恢復多少精神的身軀。

 

「下車吧！」他推開車門並簡單回應，要他選擇把被派來與自己辦案的搭檔扔在車上，克蘭西無法接受，況且，根據劇情推展，康納辦案速度遠勝過DPD所有員警。

 

當康納跟隨他進到屋內後，克蘭西用幾秒鐘回想本章節內容，之後扭頭朝仿生人提醒。

 

「康納，我要跟你說一件事。」或許是因為他神情很嚴肅，所以康納特別專心觀察人類雙眼。

 

「是什麼？」仿生人詢問。

 

「晚點你找到犯人後，請讓我跟你一起去把對方緝拿歸案。」克蘭西指示道。

 

康納額角的燈環轉動，雖說還是維持撲克臉，但回答的話語卻明顯帶有一層疑惑，「跟你一起，這不是本來就理所當然的？」

 

克蘭西沒有怪罪仿生人無法搞懂，要不是他早就知道後面情節，誰會想到HK400會跑去躲在天花板。之所以提出這要求，單純是克蘭西希望透過親自追捕仿生人過程，讓所有因為不得已才殺害人類的覺醒者，了解並非所有人類都厭惡他們， _ 甚至於康納還有機會提早覺醒。 _

 

最後想法並非能實現，也許康納還是得走一趟檔案室，但在這之前，克蘭西會藉由漢克身分，試圖表現出始終站在仿生人這邊的立場。

 

除了因為屍體太臭，讓克蘭西差點就吐出來外，稍後的調查相當順利，康納透過線索輕鬆調查出HK400的殺人經過跟躲藏地點。當康納要拉椅子爬上天花板時，克蘭西走了過去。

 

「犯人躲在上面？」他明知故問。

 

「沒錯，我要爬上去找。」褐髮仿生人回應，並試圖攀爬，克蘭西見狀，立即伸手拉住對方手臂。

 

「等等，你還記得調查開始前，我是怎麼跟你說的嗎？」他挑起眉頭，讓冰藍色眼睛多出些許惱怒，嘗試喚起那個總是喜歡違反命令的仿生人記憶。

 

「一起把犯人緝拿歸案？」康納的眼睛視線往右側探去並說。

 

「正確解答！」克蘭西點著頭接了下去，「小子，如果你打算自己上去找，就無法達到我對你的要求。」

 

「請隨我來，副隊長，上來時務必謹慎，椅子也許沒辦法支撐起你的體重。」康納一說完就彈跳身軀，觸碰到天花板空隙。

 

「廢話少說！」一聽見仿生人暗示他太胖，克蘭西就忍不住大吼，但在跟上去時，確實有稍微留意，謝天謝地，沒有因為重量關係導致椅子損毀，他順利來到HK400藏身處。

 

克蘭西與康納在天花板放慢腳步走了一小段距離，當掀開其中一塊白布時，黑人仿生人如同克蘭西看過的遊戲劇情般，於驚恐中現身。

 

「我不是故意的……」額角LED閃著顯著紅色的仿生人，害怕呼喊。

 

在康納能開口前，克蘭西就搶先回答。

 

「我當然知道，你身上有明顯傷口，部分皮膚層受損嚴重，LED呈現紅色，這些都是仿生人重傷證明。但是你不能躲藏起來，請跟隨我們回警局，說出犯案動機，放心，」克蘭西帶著緊張情緒，往前靠近那名被歐提茲打傷，至今還對人類留有陰影的仿生人，「我們會保護好你的。」他勾起嘴角，露出笑容，嘗試要取得HK400信任。

 

非常可惜，黑人仿生人死命低下頭，絲毫沒有專注聆聽這段話，更別說對他產生信心了。克蘭西無奈嘆氣，轉頭吩咐康納替對方銬手銬，同時詛咒著把自家仿生人虐待過度的歐提茲。

 

驅車前往DPD途中，克蘭西不時觀察HK400反應，當對方抬頭留意到他神情時，就給予笑容，雖然，這舉動永遠換來仿生人的扭頭躲避。 _ 老天啊，我真擔心他之後壓力大到自毀！ _ 克蘭西絞盡腦汁，企圖想出一個兩全其美的辦法，在警車停下來前一秒，年長男子終於想到好主意。

 

克蘭西瞄下坐在HK400另一側，和他一起押送嫌犯的康納， _ 接下來你最好乖乖配合，否則就等著挨子彈！ _ 他在心中默默懇求之後審訊過程能順利。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克發現當他講完那句話，眼前的「康納」臉部出現古怪反應，先是皺眉，然後再度舒展眉頭，把視線放到右半邊，顯然在思考什麼，接下來衝著自己點點頭，似乎想到些東西，他舉起手，指向漢克高聲呼喊。

「我知道答案了！你當然不是克蘭西，剛才你問我太陽穴的LED身在何方，所以你是漢克．安德森，沒錯吧！」

這確實是解答，漢克當然無聲點頭。下一秒，神似康納的年輕人就靠近漢克，主動伸手環繞過年長者脖子，還把腦袋往前拉。

「既然猜中，那麼有沒有獎勵，像是這個——」褐髮年輕人啾起的雙唇快速逼近漢克嘴巴，後者立刻往後跳，將身體整個彈開來。

「當然沒有，你這傢伙到底在搞什麼鬼！」他氣急敗壞地大喊，但對方顯然沒搞清楚狀況。

「克蘭西，你今天怪怪的。」漢克怒視著把眉頭再度皺起的「康納」，盡可能用最大音量吼回去。

「就說了我不是他！」

褐髮年輕人因為聲音過大，忍不住摀住耳朵，當呼喊結束後，他才眨著眼睛，緩緩放下手，抬頭凝視漢克。

「如果你不是他，那到底——」不等全部的話語被說出口，漢克就率先插嘴。

「漢克。漢克．安德森！現年53歲，是DPD副隊長，家中飼養著一隻聖伯納犬，還有我警告你——」他抬起手指向假康納提出警告，「我已經有對象了，你最好別打我的主意。」

不可思議，眼前的傢伙竟然逐漸咧開嘴巴，形成一抹燦爛微笑。

「讓我猜猜，對方是仿生人，沒錯吧？」突如其來的喜悅之情，讓漢克格外詫異，但中年男子還是冷靜應對。

「正確。」他堅定回答。

「答案是不是RK800——康納？」漢克覺得有些不舒服，彷彿自己的行為早就被對方看透，性格、喜好，都被眼前這位長相看起來跟自己搭檔完全相同的陌生人知曉。但他還是做出回覆，畢竟，現在得優先觀察情況，一旦逮到機會就立刻乘車回底特律。

_ 必須越快越好。 _

「是的。」他說道並點頭。

「啊哈，我就知道，等到這件事結束，克蘭西就得付錢給我！」年輕人開心地拍擊自己左右手，高聲大喊。

「不好意思，請問你能解釋一下到底是怎麼回事嗎？」漢克忍不住開口提問。

當年輕人透過尖叫簡單慶祝過後，才別過頭凝視著漢克。

「我認為待會直接到客廳比較方便解釋，但是請你先……」年輕人指了指漢克身體，「穿上衣服，」此時，他低頭盯向自己的瘦弱身軀，微微一笑，「當然，我自己也是。」

一陣冷風在此時颳過漢克，他下意識抖動著，些許羞愧浮現於雙頰，若不是眼前的男子長相與他愛人相同，自己可能早就奪門而出。

穿好衣服不過耗費五分鐘，當場景換來客廳，氣氛頓時輕鬆許多，褐髮年輕人拉開電視機旁的抽屜翻找，沒多久就取出一個遊戲盒。他將盒子撈起，把印有遊戲名稱和人物的那面秀給漢克看。

「瞧，這就是答案！」

「《底特律：變人》。」漢克念出遊戲名稱，並將視線換到三名人物身上，他立刻認出那是馬庫斯與康納，還有在拉文戴爾區曾碰到的家政仿生人，印象中對方似乎叫「卡菈」，所以這就表示……

「我只是一名遊戲人物？」他安靜表示。

「賓果，但是這並非代表你不存在，純粹是活在另一個世界罷了，往其他方向去想——」他漫步到漢克身邊，輕拍年長者肩膀，「也許在你的世界，有一款遊戲的角色就是我跟克蘭西也說不定。」

漢克發現自己心情有些好轉，即便身旁的年輕人絕非自己熟悉的警用仿生人，卻擁有一種難以言喻，能幫助他忘卻煩惱的魔力。這點，就跟康納不謀而合，或許這正是對方被選為負責飾演康納的主因，只是，目前還有個疑惑尚待解決。

「你到底叫什麼名字？」漢克並不想一直用「假康納」、「褐髮年輕人」之類的代稱叫下去。

「布萊恩。布萊恩．德查特。同時也是康納演員，請多指教。」布萊恩友善地伸出手，漢克毫不猶豫就抬起手自己的接過去。

「請多指教。」他用相同話語應對。

隨後，布萊恩就重新拿起遊戲盒晃了晃。

「嘿，漢克，你想不想重溫自己跟康納認識的過程？」這股熱情嗓音，引起漢克興趣。

「求之不得。」既然都被困在這邊，連什麼時候回去都是未知數，那倒不如把時間浪費在透過螢幕欣賞康納的過程裡。

 


	3. Chapter 3

克蘭西的腳才剛離開警車，前方就傳來熟悉的說話聲。

 

「唷，這不是安德森嗎？聽說你整晚都搞失蹤，還要自己的塑膠夥伴到處去找，真大牌啊！」蓋文．李德雙手抱在胸前，站在離警車不遠的地方用欠揍口吻說著。

 

「但就算是這樣，人還是被我們給抓到了，」他推開門，跟康納一起把HK400帶離車子「而且，還花不到二小時。」他在最後笑盈盈地補充。

 

蓋文神情看起來很想嘲諷回來，卻找不到適合詞彙，最終，他朝克蘭西比中指後，轉身進入DPD內部。

 

克蘭西暗自偷笑，他明白倘若換成漢克會當作沒聽見，但若要對付這種傢伙，就得要以牙還牙。

 

當HK400被帶到偵訊室後，克蘭西瞄了眼康納制服上的編號尾碼——「51」，白色字樣讓他有些昏眩，看來身旁的仿生人在丹尼爾事件並未犧牲。稍後的偵訊極有可能因為壓力因素，導致HK400朝康納開槍，原先安排由他自己負責審問，但克蘭西早就想好對策。

 

「康納，待會你跟我一起進去審問，我是好警察，你負責扮演壞警察。」這老套但有用的伎倆，令康納的LED轉為黃色，克蘭西一瞥見就驚覺不妙，果真，隨後康納就提問了。

 

「副隊長，你是要我等一下對HK400施暴嗎？」克蘭西抬起手，用力滑過整臉， _ 該死， _ 他竟然忘記這名仿生人聽不懂部分暗號，中年男子選擇沉住氣，盡可能做出直白解釋。

 

「不，我不是要你使用暴力，而是威脅要把他報廢或讀取記憶之類的，而我的角色，是安撫、告訴他只要說出自白，就能全身而退。」

 

「這樣不就是在撒謊，模控生命跟我說一旦結案，犯人就會被送回公司拆開做檢查。」康納的語氣沒什麼感情波動，彷彿在報告例行公事般，這可不是克蘭西樂見的，他用溫和語氣嘗試與現階段還認為自己純粹是任務機器的警用仿生人溝通。

 

「沒錯，但你若直接表明，只會讓對方懼怕，有時候，善意的謊言是恰當之舉。」

 

「但仿生人不會產生感——」在康納要強調機器特性前，克蘭西就迅速伸手指向搭檔。

 

「住嘴，總之，找我說的做就對了。」

 

「Got it！」這回答讓他有點焦躁，但沒辦法，審問還是得開始，他解除門鎖，踏入房內，康納在克蘭西坐到椅子上後，站在旁邊待命。

 

「你得解釋清楚自己犯案動機。」克蘭西試圖用平靜口吻說著，HK400死命把頭低下來。

 

「會攻擊使用者，再怎麼說都有理由的，沒錯吧？」情況仍舊相同。

 

「我相信你是出於自我防衛，但在那之前呢，發生什麼事情？」HK400終究只想當縮頭烏龜的態度，讓克蘭西逼不得已，只好轉頭給康納眼神暗示，幸好，在這件事上仿生人很聰明。

 

康納立即褪除手臂皮膚層，朝HK400走過去，作勢要拉住對方的手。

 

「如果你再說不說話，我就直接讀取記憶！」康納聲音帶有憤怒氣息，雖然，在克蘭西聽來這語氣也不算太兇狠，但光能讀取記憶這點，就足以讓HK400猛然抬起頭。

 

「不，請別這樣做！」克蘭西趁機逮住這機會，提出自身要求。

 

「那麼就告訴我你的名字。」這問題讓康納跟黑人仿生人都愣住，只是康納沒直接提問，克蘭西僅能透過額角的那顆LED轉動頻率，推斷褐髮仿生人在記錄著什麼。至於HK400，則是垂下頭來，以有些哀傷的口吻訴說。

 

「我沒有名字……」

 

克蘭西不禁皺起眉頭「你不是有使用者？歐提茲平常是怎麼稱呼你的？」

 

「『喂！』、『你這塑膠！』、『垃圾東西！』，這是歐提茲最常用在我身上的詞彙，甚至於連我的型號他都沒喊過一次。」

 

克蘭西站起身離開椅子，朝發現當他正在靠近時，企圖避開的HK400直直走去，旁邊的康納顯然想開口說些什麼，但被克蘭西用手勢阻擋。來到黑人仿生人面前後，中年人把手輕放在對方肩膀，輕柔訴說。

 

「這就是你做出反抗的原因吧！你身上有很多傷口，從剛才那些稱呼聽來，完全就是不把你當人看待，他不斷傷害你，直到某天被壓抑過久的怒火瞬間爆發，於是你選擇便握起刀——」說到這邊，克蘭西暫時把手移開，一把撈起桌面上的紙袋，取出歐提茲屍體照片，推到HK400面前，講出最後一句「奮力抵抗回去！」

 

這似乎是壓垮HK400心防的最後一根稻草，頃刻間，淚水自仿生人眼眶湧現，混雜悲傷和憤怒的情緒全數爆發出來。

 

「我到底做錯什麼！他憑什麼每天都用球棒毆打我！交代給我的事情都努力完成了，但他永遠不滿意！老是把我當洩憤工具，不是打就是罵！我真……真的不是故意要把他殺死的！」

 

克蘭西再度把手放置於仿生人肩膀，「你確實沒做錯，但殺人就該付出應有代價，即便你是人類也得如此，放心好了，在審判結果出來以前，我都會保護好你的。」

 

HK400的情緒逐漸平穩，隨後他抬起頭，疑惑地望著克蘭西，「為什麼你要對我這麼好？」

 

「如果沒遭受傷害，你也不會反抗，面對這樣的犯人，我認為沒必要惡言相向。」他淡淡回應。

 

「但我只是個仿生人……」HK400低下頭，小聲說道。

 

「這種說法無法改變你得付出代價的事實，與身分無關，殺人就得接受審判。」克蘭西說完話後，才把手移開，讓克里斯能夠進門把HK400帶走。

 

當然，如預期般那樣，蓋文也跟在後方進到審訊室。

 

在克里斯想把HK400銬住時，仿生人企圖避開，先前安靜一段時間的康納，終於開口。

 

「請別這樣做。」他用溫和口氣告知，但克里斯充耳不聞，仍舊嘗試要拉起HK400的手。

 

「壓力過大會造成仿生人自毀，米勒警官，快停手！」康納的語氣急切不少，只是人類員警還是當作沒聽見。

 

下一秒，康納就跑過去，用雙手直接把克里斯推開，此時，克蘭西留意到康納的手指與HK400的觸碰到，皮膚層被褪除，警用仿生人額角LED快速轉黃。

 

這情況並未持續太久，眾所皆知厭惡仿生人至極的蓋文舉起槍，對準康納腦袋。

 

「我把你這種行為，當作是在包庇嫌犯！」他惡狠狠地指出。

 

「李德警探，我這樣做是有理由的。」康納迅速把手抬起，嘗試用手勢阻止。

 

克蘭西清楚原本在這段自己應當要舉槍對準蓋文，但他卻先悄悄取出手機，讓蓋文意圖槍殺康納的畫面入鏡。觸碰拍照鍵後，低頭朝手機瞄了一眼，確認相片有拍成功才緩緩撈起槍，用手緊握住握柄，槍口指向蓋文腦袋。

 

「夠了！」他大吼。

 

「漢克，這不關你的事。」蓋文憤怒回應，克蘭西輕搖槍枝，用比方才更為火爆的口吻回應。

 

「我當然要管！他是我搭檔，你嘗試傷害他的行為是錯誤之舉！」

 

蓋文總算心甘情願把槍放下，在跟隨克里斯押著HK400離開前還不忘對康納撂狠話，「下次就沒這簡單了！」

 

等到審訊室內空無一人後，克蘭西才走上前關心。

 

「沒事吧？」他輕聲詢問。

 

康納搖了搖頭，低頭注視著手掌，皺起眉頭表示，「安然無恙，只是剛才我把HK400拉遠，令雙方手指接觸時，它傳了一些怪東西來。」

 

「是什麼？」克蘭西趕緊追問。

 

「一個我曾在歐提茲家中發現的雕像，寫滿整面牆的RA9，以及還有它不斷重複說著『答案，就在其中。』的聲響。」康納在描述這些話語同時，LED快速運轉，顯然在試圖分析。

 

「也許這會是證據，慢慢調查吧！」克蘭西輕拍康納肩膀，褐髮仿生人安靜點頭回應。

 

* * *

 

 

經過簡單梳洗後，布萊恩才打開PS4，撈起手把開始遊戲，期間他不時會拿起從冰箱取出，經過簡單加熱的三明治咬上一口。

 

「這就是康納接觸到的第一個任務？」此時絲毫沒胃口用餐的漢克，雙眼緊盯螢幕另一端的康納，畫面裡，警用仿生人剛踏出電梯，沒多久就被某個女人攔住，當她發現前來協助的是仿生人後，表現態度讓漢克眉頭緊皺。

 

接下來交代任務給康納的艾倫隊長，同樣令漢克相當不滿。

 

「他們態度就不能好一點嗎？」中年男子忍不住開口指責。

 

「你…你不能怪他…他們，畢竟當時社會大眾仍舊把仿生人視為機器。」布萊恩口中咀嚼著三明治，邊吃邊回答。

 

漢克扭頭瞥望年輕人，也許是早就習慣無須進食的康納，瞧見眼前這名與他搭檔模樣相同的男子，吃起東西來的模樣，讓他無法適應，除此之外—— _ 你吃像也太醜了吧！ _ 漢克忽然同情起那名叫克蘭西的演員，對方不知道撞見這幅畫面多少回了。

 

「好歹口氣溫和些，再怎麼講康納都是來協助辦案的。」漢克表示。

 

「嘿，別忘記你當初跟康納見面時態度也沒多好。」布萊恩嚥下食物，操作起手把並說著。

 

「我……」 _ 我 _ **_有_ ** _ 嗎？ _ 漢克覺得有些不對勁，但又無法說明究竟是哪邊古怪。因此，他便安靜下來，專心觀察布萊恩玩遊戲。

 

螢幕上的康納在屋中四處搜尋線索，以供之後與丹尼爾談判。等到東西收集差不多，畫面裡傳來艾倫催促聲，布萊恩這才移動康納踏到戶外，關於談判的選項，在此時浮現。

 

「漢克，你告訴我該怎麼做。」布萊恩稍稍轉頭，提出要求。

 

漢克用不到一秒的時間就做出回應「先說他的名字，然後一步步敞開丹尼爾心防，站在對方角度去想，別當機器，除非必要，否則盡可能別用欺騙手段。」

 

「Got it！」布萊恩愉快地用康納式口吻呼喊，漢克有些氣惱地凝視對方一眼，但沒說話 _ 。你就一定非得要讓我想起他嗎？ _

 

就這樣，漢克凝視著康納用優秀的口才，先是叫走於他們頭頂盤旋的直升機，然後逐步說出丹尼爾擔心的事情，重申他跟艾瑪之間的深厚情感。當成功機率抵達近乎100%，丹尼爾甘願放開人質，漢克幾乎要高舉雙手歡呼時，意外發生了。

 

無情的子彈穿透丹尼爾身軀，大量釱從缺口快速流出，家政仿生人頓時跪坐在地面上，望著康納，口中呢喃「你騙我……」在康納表現震驚情緒，和上升的軟體不穩定訊息中，章節就這樣結束。

 

「搞什麼！SWAT就這樣把他殺死，明明都談好條件了！一群垃圾！」漢克破口大罵，要不是原本時間線裡八月早就過去，他可能打算回去後立刻跑過去阻止丹尼爾被槍殺。

 

「放輕鬆，康納已經做出努力，連他自己都沒料到人類的殘忍。」褐髮年輕人試圖安慰。

 

「布萊恩，這章節有沒有任何支線是能讓丹尼爾存活的？我希望看見他活下來。」漢克輕聲詢問。

 

「沒有，」布萊恩遺憾地搖頭，「非常抱歉，但在這邊無論如何丹尼爾都會犧牲。」

 

「好吧……那麼你繼續玩。」在漢克的沮喪中，布萊恩開始進入馬庫斯的故事線。

 

漢克望著未來的耶利哥首領，在買顏料過程中遭受抗議群眾欺侮，直到警察來才結束這場鬧劇。稍後的劇情中，他瞧見卡菈被一名看起來很惹人厭的男子帶回家，直覺告訴他，對方肯定不是什麼好人。

 

「那人看起來絕非善類。」漢克指向螢幕上的陶德表示。

 

「他看起來確實有問題，但也是有苦衷的。」布萊恩回答。

 

在愛麗絲出現時，漢克忽然想起柯爾， _ 難道說他實際上是名好父親？ _ 他猜測，只是隨後的劇情，讓他幾乎勃然大怒。

 

「他竟然會虐待女兒，那是他的小孩，親生孩子！」白髮男子勃然大怒，幾乎想一拳揮上去，不過顯然布萊恩想法與他不同。

 

「冷靜點，漢克，我會讓你知道他真的不是會家暴的人，後面劇情會解釋。」

 

這句提醒，總算讓漢克逐漸恢復平靜，雖然之後瞧見馬庫斯被李奧找麻煩時，他又差點發怒一次，但同樣在布萊恩話語中情緒轉為平穩。

 

經歷過馬庫斯跟卡菈的故事線，終於又回到熟悉的康納身上。

 

漢克盯著在門口投擲硬幣，毫不猶豫推開掛有「仿生人與狗不得進入」標語的玻璃門，踏入他常去的吉米酒吧內部。

 

布萊恩沒有花時間去掃描那些一看就知道不是漢克的顧客，而是直接走到螢幕中的漢克面前。在第一個選項出現後，布萊恩喜孜孜地表示。

 

「好了，漢克，我知道你跟康納結局是好的，這次想要體驗不同經歷嗎？」褐髮男子看起來很高興。

 

中年警探轉過頭，用驚訝神情盯著布萊恩「什麼不同經歷？」

 

「這是一款多結局式遊戲，你能依照自己選擇的對話影響日後情節——」布萊恩熱情解釋，但漢克卻大聲打斷。

 

「這他媽的不就跟我之前的記憶不同，為什麼我要表現出煩躁？一副不想工作的模樣？沒有在康納說完話後就離開座位踏出酒吧？」漢克氣急敗壞地吼叫，布萊恩先是讓身軀往後退，然後把視線放到桌面上的遊戲盒，口中低聲呢喃。

 

「難道說克蘭西他……連帶影響到漢克的 _ 親生經歷？ _ 」

 


	4. Chapter 4

「謝謝你，康納，明天見。」克蘭西說完，就準備推開車門離開，不過卻被仿生人的話絆住。

 

「等等，副隊長——」克蘭西停止動作，別過頭用水藍色眼眸凝視著明顯有些疑惑的褐髮仿生人。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」他挑起眉毛詢問。

 

「根據我收集到的資料，你並不喜歡仿生人，但在歐提茲家中找到HK400時，你十分了解仿生人的身體結構。以及在偵訊室內，我沒有提過自己能讀取記憶，你卻能指出這點，並要我予以協助。審問期間，你表現出來的態度也與那些反對仿生人的人類毫無共通點。所以我想知道——」康納仰起頭，平靜的琥珀色搭配著額角那顆洩漏緊張情緒，轉為黃色的LED，他緊盯克蘭西雙眼，把問題拋出來「你真的如資料上顯示那樣， **厭惡** 仿生人嗎？」

 

_ 該死，我表現得太不像漢克了！ _ 克蘭西幾乎想痛毆自己，他完全遺忘原本的漢克．安德森起初並不理解仿生人，甚至連於藍血都不知道，康納並非蠢蛋，只要輕易搜尋資料，就能調查出可疑之處。此時此刻，他凝視著正在仔細觀察的仿生人，忽然，他憶起漢克最希望康納具有的東西，於是他嘆口氣，輕柔訴說。

 

「知己知彼，才能對自身有所幫助，我確實不喜歡仿生人，但若你連自己厭惡的因素在哪都不清楚，何來理由去反對。我知道仿生人的LED是用來表現目前身體狀態的，皮膚層若被破壞太嚴重會無法修補，這些都很基礎。至於審訊——」他嘴角勾起，吐露出臨時準備好的台詞，「你得站在犯人立場去想，才能獲得自己想要的情報。HK400連名字都沒有，可見從來就不受重視，這時候你只要給予相對程度的關懷，真相，自然就會被送到眼前。」

 

「你剛才說站在犯人立場去想，但有些人是惡意的。」康納很疑惑，無法立刻參透。

 

「所謂惡意，通常是人類行為，仿生人大多很單純，會反擊多半是被壓抑太久。」克蘭西表示。

 

「那麼副隊長，你厭惡仿生人的原因又是什麼？」康納的神情似乎專注許多，但克蘭西並不打算太快回答。

 

「說來話長，而且康納，我們才剛認識不久，你不該太早詢問這種敏感問題，等到時機正確，我自然會讓你明白。」他挑起眉毛，康納無聲點頭。

 

隨後，克蘭西才真正離開警車，走向漢克專屬的那台老爺車。他看著康納驅車回DPD，至於自己，則是拿起手機開啟導航系統，當他順利「回到家」後，才猛然想到一件古怪情節， _ 漢克為什麼會說他連自己的手機都不會設定？ _

 

克蘭西凝視著手裡的小機器，2038年的手機操作方式跟介面，實際上就與2018年，他所生活的時空幾乎相同，除了右上角那塊本來顯示4G的地方，變成8G之外，使用上並無太大問題。稍早偷拍照與現在開啟導航系統都很簡單， _ 難道漢克在撒謊？ _

 

如果真是這樣，又是為了什麼。克蘭西試圖要思考出答案，但席捲而來的睡意，促使他打起呵欠，中年男子盯著手機顯示的時間，2038年十一月6日02：26，他必須在隔天早上十點左右進入警局， _ 已經沒太多時間能拿來浪費。 _ 他趕緊離開汽車，拿著鑰匙轉開門。

 

一進到室內，隨即聽見狗吠聲，跟快速奔跑過來撲向他聖伯納犬。

 

「哈囉，相撲，很高興見到你！」他咧嘴一笑，伸手揉揉友善大狗的腦袋，拍攝時他跟布萊恩只能跟空氣說話，這回他終於有機會親眼目睹，甚至觸碰到貨真價實的相撲。克蘭西幾乎能想像當自己跟布萊恩說這件事的時候，年輕人會如倉鼠般鼓起嘴巴，把手抱在胸前大喊「不公平，我也想摸相撲！」的可愛樣貌。

 

一想到那幅畫面，就讓克蘭西露出笑容，並把手從相撲頭頂挪開，起身走向浴室做簡單梳洗後就上床睡覺。但他翻來覆去就是無法入眠，身旁缺少那個總是會朝他開懷大笑，討人喜歡的男孩，令中年男子難以適應，雖說生理上很疲乏，內心卻到一個問題 _ ，布萊恩此時究竟在做什麼呢？以及原本該待在這世界的漢克，又如何應對？ _

 

根據自己接觸過的作品，這肯定就是所謂的「靈魂交換」，某種因素讓他跟原本身處在虛擬世界的漢克對調過來，至於回去方法，他認為大概就是協助仿生人革命成功。雖說這應當是馬庫斯職責，但遊戲劇情中康納也佔重要因素，這就是他要努力要讓警用仿生人領悟自己絕非任務機器的主因。

 

忽然，一個想法掠過頭腦， _ 你的行為，會不會帶來蝴蝶效應？ _

 

一如自己拍攝時就知道的那樣，對話與行為能影響結果，克蘭西打從在吉米酒吧清醒後，就瘋狂做出正牌漢克不會有的反應—— **凡事都有代價，** 或許之後確實會帶來某些負面效應，但現階段他會想辦法讓自己碰到的仿生人能安全活下來，接下來一整天會有三個案子要忙，他告訴自己別多想，安靜休息才是正確之舉。

 

「嗚！」突如其來的嗚咽聲，促使克蘭西轉過頭往床沿探去。

 

巨大的聖伯納犬，不知何時溜到房間，晃著尾巴，注視沒有進到夢鄉的「主人」。

 

「你這是在安慰我嗎？」克蘭西抬起手，滑過主動湊近他的大狗腦袋，柔軟的毛令男子感到舒適，他知道狗很聰明，可以看出人類情緒，也許相撲就是察覺到克蘭西表現出來的憂慮，才會走進房間，「謝謝，我舒服多了，孩子，如果可以的話，你能不能躺在這邊陪伴我？」

 

彷彿能聽懂人類語言似的，相撲還真的乖乖地趴下去，將頭擱在交疊的雙腿上，眼睛逐漸緊閉。

 

白髮男人凝視這幕，他朝自己淡淡一笑，內心忽然覺得舒坦不少，他再度把頭貼在枕上，這回，睡意立刻就找上他。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克盯著用驚訝神情凝視他的布萊恩，他揪緊眉頭。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「你……最後有沒有跟康納擁抱？」布萊恩有些遲疑地提出問題。

「當然！我不僅跟他擁抱，還當眾接吻！」漢克扯開喉嚨高喊，布萊恩顯然被嚇到，整個人猛然往後彈。

「等……等一下！你剛才是說『當眾』？在大庭廣眾之下？」緋紅快速浮現在布萊恩雙頰，漢克見狀，感覺自己的臉也在迅速升溫， _ 狗屎，你又不是跟他接吻，害躁什麼？ _ 他咒罵著，但仍舊無法消除羞愧感，說到底，都是因為布萊恩某種程度上與康納有一定的相似之處。

「沒錯，順道一提，不僅現場的人們，連在觀看轉播的觀眾也都看見了。」他試圖別過頭去回答，並改成僅僅從餘角觀察布萊恩神情。

「轉——轉播？老天，你們不是在蓋瑞漢堡的攤位前面擁抱，當時時間是十一月12日早晨太剛升起的時刻，怎麼會有轉播，還有其他人在場？」難以遮掩的紅暈，早就佈滿年輕人整張臉，甚至還有蔓延到頸部的趨勢。

「不，我跟他是在十一月11日深夜相擁，當時我與康納一起從模控生命大廈帶領大批仿生人前往馬庫斯駐守的基地會合。」漢克眉間的線條在此時頓時更深，他絲毫搞不清楚布萊恩的說詞為何跟自己的經歷有落差。

「帶領仿生人離開大廈的只有康納吧！天啊，這完全不是我所知道的情節，克蘭西你到底幹了什麼好事？」布萊恩焦躁地垂著頭，用雙手摀住腦袋，奮力左右搖晃。

看不過去的漢克，終於把頭轉回去提問。

「能否解釋一下，現在是什麼情形？」

「就是——你應該發現遊戲裡的走向，跟你自己實際發生過的經歷完全不同吧！」布萊恩伸手指向螢幕，漢克扭頭觀看那個剛結束一章節，暫停在康納請他喝酒並離開酒吧的畫面上，這名警探安靜點頭，年輕人隨即接下去，「那是因為被與你交換身體的克蘭西從中干擾。」

「干擾？你怎麼能斷定跟他有關？」漢克感覺古怪，他認為自己碰到的事情，都是出於個人意願，不可能是被外力影響。

「好的，漢克，你仔細想想，自己是從什麼時候開始想幫助仿生人的？」布萊恩試圖引導，漢克用手捏住下巴，腦海開始回憶，數秒後，他得出答案。

「自從柯爾因那場車禍離開人世後，我就找時間閱讀關於仿生人的資料，由於沒辦法理解太艱澀的內容，所以我都挑很基礎，與社會大眾有關的。之所以會產生厭惡感，是發現當一個仿生人即將失去運作前，可以儲存記憶，讓新機體的記憶跟舊機種如出一轍。這點讓我感到作嘔，即便外表宛若人類，卻因為能自由更動身體，所以導致所有仿生人都像台機器般……」漢克堅定注視布萊恩，藍色眸子中清晰倒映出琥珀色雙眼的年輕人身影，「活著。」做出結尾後，白髮男子再度把視線放到客廳另一側去。

  
  
  


布萊恩保持安靜，良久，才緩緩開口。

「你是什麼時候這樣想的？」他好奇地問。

「最初這想法還沒很明顯，直到我在十一月5日當天，突然特別思念柯爾，所以跑去吉米酒吧。原本只是單純的邊看球賽邊喝酒，可能是喝太多，所以趴在桌面上睡著，直到被搖醒後不久，康納就進到店內。原本我想拒絕辦案，但後來想起這間店禁止仿生人，眼前的傢伙卻毫不猶豫就推門進來，我就想也許可以跟他去瞧瞧那起案件，就是從那刻起，我逐漸發現仿生人並非單純機器。」漢克描述的內容，讓布萊恩眼睛跟嘴巴逐漸睜大，當描述到最後，他差點就要大聲歡呼。

「老天，太不可思議了，這麼說從你與康納相遇後，就不斷影響他？」褐色眼睛的男子，開心追問。

「你所謂的『影響』，應該是指遊戲中的軟體不穩定程度吧，也許真是這樣，但我當初沒想太多，只是希望能保護自己的仿生人搭檔安然無恙，單純是不願意又看見有人死在自己面前罷了。」漢克輕聲表示。

「我想那就是一切的開端，當你睡著後醒來，會突然想協助仿生人這部分，是被克蘭西所影響。」布萊恩說出自身推論。

「你怎麼能肯定？」終於，漢克把目光重新放回褐髮男子身上，這回他眼中清楚浮現著質疑。

「克蘭西不只跟我提過一次，他並不喜歡自己必須飾演對搭檔態度惡劣的老警探，如果有機會，他想修改情節，」布萊恩稍微停下，讓眼睛朝螢幕探去，「我想，他大概是終於找到絕佳契機，所以便做出干涉。」

「所以說我的人生被一個莫名其妙的陌生人攪亂！這可不是什麼好事情！」漢克感覺惱火，忽然知道記憶竄改，一股氣憤迅速湧上心頭，布萊恩倒是反應挺快，他拿起手把，平靜表示。

「我想你可以先把關於自己跟康納原本的過往會如何，交叉比對後再來下結論，我想克蘭西不是那種會讓事情走向更糟的人。」

漢克把雙手抱在胸前，沒有大吼出來，他選擇點頭答應，也許布萊恩沒說錯，雖說他認為人生被外人攪亂很煩，但搞不好自己碰到的故事，確實比原本情節還讓他喜歡。

在漢克的無聲應對中，布萊恩微微一笑，解除暫停繼續把遊戲玩下去。

* * *

 

 

克蘭西感覺有空氣在戳自己臉頰，他撐開眼皮，眼前是顆巨大狗頭，至於猛觸碰他的，則是被狗咬住，完全見底的飼料盆。

「相撲，你想吃早餐阿！」他舉起手摀住太陽穴位置，盡可能坐起身，宿醉帶來的症狀刺激著腦袋，克蘭西感到煩躁，除了不舒適外，他還憂慮一些東西，中年男子拿起手機查看時間，清晰的09：30就浮現在螢幕上。

「該死，這樣會遲到。」雖然清楚漢克早就是警局裡著名的遲到大王，但還是用最快速度替聖伯納犬把盆子裝滿後，在大狗的興奮吠叫與目送中關閉大門。

開車前往DPD途中，克蘭西腦海中開始構思稍後計畫。

此時康納應該從模控生命抵達警局等候他，但除了調查座位，他還可以四處亂逛，去詢問HK400關於RA9的資訊，還可能碰見跑去報案的陶德，觀看摸魚或努力工作的員警，以及——茶水間！克蘭西發現自己忍不住加速，他想到喝令康納倒咖啡的蓋文嘴臉，跟讓他憤怒的一拳。

當時拍完那場戲後，克蘭西隨即把布萊恩護到身後，抬頭瞪著尼爾。

_ 「你剛才那什麼態度！」他語氣帶有明顯怒意，只見尼爾將雙手擋在胸膛前。 _

_ 「那只是演戲。」他試圖回應。 _

_ 「我知道，但現在我是漢克，這句話是在質問蓋文的。」克蘭西補充。 _

非常可惜，劇本中沒實際出現這段，但當時他還是跟尼爾即興表演漢克教訓蓋文的畫面。

_ 也許我這回有機會親自嘗試，瞧瞧蓋文的實際反應， _ 克蘭西在心中呢喃，他可還沒忘記那天表演完後，布萊恩朝他顯露盡是崇拜的眼神，這模樣讓白髮男子高興了好幾天。

抵達警局後，克蘭西剛好發現康納正踏進茶水間，他隨即放慢腳步，悄悄溜到門口，當蓋文命令完康納倒咖啡後，他便等候之後會發生的毆打事件。

「把咖啡給我！」蓋文大吼。

「這不是要給你的，咖啡機就在那邊，」康納用手指向機器位置，「你可以自行過去使用。」

「塑膠垃圾，你找死啊！」蓋文惡狠狠地喊道，握緊拳頭，抬起來朝康納肚子揮去。

就在克蘭西要進去前，赫然發現康納竟然主動用空出來的手擋下那拳。

「你不該對警用仿生人做出這種行為。」康納用沒什麼情感的語氣回應，在蓋文的詫異表情中，端著咖啡步出茶水間。

一來到外面，克蘭西就馬上向褐髮仿生人打招呼。

「早安。」他微微一笑。

「副隊長，這是給你的。」康納將咖啡遞給克蘭西，後者迅速接過來，一口就喝光，並伸手輕拍康納肩膀。

「我有看見你剛才行為，幹的好！」他給予讚美，話音剛落，康納的LED就旋轉半圈，除此之外，克蘭西身後還傳來另一陣說話聲。

「漢克，立刻到我的辦公室來！」克蘭西扭頭看了一眼叫他的傑弗瑞，並嘆口氣， _ 看來還是逃不過被罵的命運。 _

「你自己衡量要不要來旁聽。」他回頭朝康納說著。

「為了瞭解搭檔，我會過去的。」對方隨即回應。

克蘭西挑起眉毛，轉身走向隊長辦公室，康納依照自身言論跟了過去。

「漢克，你自己跟我說，這個月太晚去案發現場幾次了？」克蘭西感到意外，他竟然沒被逼著要跟仿生人合作，難道是先前的行為所致？

「呃，我不知道。」克蘭西當然不知道，他在前一天才被迫送來底特律。

「我就知道——直接告訴你答案，」傑弗瑞以掌心揉動著光禿禿的腦袋，然後雙手往桌面用力一拍，「五次！今天也才十一月6日，但你已經犯錯五次，更何況中間還有一天是休假，漢克，你目前在負責越來越頻繁出現的異常仿生人案件，我希望你上緊發條，至少別再像昨晚那樣聯絡不上。」

「傑弗瑞，話不能這樣說，昨天我雖然很晚才去，但花不到2小時就找到兇手。」克蘭西嘗試爭辯。

「還不是靠模控生命派來的仿生人才成功的？」傑弗瑞反問，克蘭西無法回答，畢竟對方沒說錯，緊接著，黑人隊長又指著辦公室外補充，「蓋文還有克里斯都不會出這種包，你為什麼會？」

「他們比我還年輕……」話尚未講完，傑弗瑞就硬生生打斷。

「別找藉口！漢克，你的檢討報告厚度早就比擬小說了，如果你不希望又陸續增加到直逼字典程度，就給我專心工作！」當傑弗瑞做出趕人手勢，克蘭西也不想花太多時間待在辦公室。

「我們走吧！」當然，他同樣不想仿生搭檔留在這邊被噓走，因此便主動開口。

他們就這樣一前一後來到漢克位置邊。

「你坐在那邊的空位，案件資料就存在電腦中。」克蘭西一說完就逕自坐下，他看著康納在另一側就定位，就如預測般，仿生人開始遵循他曾演過的劇本，拋出私人問題。

「副隊長，你是不是有養狗？」克蘭西扭頭盯著琥珀色眼眸中盡是期待的康納， _ 小傢伙，你簡直把自己對於狗的喜愛，一覽無遺地表露出來， _ 「沒錯，牠叫相撲。」

「我喜歡狗。」說完這句話的當下，康納的嘴角稍微勾起，露出淡淡笑容。

雖然跟布萊恩特有的燦笑不同，但瞧見褐髮仿生人神情，著實讓克蘭西心情好了不少。

「你還會聽搖滾金屬樂？」即便口吻跟方才詢問狗的聲音相同，但克蘭西立刻察覺出不對勁之處。

「偶爾。」中年男子試探性地回應。

「我能推薦你幾首網路上的熱門樂曲。」康納再度露出笑容，只是這次，表情虛假不少。

「你真的喜歡嗎？」克蘭西挑高其中一邊眉毛，充分表達狐疑態度。

「當……當然。」明顯的遲疑，搭配抽動嘴唇，清楚顯現康納絲毫不是這樣想的。

「康納，把你的突兀表情給收回去，」仿生人立刻照做，克蘭西見狀，才伸手扶著額頭輕微左右擺盪，「我並不希望你強迫自己接受本來就不喜歡的東西。」

「模控生命有替我設計適應人類喜好的系統。」康納立即回答。

「這樣做很累吧！」克蘭西輕柔指出。

「為什麼你會這樣說？」康納歪頭，不解地詢問。

「畢竟人類愛的東西，跟你並非相同，我能透過你回答時的表情看出，喜歡狗這件事千真萬確，但金屬樂……就有待商榷。」白髮男子隨即做出答覆。

「副隊長，我確實沒聽過金屬樂，但如果你多給我時間，也許日後能跟你一起欣賞。」仿生人平靜說道，但克蘭西明白，無論是自己或是正牌漢克，都反對搭檔這樣。

「隨你便。」不過他還是用漢克式語調回答。

康納沒做出回答，而是用手觸碰電腦螢幕，褪除皮膚層，將243筆異常仿生人案件資料輸進系統內。

此時，克蘭西感覺肚子一陣抽動，清晰咕嚕聲就在隨後傳來。

_ 來警局前還沒吃早餐。 _

即便漢克的辦公桌上有幾個甜甜圈，但克蘭西打死也不想吃那些天知道放了多久的高熱量甜食，就在他起身要外出時，克里斯走了過來。

「有人通報離家出走的AX400出現在拉文戴爾區。」年輕員警朝這對人機搭檔說著。

「我們走吧。」康納說著並起身。

「該死。」克蘭西只得痛罵，看來他只能等到卡菈帶著愛麗絲穿越馬路，衝上電車後再去用餐。

 

* * *

「遊戲中的我老是把工作丟給康納。」漢克在看完審訊室情節後，喃喃抱怨。

「再怎麼說康納都是由玩家操作的，你瞧，卡菈跟馬庫斯不也是這樣，負責做事的永遠是他們倆。」布萊恩試圖消除另一名男子的焦躁感。

「我還是認為這樣子不太好。」漢克心底的疑慮仍舊未消。

「這樣好了，我們暫時先別玩，現在差不多快中午，到外面邊吃飯邊聊，等你心情好些後再繼續。」布萊恩笑著提議。

面對這抹神情，漢克察覺緊繃的面頰稍微放鬆。

「你說的算。」

他很高興能看見布萊恩因為這句話開心咧開嘴巴。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

克蘭西和康納進入便利商店打算詢問店員詳細情況，當自動門一打開，克蘭西就被眼前畫面嚇到。

 

_ 麥特！ _

 

_ 不，不對， _ 他留意到在金髮男人額角閃爍的LED，在這邊對方身分是雷夫，但明明是雷夫，為什麼整張臉完好如初，絲毫沒有破損跡象，甚至還穿起乾淨制服，站在櫃台後方朝他們熱情大喊「歡迎光臨！」

 

_ 單純同樣型號嗎？ _

 

帶著眾多問號，克蘭西走了進去，只見康納抬起手，秀出卡菈照片。

 

「它當時在這邊做什麼？」康那問道。

 

「沒做什麼，就只是帶著一名小孩進來問我可不可以協助，然後就離開了。」長相酷似雷夫的店員平淡回答。

 

「離開後它往哪個方向去？」康納追問下去。

 

「不知道，」店員搖搖頭，「依照系統規定，我無法踏出這間店。」

 

克蘭西不禁皺眉。

 

「你總有休息的時候吧！不可能全天候都站在這邊工作，到那時候你還得留在店裡？」他拋出疑惑。

 

「我會到後方待機室，等待工作時間再度來臨。」店員機械式地回答。

 

_ 真是殘忍。 _

 

克蘭西替這名忠心員工感到可惜。

 

「你是如何知道它有問題，並報警給DPD的？」康納等到克蘭西發問完後才說話，後者猛然把頭別過去， _ 報警的是這名店員？ _

 

他狐疑地仔細打量起眼前這位金髮仿生人，康納的問題，促使對方LED在黃紅之間交互轉動，憑藉這跡象，克蘭西輕易探出店員相當緊張，或許是有欺騙行為。依照原本劇情與仿生人長相跟雷夫相同判斷，白髮男子認為大概是卡菈及愛麗絲被偷藏在店裡某處。

 

「我從電視新聞上發現它被通緝，比對特徵後就報警。」回答的當下，仿生人眼神飄忽不定，清楚洩漏出 **我有問題** ，克蘭西趕緊拉起康納手臂，將搭檔帶到旁邊，低頭在褐髮仿生人耳畔提醒。

 

「我發現他隱瞞了什麼。」

 

「我也是。」康納輕聲答覆。

 

「待會我把他壓制住，你負責讀取記憶，看看到底發生什麼事。」克蘭西指示，康納點點頭。

 

「Got it！」雖然仿生人這樣回應，但克蘭西還是鼓起勇氣，漫步到店員後方，佯裝沒事做，實質上正在觀察對方的手。

 

「他們是昨天晚上走的？」康納用問話來轉移仿生人注意力。

 

「沒錯。」店員點頭。

 

「你到了早上才報警，還無法提供他們去處，等同於讓我們遍尋不著，白跑一趟。」康納的口吻有些憤怒，這語氣顯然把金髮仿生人嚇著。

 

「非常抱歉，但我…我不是故…」就在這時，克蘭西瞄到店員的右手暗自伸向抽屜，透過鑽入縫隙的光線，他清楚瞧見黑色槍柄痕跡。

 

白髮男子隨即把手伸過去，俐落拉住正要試圖握住槍的店員手臂，趁著對方扭頭過來要反擊當下，大吼一聲。

 

「康納，快！」

 

警用仿生人迅速握住店員左手，褪除皮膚層，強行讀取昨晚記憶。不到一兩秒，康納就大幅往後退，店員彷彿脫線木偶，在真相曝露瞬間往旁邊倒去。

 

克蘭西先是低頭凝視以雙手摀住臉，輕聲嗚咽的金髮仿生人，接下來目光轉移到康納身上。

 

「能否解釋一下現在情況？」完全無法理解原因的克蘭西，將雙手抱在胸前詢問。

 

「昨晚AX400帶著一名女孩子來到店內，說離家出走需要幫助，而它——」康納指著店員，「原本用自己系統不允許做出這種行為來拒絕，但後來發現小女孩神情落寞，就心軟了。」

 

「心軟……」克蘭西皺起眉頭，「聽起來不像仿生人該出現的反應。」

 

當然，這是針對康納先前那番仿生人不會產生情緒結論，刻意講述的話語。

 

「如果已經異常了，系統能模擬出來，但我發現它並非異常仿生人。」康納冷靜回應。

 

「你是怎麼知道的？」克蘭西表達好奇。

 

「指令牆還在。」警用仿生人說道。

 

「指令牆？」白髮男子嘗試要引導出有利訊息。

 

「每個仿生人在接獲指令後，命令都會出現在一道只有接收方能清楚看見的紅色牆壁上，普遍把它稱之為指令牆。當因為某些理由導致系統受損，仿生人就有可能會破壞牆壁，倘若指令牆消失，就徹底異常化。」康納隨即解釋。

 

「但你說他牆壁沒破，那麼昨晚的行徑，又是怎麼回事？」克蘭西忍不住追問。

 

「在真正異常化以前，都會先經歷某些影響系統運作的原因，我認為在此之前，它就做過不少違反基本指令，但又不會帶來太大負面效果的行為。」褐髮仿生人補充說明。

 

「比方說撒謊。」克蘭西調皮地挑起眉毛表示。

 

「沒錯。」康納並未把視線放在搭檔身上，但轉黃的LED，背叛了想隱瞞這份想法的主人。

 

「我——曾經餵過幾隻小動物。」就在此時，躺在地面上的店員聲音從手臂間傳出。

 

「昨晚的絕非普通小狗小貓，是傷害使用者後逃跑的通緝犯！」康納大吼。

 

「對不起——對不起，我不知道這點。」金髮仿生人低聲致歉。

 

「但你還是報警了。」克蘭西的聲音很輕，但其他兩名仿生人都聽見了。

 

「副隊長，它拖到AX400走遠後才報案，我們現在已經沒機會追捕到犯人。」康納看起來很沮喪，中年人走過去把手放在對方肩膀給予安慰。

 

「至少我們有努力過，現在，」他注視著仍然躺在地面上的店員，「請從地面上爬起，說出你究竟幹了什麼好事！」帶有嚴肅語氣的說話聲，促使雷夫複製版快速起身。

 

隨後的十分鐘，他們彷彿在看一齣倫理劇，盯著店員生動地描述自己被求助，並在對方可憐兮兮的模樣中，不但擅自關閉店裡監視器。還同意她們暫時睡在商店倉庫中，當黎明來臨，才過去將她們叫醒，並傳送監視器死角的位置，協助卡菈及愛麗絲順利搭上電車。

 

「都做出這種行為了，為什麼還要自投羅網？」克蘭西揪緊整張臉，他實在不懂面前這位仿生人思考邏輯。

 

「我的系統其中一道命令是『倘若碰到可疑人士，必須報警處理。』」店員低頭回應。

 

「但你又想幫助AX400，為了不違反指令，就等確定她們安全後才撥出電話？」康納拋出推論，只見另一名仿生人無聲點頭，他們就這樣陷入沉默。

 

「你還想繼續在這邊工作吧！」克蘭西率先打破寂靜，金髮仿生人詫異地抬起頭。

 

「雖然你只能待在店內，但為了保障工作，所以試圖遵守規則，即便指令跟意願出現衝突，仍舊想辦法兩全其美。」

 

「我——我喜歡看那些被我幫助的人們、動物朝我表達感激的模樣。」仿生人嘴角稍微勾起，克蘭西笑著點頭。

 

「你現在還是無法離開這間店？」白髮男子詢問。

 

「暫時不行，」店員點著頭，「除非我的使用者，也就是店長解除指令，否則一旦離開店，系統會啟動自毀程序。」

 

「昨晚窩藏犯人的事情很嚴重，有朝一日當你能離開了，我希望能前往警局自首，為此付出代價。」克蘭西輕柔表示。

 

只見店員的LED轉動半圈。

 

「我已經將這道指令列在無法刪除跟違反的欄位中，安德森副隊長，請你放心，雖然目前還無法達成，但我永遠會讓客人滿意。」

 

「在我離開前，還想詢問一件事。」白髮男子讓海洋般的眼睛緊密注視仿生人。

 

「請說。」店員回答。

 

「你叫什麼名字？」他終於提及關鍵問題。

 

「 **雷夫，** 這是店長替我取的。」 _ 果真是你， _ 克蘭西咧嘴一笑， _ 看來現在的你比過去更加幸福。 _

 

「再會，雷夫。」他揮手後轉身，用眼神示意康納跟上。

 

在雷夫的目送中，克蘭西與康納就這樣踏出商店。

 

「副隊長，你不會生氣嗎？」直到他們坐上警車，康納才發問。

 

「有什麼好生氣的？」克蘭西反問。

 

「特地跑來這邊，卻什麼都沒抓到。」坐在副駕駛座的仿生人安靜表示。

 

「誰說沒收穫，你不就告訴我異常化前的徵兆！」中年男子高聲反駁。

 

「我還以為你知道——」

 

「不，我並不知道，除此之外今天這起案件也說明了一件事，」他瞇起眼睛，仔細凝視康納， **「並非所有仿生人異常化後都會想離開使用者。」**

 

「我還沒碰過這種情形。」康納搖著頭。

 

「雷夫不是說AX400帶著一名小女孩上門求助，警局接獲的消息是只有仿生人離家出走，可見帶在身邊的是 **人類** 吧！」克蘭西當然知道愛麗絲同樣仿生人，他單純是在利用缺失情報，觀察康納反應。

 

警用仿生人的LED快速轉動，康納嘴唇抽動，欲言又止，經過片刻才再度開口。

 

「確實，副隊長，你講對了。」這句話表面上沒太大感情起伏，克蘭西心知肚明，對方花了多大功夫壓制想告知真相念頭。

 

「我們走吧，我肚子簡直快要餓扁。」中年男子用漢克的暴躁口吻，表明此時此刻自己究竟多想吃東西，隨後他轉動鑰匙，轉動方向盤，汽車就這樣駛離拉文戴爾區。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克吞嚥唾液，盯著在坐在他面前大肆享用漢堡的布萊恩，然後低下頭，怒視盤內夾滿青菜的三明治。

「咳。」他清清喉嚨，咳了一聲，試圖引起年輕人注意。聽見聲音的布萊恩停止咀嚼，眨眨眼把視線放到漢克身上。

「怎麼了嗎？」褐髮男子詢問。

「我又不是牛，」漢克伸手指向滿是生菜的三明治，「沒必要塞一堆草給我。」

「克蘭西平常都吃這樣，現在你跑到他的身體裡，為了保持身材，我無法給你吃膽固醇太高的食物。」布萊恩解釋。

「但我很餓。」老警探暴躁地表示。

「這樣好了，你邊吃邊談關於自己經歷，藉此忘記飢餓之苦。」布萊恩微笑提議。

「所以說你根本不想給我吃肉，」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前，坐在他對面的琥珀色大眼年輕人搖搖頭，漢克只得嘆氣，勉為其難的拿起三明治，咬下一口，「算了，能吃就好。」

他發現布萊恩因為這番舉止咧嘴一笑，牙齦在陽光照射下閃閃發亮，輕微緋紅浮現在漢克雙頰， _ 這小子還挺可愛的， _ 忽然間，他祈禱回去後可以在康納臉上瞧見同樣神情。

「我也不知道從何說起，不妨你說個問題。」直到第一口食物被吞下肚，漢克才發言。

「在你被傳來這邊以前，究竟在做什麼？」布萊恩隨即提問，老警探直覺對方早就準備好，只是在等待時機。

「呃，說來話長。」漢克沒有把目光探過去，擔憂會透露破綻，不過顯然，這份憂慮是多餘的，布萊恩早就猜到答案。

「是不是剛跟康納上床完？」年輕人口吻輕鬆，另一名男子就不是這樣了，剛咬下第二口午餐的漢克，差點嗆到，他單手握拳敲敲喉嚨，撈起水杯喝了口，隨後才扭頭瞪著布萊恩。

「孩子，說話看場合！」他有點憤怒。

「非常抱歉，是我說話太直接了！」布萊恩耳根迅速轉紅，漢克發現這幅羞愧的模樣，讓他心跳漏掉一拍， _ 該死！安德森，你不能背叛自己的仿生男友 _ ，他告誡內心。雖然清楚單純又是褐髮年輕人長相惹的禍，但仍舊快速甩開頭，小聲回應。

「完全正確，但你是怎麼知道的？」

「當你從床鋪上醒來時，沒有高呼『你的衣服呢？』、『離開我的床！』、『給我滾！』之類這種意圖把人轟走的話，可見康納跟你同寢是正常現象。」平靜下來的布萊恩隨即解釋。

「這是我們的第一次，剛結束仿生人革命，我們朝彼此告白後就回我家享受初次性愛體驗。」老警探發現說出這些話當下，自己有些驕傲，顯然能夠表達這份愛康納的心情，令他感覺格外自豪。

「我相信你會給康納幸福的。」布萊恩似乎很高興。

「謝謝。」漢克扭頭繼續凝視年輕人，或許因為對方不是康納，他才能坦然表達感激之意。

「到目前為止，你對於遊戲劇情有什麼想法？」此時布萊恩話鋒一轉，把主題換到遊戲本身。

「我感覺自己在欣賞另一個傢伙的人生，一個脾氣古怪，難以捉摸的老男人，如何跟工作狂相處經過。」漢克皺起眉頭，光回想起螢幕中自己與康納對話內容，就讓他無奈搖頭。

「顯然你自己與康納進展速度很快。」布萊恩喜孜孜地表示。

「我幾乎能說當他初次踏入酒吧那刻，就打算與他合作。」老警探緩緩回應。

「全都要感謝克蘭西。」年輕人的補充，令漢克挑高眉毛，他的湛藍眸子專注打量布萊恩，隨後視線轉移，話語經由喉嚨直達嘴唇被說出口。

「沒錯，多虧他的多管閒事。」他說道，並再度吃下一口三明治，漢克發現似乎自己在不知不覺中，不再厭惡手裡這份沒放任何肉的午餐。

「我會代替你表達感激的。」布萊恩微笑。

漢克點了點頭，他們不再繼續閒聊，當警探把三明治全數吃光後，就在布萊恩催促下回到屋內繼續進行遊戲。


	6. Chapter 6

克蘭西原本不想去蓋瑞漢堡吃午餐的，無奈當他開車離開拉文戴爾區時已經中午12點多，導航系統上附近除了那輛餐車，沒有其他適合吃飯的商家，於是他只好嘆氣，把車停到蓋瑞漢堡正對面，拉開車門就下車。

 

「我快餓扁了。」他喃喃說道，穿越馬路時沒有像漢克那樣直接橫衝直撞，而是左右觀察車況才前進。

 

克蘭西並未對康納說話，但就如預料般，仿生人主動跟著他下車來到餐車前。

 

「嘿，康納。」他叫喚著，康納隨即抬頭，睜大眼睛望著他瞧。

 

「怎麼了？」褐髮仿生人提問。

 

「你幫我，」克蘭西指了指周遭，「到處掃描看有沒有問題。」

 

「Got it！」康納把目光移開，四處亂看，克蘭西從側面觀察著，同時皺起眉頭。

 

_ 有些怪。 _

 

照理來說，他來到攤位後，應當會有一名年輕小夥子來打招呼，並討論賭馬情報，但此時除了他以外，沒其他路人在場。還有蓋瑞——白髮男子偷偷留意那名在餐車內部忙進忙出的老闆，顯然沒特別阻止，這似乎不合常理。

 

「副隊長，我看完了，這間店除去食物膽固醇有些超標外，沒太大問題。」此時，康納的話語鑽入克蘭西耳朵， _ 不會吧？ _ 後者狐疑地瞪著攤位上張貼的衛生檢驗報告， _ 連那玩意都沒過期？ _

 

「別用這種眼神看我，漢克，上次不知道誰雞婆跑去檢舉，一個月賺來錢瞬間飛掉，所以之後我特別找時間重新認證，現在店裡沒有品質疑慮，這點你大可放心。」察覺克蘭西正在朝報告方向探去的店長，趕緊擺著手表示。

 

「那麼我就老樣子。」白髮男子隨意開口。

 

「請稍後。」話音剛落，蓋瑞就重新轉身過去忙了起來。

 

「副隊長……」仿生人的說話聲，促使克蘭西把視線瞥朢過去。

 

「康納，你沒事吧？」他發現康納神情有些落寞。

 

「我認為自己似乎沒幫到什麼忙。」說這句話當下，LED快速轉為紅色一下，然後恢復成藍色。

 

「我並不會這樣認為。」克蘭西的口吻很平靜。

 

「在審訊室的時候，是你讓HK400主動說出自白。還有剛才在商店，若不是你那番言論，雷夫就會保持沉默下去。」康納垂著頭指出。

 

「康納，把頭抬高，」中年男子讓語氣稍微改變，成為較嚴肅的氛圍，他凝視著乖乖照做的仿生人，「要不是你在現場四處搜索，我們也無法找到HK400，還有你可以讀取仿生人記憶這點，也在兩次案件中提供極大幫助。切勿遺忘，我們的關係是『搭檔』，分工合作，才是這單字涵蓋的意義，你別因為沒順利抓到目標或問出自白，就垂頭喪氣，若非你從旁協助，我也無法辦到。」伴隨著話語結束的溫暖笑容，讓仿生人神情舒緩不少。

 

「夠了！漢克，把午餐帶著閃遠點，別待在攤位前跟你的小男友放閃。」自他們背後傳來的蓋瑞說話聲，讓克蘭西快速轉過身。

 

「他不是我男友。」

 

「他不是我男友。」

 

這句話是他與康納異口同聲講出來的，白髮男子眨眨眼，有些愣住，站在他旁邊的仿生人也是同樣反應。

 

「都這樣了還說不是？」蓋瑞皺著眉頭，克蘭西默不作聲，他趕緊付錢，撈起食物跟飲料衝到遊戲中漢克休息的桌子邊，接著康納就跟了上來。

 

「我要為剛才害你被誤會的事情道歉。」仿生人一靠近就開口。

 

「免了。」克蘭西別過頭，試圖不去注視康納，方才的對談，讓他察覺心中又開始想念布萊恩，此時倘若多看幾眼，肯定會出事，克蘭西可不想莫名其妙親一名空有自己愛人長相，卻沒有相同靈魂的傢伙。

 

「但我必須和搭檔保持良好關係。」康納鍥而不捨，嘗試要克蘭西肯注視著他。

 

「我認為現在就很好。」白髮男子吃著自己認為油到不行，卻為了佯裝成愛吃垃圾食物的漢克，逼迫自己把漢堡吞下肚，同時回話。

 

「模控生命替我專門設計的外表和聲音，都為了促進功能整合而設計的，顯然，這部分並未發揮到效用。」康納語氣還是很沮喪，但克蘭西終於嘆氣，選擇把頭轉過去。

 

「康納，我昨天才剛跟你合作第一起案子，你不能強求人類能夠在短時間內就跟新搭檔相處融洽，順便補充一下，你的聲音和長相，」他拿起飲料，咬住吸管吸了一口，「我很喜歡。」

 

「謝謝。」康納說著，還拋了媚眼， **幹！** 克蘭西差點就罵出髒話，康納的俏皮舉動，讓他發現胯下有點硬，男子企圖要化解尷尬，幸好，就在這時警用仿生人的LED轉為黃色。

 

「副隊長，有案子發生了，你繼續吃，我這就去車上等你。」康納一說完就甩過身走向停在對面的老爺車，克蘭西再度咬了一口漢堡，由於誘人動作引發的性慾在此時已經消除。

 

他迅速解決好這頓對他而言並不怎麼好吃的午餐後，就開車跟康納一起前往魯伯特住處。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克稍微挪動身軀，讓自己離布萊恩遠些，他在無意中嗅到那名褐髮男子身上散發出一股很香的氣息，也許是香水，或者是其他能散發味道的東西。總之，漢克認為自己不想靠太近，他想起自己原本的男友康納，仿生人沒有任何腺體，無須噴灑香水，當然身上也不會有任何味道。在康納初次到他家時，相撲曾試圖聞過新朋友，後來顯然得到經驗，在對方再度拜訪時放棄嗅探，立刻衝過去以巨大身軀衝撞仿生人。

 

一想到這，漢克就忍不住勾起嘴角。

 

「你似乎很高興。」布萊恩突如其來的說話聲，讓他嚇到。

 

「沒有！」老警探生硬地反駁。

 

「你為什麼無法坦白點？」年輕人皺起眉頭指出。

 

「我早就習慣這樣。」漢克平淡回應。

 

「既然想增進感情，就不該老是把想法才在內心深處，拿出來分享不是更好？」布萊恩面帶微笑，試圖要得到答案。

 

「你的身上——有股味道。」漢克紅著臉，試圖解釋原因。

 

「會高興的理由是覺得很香？」此時，褐髮男子的笑容更為燦爛。

 

「不，我是因為想到康納，噢，還有相撲，但是……」白髮男子有些遲疑，但還是拋出困惑，「你就這樣直接說出自己很香，不會太厚臉皮嗎？」

 

「這可是展現自信的途徑之一，漢克，我的職業是演員，倘若無法充分傳達出對於演技有信心，就無法說服觀眾愛上自己飾演的角色。」望著把右手擱置在胸膛，揚起頭講述這段話的布萊恩，老警探能徹底感受到那份自信心。

 

「但你被別人稱讚時，還是會臉紅。」漢克淡淡指出這點。

 

「阿，確實如此。」布萊恩隨即不好意思地舉起手抓抓後腦勺。

 

「我想說一件事。」觀察著螢幕中正在努力勸另一個自己答應辦案的康納，老警探忽然想起一件事。

 

「沒問題，請說。」年輕人停止動作，把目光專心放到漢克身上。

 

「成為搭檔途中，康納曾私下提及他害怕會失敗，後來我逐漸明瞭，任務成功於否並不重要，卡姆斯基在發明仿生人過程中，真正希望的唯有一件事，」說出這句話的當下，漢克瞇起眼睛，湛藍眼眸內流露出一絲堅毅，「希冀自己孩子們能 **突破框架，** 要是連這點都辦不到，就失去存在價值。」

 

「這句話是他親口對你們說的？」布萊恩好奇詢問。

 

「是我跟康納在馬庫斯演講結束，準備回家時，根據離開卡姆斯基家前，那名仿生人之父拋下的關鍵台詞拼湊出來的。」警探解釋。

 

布萊恩點著頭「看來他對你們所說的話，也跟遊戲劇情相異。」

 

「無論相似處多少，都對康納帶來莫大效益，這才是我最在乎的。」漢克輕聲呢喃。

 

「那麼如果康納惹你生氣呢，像是這樣，」布萊恩指著螢幕中把康納舉起，壓到架子上並扯開喉嚨大吼的虛擬漢克，「你也會這樣做嗎？」

 

「我才不會因為同樣理由生氣，劇本把我個性寫太糟糕了！」白髮男子忍不住喊回去。

 

「這就是為什麼克蘭西要干涉。」布萊恩輕鬆回應。

 

「我認為就算在他沒打攪情況下，自己也不會對康納作這種行為。」漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，氣呼呼地表示。

 

「難說喔！」

 

布萊恩的發言，換來漢克的怒視，實際上老警探明白對方單純要解緩這份緊繃情緒，雖然老套，但確實達到效果。

 

* * *

 

 

「康納，你沒事吧？」克蘭西望著一進入電梯沒多久，就閉上雙眼，額角LED快速變色的仿生人詢問。

 

後者在他提問後立即睜開眼睛，燈環也切回平靜的湛藍。

 

「我剛才只是在向模控生命匯報任務進度。」康納解釋。

 

_ 阿曼妲！ _

 

令克蘭西作嘔的女人名字在內心浮現，他明白方才康納是去禪意花園，但LED轉動的高頻率讓他擔憂，深怕自己行為造成搭檔提早碰到報廢危機，雖說卡菈因身分特殊緣故，原本就被設定無法抓到，但這次他們連追捕行動都沒開始就宣告失敗。不過從康納目前模樣來看，似乎還很安全。

 

「如果你有什麼地方需要協助，別客氣，可以跟我大方說。」他笑著說道。

 

「我想應該不會有。」沒料到仿生人回答速度很快。

 

「話別說太早。」他清楚知道史特拉福大樓裡，康納會在脈搏調節器被拔除時，將手伸向前方，口中嚷著要漢克幫忙。或許這次因為自己干涉，不會有這段插曲，但仍舊會盡力從旁阻止任何人傷害康納的。

 

對於這句話，康納沒正面回應，此時，伴隨叮的一聲，電梯停住了。

 

「有人通報這邊發出怪聲，如果每次有聲音就要來處理，DPD早就人手不足了。」克蘭西念出自己演過的台詞，並在樓層中四處亂闖。

 

即便早就知道魯伯特飼養一群鴿子，鳥屎的惡臭還是侵襲著脆弱鼻子，要不是必須拿槍，克蘭西早就用手捏住鼻樑，避免自己繼續被噁心氣息摧殘。

 

他透過餘角觀察康納，沒有嗅覺的仿生人正在四處亂走，偶爾蹲下來用手指採集證據，毫不猶豫伸進嘴裡分析訊息。

 

「噁心死了，我都快吐出來，你還有心情吃屎！」被臭味弄到頭疼的克蘭西，撞見康納手裡沾著白色，疑似鳥屎的物質塞進口中那刻，他終於痛罵出來，肚子在激烈翻攪，稍早妹＼勉強吞光的漢堡，似乎快被擠出胃袋。

 

白髮男子強迫自己轉過頭，藉此讓意外發生。

 

「這邊有仿生人。」康納過於平靜的聲音，令他幾乎要吼出聲， _ 你他媽的就不能稍微關心一下臭到快吐出來的我嗎？ _ 他在內心佩服起劇情中沒有真正嘔吐的漢克。

 

「非常好，你能分析出他躲在哪個房間嗎？」即便語氣帶有諷刺，仿生人還是在狀況外，康納的視線掃過整層樓，沒幾秒就指向魯伯特藏匿的房間。

 

「根據藍血灑落的痕跡來看，那間機率最大。」

 

「很好，拿起你的槍，康納，」克蘭西把槍舉高說著，「待會我們一人守一邊，共同把門撞破，進去逮捕目標。」

 

「我應該先敲門才對，直接進去算私闖民宅。」康納提出異議。

 

「康納，請你先搜尋一下訊息，查查這棟樓還有人所謂的 **屋主** 嗎？」克蘭西斜眼注視著仿生人，開口表示。

 

他瞧見康納閉上雙眼幾秒，LED轉動三分之二圈，隨後再度睜開眼皮。

 

「不，這棟大樓早就廢棄多年。」

 

「既然如此，就沒有任何後顧之憂，我們這就——」克蘭西抖抖手裡的槍，只是還沒說完話，就被褐髮搭檔打斷。

 

「請躲在我身後。」仿生人逕自提出要求。

 

克蘭西察覺有股無名火湧上心頭，在他意識過來前，身體搶先一步出手。

 

他把槍插回口袋，往前一把揪住康納領子，把仿生人拉到腦袋面前憤怒斥責。

 

「我不允許你用這種行為自殘！」這是他來到底特律後，首次對搭檔表達不滿。

 

「但你會受傷。」康納試圖解釋。

 

「那又如何，這份工作本來就具有風險，你跟我是搭檔，我們才剛談好要共同合作的，你不能現在就當耳邊風，聽懂了嗎？」眼前的仿生人眨著琥珀色眼睛，仍舊擺著一副撲克臉。

 

「Got it！」 _ 好吧，至少這結果不錯。 _ 克蘭西在腦中鬆口氣，緩緩放開仿生人，此時，他才發現不知何時康納被他舉到半空中，這幕就如警局裡漢克被康納激怒那般， _ 所以說，該發生的還是會碰到，只是時間早晚罷了？ _

 

只是他沒時間多思考，康納所指的房間傳來一陣雜音，克蘭西這才快速撈起槍，要康納與他一起衝到門邊，在雙方點頭中，他們一起用身體往木門撞去。

 

老舊房門一被猛烈碰撞就開了，在瘋狂亂飛的鴿子群，以及大量羽毛中，他們發現魯伯特正要爬到天花板上。

 

「給我等一下！」克蘭西大吼。

 

「我們是DPD！」康納大聲報出身分。

 

魯伯特跳回到地面上，眼睛往門口瞄去，顯然是想逃走，但由於克蘭西阻擋出路，因此他只好往後退。康納跟隨魯伯特位置走。

 

「我只是想保護牠們。」魯伯特低喃， _ 鴿子，這個鳥奴，為了鴿子甘願冒險住在廢棄大樓內。 _ 克蘭西的心靈默默作出結論，但不管怎樣，他還是得解釋躲起來原因。

 

白髮男子把槍口舉向魯伯特的手，隨後扣下扳機，企圖要阻止想躲開的魯伯特。

 

克蘭西畢竟不是真正的警察，槍法自然很爛，子彈從魯伯特背後劃過，牆壁瞬間留下清晰可見的彈孔，康納詫異轉身察看，逮到機會的魯伯特口中念誦著。

 

「RA9，拯救我！」

 

就如同原本的劇情線那樣，魯伯特從門口衝刺出去，康納也緊隨其後。

 

克蘭西很想痛毆槍法差勁，導致對方找到機會脫逃的自己，但現在沒時間思考了，他馬上拔足跟上。

 

兩名仿生人動作很快，一下就衝到頂樓間，克蘭西起初也想走同樣道路，後來發現原來旁邊有捷徑，一股想法掠過腦海， _ 這就是當初漢克能比康納還快追到魯伯特原因？ _

 

繞過小巷子途中，克蘭西順道留意康納追逐方式，從旁觀者來看，簡直就危險至極。跳躍過電車、滑下溫室窗戶、在高樓間奔跑，以及繞過危險儀器，這些舉止都令克蘭西捏把冷汗，中間康納險些摔倒時，中年男子幾乎就要大吼出聲，好在康納穩定身軀，重新回去追逐。

 

克蘭西已經瞧見玉米田了，他知道只要衝過去，就會被魯伯特推開，一個不穩被對方從屋簷摔下去，直到康納拉起他，或是自己爬上去。

 

他吞嚥緊張情緒，往前奔跑，在繞過層層玉米田後，迎接他的卻不是烙單仿生人， _ 康納！ _ 那小子動作竟然比預料中快，克蘭西盯著與魯伯特進行搏鬥的警用仿生人，他沒有耗費太多時間思考，馬上就衝上去拉住魯伯特。

 

「別再抵抗了，放棄吧！」這句話似乎引爆某種東西，魯伯特不知從何找來力氣，雙手用力往旁推去，這對人機組合頓時往後大幅倒退。

 

克蘭西搖搖頭，仔細觀察仿生人模樣，只見魯伯特攤開手，背對著屋簷，倒退走路，口中喃喃說出話語。

 

「放棄抵抗？不，為了牠們，我不會停止抗爭，但是現在，似乎已到盡頭，永別了，我親愛的朋友們！」他呼喊，在腿部碰撞到邊緣時，緩緩緊閉雙眼，毫不猶豫就跨越屋簷。

 

_ 魯伯特打算自殺！ _

 

「不！」克蘭西大吼，並快速衝上去。

 

腎上腺素在這時刻起了極大用處，他以生平最快的速度衝到屋簷處，拉住魯伯特右手。一個扭頭，就發現另一側的是康納，隨著視線往下探，只見警用仿生人作出跟克蘭西相同舉止，站在屋簷拉起魯伯特左手。

 

克蘭西有些鬆懈，也許就是這一瞬間的遲疑，讓魯伯特有機會開溜，他看著仿生人甩開被握緊的右手，隨後以右手用力扯掉左手組件，突如其來的舉止讓康納措手不及，緊接著魯伯特就在失去其中一個肢體情況下，逐漸落到一樓地面。

 

「他——選擇自我了斷？」克蘭西整個人呆住，只能眼睜睜看著這一切發生。

 

在他面前發生的事情太過超乎現實，不合邏輯，誰能想到竟有仿生人為了鴿子，寧可犧牲自己性命？但偏偏當下就發生這種難以想像的情節。

 

克蘭西皺起眉頭，扭頭注視康納，後者的模樣讓他更為詫異。

 

「康納！醒醒！」他把手搭在仿生人肩膀，用力前後搖晃，但康納神情恍惚，LED呈現負面情況的豔紅。

 

克蘭西晃了幾次後，迫於不得已之下，只好淪起手掌，朝康納的臉頰甩動過去。

 

這一掌有效地讓LED被拍回藍色，警用仿生人模樣不再是迷茫。

 

「副隊長！」康納歪著頭，「怎麼了嗎？」這語氣就像是剛睡醒般。

 

「你剛才的模樣讓我很擔心。」克蘭西充分表達著焦急。

 

「非常抱歉，我不是故意的，剛才我是在閱讀自己接收到的訊息。」仿生人平淡解釋。

 

「訊息？什麼訊息？」克蘭西可不認為康納有機會收到訊息。

 

「當我拉住那名仿生人左手時，它忽然傳送許多東西來。」康納眨眨眼說道。

 

「你看見了什麼？」克蘭西語氣有些焦躁，但他希望透過這種方式，讓警用仿生人明瞭情況多危急。

 

「起初跟上次HK400讓我看的畫面類似，它在刻一尊雕像，寫滿牆壁的RA9，但在這之後，影像回到很久以前——地點仍然在棟屋子，只是周遭物品還很新，房屋本身也並未被拋棄，有個男人叫著『魯伯特，從今天起你就得在這邊生活了。』在男子肩膀上站著一隻鴿子，隨著主人話語朝它鳴叫，就在這時，我感受到一股人類稱之為『喜悅』的情緒。」康納的LED轉為黃色，臉上神情也相當困惑。

 

「看來魯伯特是給你看關於自己曾經的往事。」克蘭西輕微點頭。

 

「但我不懂……」褐髮仿生人甩甩腦袋。

 

「不懂什麼？」白髮男子挑眉詢問。

 

「情緒，當時它才剛擁有使用者，照理來說還沒異常，不可能產生這種東西。」康納解釋。

 

「你先別想太多，繼續說魯伯特要你看的訊息。」克蘭西抬起手阻擋仿生人胡思亂想，現階段最好把魯伯特自殺理由搞清楚再說。

 

「好的……」康納稍微低頭，讀取系統內容，「魯伯特的使用者非常喜歡鳥類。但最愛的品種是鴿子，他時常從外面撿鴿子回家養，久而久之，魯伯特受到影響，開始了解鳥類，知道如何照顧牠們。某天，魯伯特的使用者遲遲沒回家，早就超過下班時間，打電話去使用者公司問也沒答案，天色逐漸昏暗，它只得外出找尋，終於，魯伯特發現使用者回家途中被車撞死，就在此時，豎立在面前的紅色指令牆隨之崩毀——」當回憶進行到這邊時，克蘭西忍不住插嘴。

 

「等一下，為什麼指令牆會挑在這時候垮掉？」白髮男子百思不得其解。

 

「魯伯特把使用者當成遵循的目標，當對方一離開，也就意味著指令不再存在，而牆壁，自然也跟著消失。」康納平靜解釋。

 

「但他還是留在這裡，甚至飼養了一群鴿子。」克蘭西注視著前方呢喃。

 

「確實，雖然指令牆消失無蹤，但魯伯特沒任何未來計畫，它只會飼養鳥類，於是便繼續留下來養鳥。當飼料用罄，屋內又沒任何金錢後，魯伯特便拔除燈環，私自偽造假證件，偽裝成人類，外出工作賺取金錢，讓自己得以購買飼料繼續養鳥。就這樣不知過了多久，屋子因為太老舊被拋棄，其他人都陸續搬走，唯有魯伯特，依然頑固留在這邊。」康納並不是一名合格的說故事專家，語氣實在太平淡，情緒絲毫無高低起伏，但克蘭西並不想指出來，僅僅是專心咀嚼企圖自殺的仿生人往事。

 

「為了什麼？魯伯特有什麼原因要待在此處？」克蘭西輕聲詢問。

 

「 **等待，** 它在找尋一個能跨越屋簷，讓自己鼓起勇氣縱身跳躍下去的契機，魯伯特妄想自己能宛如鴿子般展翅翱翔，在死亡後飛到數年前離世的使用者身邊。」康納過於穩定地說出原因。

 

_ 天堂， _ 白髮男子扭頭注視著康納，魯伯特竟然知道天堂的概念，還期盼能在死後跟想念的人重逢。

 

「這想法有辦法實現嗎？」本該在大使橋才出現的環節，竟因為魯伯特提早被問及。

 

「 **不，** 不可能，仿生人停機後什麼都沒有。」康納低下頭表示。

 

「康納，你是否會懼怕死亡？」吐出問句的當下，克蘭西承認有些緊張，他深怕經過這些事件，康納仍然把自己當機器看待。

 

「我在追逐魯伯特途中，曾有幾次差點出現失誤，就在那時，系統中確實傳送恐懼的情緒給我，雖然只能模擬，但也許這就是接近死亡的瞬間感受吧。」仿生人一說完，就仰起頭凝視天空，似乎在想些什麼。

 

「怎麼了？」克蘭西不禁皺眉。

 

「這是我首次沒能讓犯人活下來，感覺讓我很難受。」 _ 首次！首次！ _ 白髮男子在內心大聲反駁， _ 你被啟動後碰到的頭一個案件不就是以犯人死亡劃下句點？ _

 

魯伯特自殺原因已經獲得充分解釋，但新的疑惑，隨著警用仿生人話語，在克蘭西內心悄悄萌芽。

 


	7. Chapter 7

「你們是怎麼變成情侶的？」

 

在漢克提疑問的同時，布萊恩頭也不回，立即就做出答覆。

 

「跟很多戀人一樣，從工作中增進彼此默契，逐漸發展出情愫。」年輕人的語氣很溫和，卻充滿感染力，漢克推測這也是身為演員的技巧之一， **把自身情感傳達給觀眾。**

 

「我還以為中間有戲劇性發展。」老警探打趣地表示。

 

「平凡生活就算沒太大變化，也是種幸福。」此時，布萊恩扭過頭，對漢克露出一抹燦笑。

 

「我還是想快點回家，在槍林彈雨中出生入死，或許警察生活危險性高，但對我來說，這樣才是屬於自己的生活。」白髮男子吐出一口氣，道出任職DPD副隊長多年來的感想。

 

「我尊重你的想法，但在這以前，請先讓我追到魯伯特！」布萊恩愉快大吼，瘋狂按壓手把上的四個按鈕，操控螢幕上的康納在頂樓間做出危險動作，漢克捏把冷汗，腦海中憶起當時真正跟搭檔追逐的時刻。

 

當他發現螢幕中的自己不慎被魯伯特推下高樓時，脫口咒罵。

 

「你這沒用的東西！」他很想穿過螢幕朝另一個自己揮拳。

 

「我應該幫你嗎？」面臨火車難題的布萊恩，把疑惑拋給漢克。

 

「廢話，救人要緊！」警探氣呼呼地吼著。

 

「Got it！」布萊恩開心呼喊，按下按鍵。

 

當螢幕中的自己被拉起時，好感度隨即大幅上升，漢克望著口中說出「你應該去追他」的自己，瞬間察覺到雙頰泛紅。

 

「口是心非的老傢伙，但即便換作是我，確實也會這樣說沒錯。」他抬手摀住整張臉，羞愧地想遠離布萊恩。

 

「我倒認為，你的性格很迷人。」年輕男子有些陶醉的口吻，讓老警探稍微從手指隙縫中往外探，仔細打量起布萊恩模樣。

 

「少在那邊瞎說，我打賭這是反諷。」漢克沒好氣地駁斥。

 

「不，我是打從心底這麼認為，」布萊恩快速搖晃雙手解釋，「你的悶騷，搭配康納直白，形成強烈對比，擁有兩個截然不同性格的伴侶，可以互補，彌補彼此缺失。」

 

呈現在警探臉頰的害羞色彩在此時更為鮮艷。

 

「你……你當真是這麼想的？」他撇過頭，輕聲詢問。

 

「沒錯！除此之外，你跟康納戀情進展很迅速，不到一星期就正式交往這點，也讓我相當羨慕。」布萊恩的語氣很真誠，漢克發現內心舒坦許多。

 

「與康納合作的一星期，是打從柯爾離世後讓我再度感受到炙烈情感的時光，康納的出現無疑是人生轉捩點。」中年男子轉頭對著與自己伴侶相同模樣的男人，說出這段話。

 

「我想就算你沒對康納說出這些，他也心知肚明。」布萊恩咧嘴一笑。

 

「但願如此。」老警探平淡地說。

 

* * *

 

 

克蘭西瞪大雙眼，手指滑過螢幕上那段「這場異常仿生人挾持人質事件，就在平安中落幕。」底下還附上丹尼爾擁抱住瘋狂哭泣的艾瑪照片，至於康納，就站在旁邊注視這幕。

 

依照報導指出，當康納談判成功後，艾倫隊長就命令SWAT成員收起槍枝，結束這場驚心動魄的事件，期間完全沒任何人受傷。

 

克蘭西無法理解，為何自己十一月才出現在吉米酒吧，但在這之前的底特律早就有所不同，除了八月案件，還有雷夫、蓋瑞漢堡這些，也都在自己絲毫沒有干涉的情況中，與原先劇情

出現落差。

 

_ 難不成連…… _

 

白髮男子迅速起身衝出門，頂著細雨跑到安德森家旁的車庫前，打從拍攝期間克蘭西就有一個問題， _ 為何家中有車庫的漢克，卻選擇把車停在戶外，居住在底特律這種多雨城市，他的行為很怪。 _ 若非因為凌晨太過疲倦，也不會導致現在才有機會過來實際查看。

 

隨著逐漸拉高的鐵捲門，眼前堆置物品讓他精神抖擻，甩開兩起案件中帶來的勞累。

 

「啊哈！」克蘭西大喊，走過去拿起其中一件物品。

 

就算他不是真正的漢克．安德森，也能輕易知道這些都是屬於小學生的所有物，想必柯爾死亡後，為了避免觸景傷情，漢克便把兒子的東西挪來倉庫堆放，但內部沒有太多灰塵，老警探肯定時常在思念柯爾時跑過來看。

 

他四處翻找，拉出其中一份文件，上頭標示著柯爾．安德森死因： **醫療失誤。**

 

克蘭西有些失落， _ 原來這件事還是沒能改變。 _

 

但就在他沮喪想離開前，視線瞄到其中一個櫃子露出白色書本，他挑高眉毛，出於好奇便走過去將書撈起。

 

原來那是筆記本，更正確解釋，應當為日記，漢克的日記，雖說不是本人，但此時他被關在漢克身軀裡，要瞭解一些事情，與扮演好這角色，必定需要閱讀私人秘密。

 

「原諒我，安德森。」他低聲呢喃，希望自身行為可以被漢克理解。

 

就這樣，克蘭西拎著日記本回到屋內，開始細細觀看裡頭紀載的內容。

 

_ 每個人都跟我說這是意外，仿生人的醫療技術還不強，所以呢？我兒子因此送命就不能怪到它們身上？要不是因為柯爾剛好被安排給醫療型仿生人動手術，也許這件事就不會發生了…… _

 

這段話有些說不通，克蘭西明白柯爾之所以由仿生人動手術，是因為人類醫生吸食紅冰因素，當他帶著疑惑翻頁時，才發現後面夾了一張同意書。

 

原來，數年前醫院引進仿生人技術後，就會有一部分病人由仿生人負責治療，恰巧柯爾出意外當天，手術模組剛更新完畢，醫院打算實際嘗試在病人身上，就這樣，年紀輕輕的安德森男孩，就成為頭一個躺上手術台，由仿生人醫治的對象。

 

克蘭西手臂顫抖著，同意書就這麼緩緩從指尖滑走，落到地面上。

 

他開始明白某些事，似乎這世界並非遵循大衛．凱吉的劇本走，他無法知曉究竟是什麼時候開始出現分歧，但顯然所有人性格、想法、理念與碰見的事情，都沒辦法用自己親自體驗過的劇本去思考。漢克同樣厭惡仿生人，但原因是基於親人在沒有其他原因影響情況下被仿生人醫死。

 

他忍不住繼續翻頁，看著在這之後的紀錄，漢克也曾想用槍對腦袋玩俄羅斯輪盤，但並未持續太久，某天他又喝醉試圖玩命時，恰巧電視上正在撥放新聞，內容是有仿生人奮不顧身保護使用者消息，突兀想法在漢克心底埋藏，他在之後耗費時間開始閱讀資料，試圖了解仿生人。

 

而俄羅斯輪盤，忽然不再出現於生活中。

 

_ 也就是說，這世界的漢克比我原本理解的那個還懂仿生人？ _

 

或許這就是傑弗瑞沒有花費唇舌要下屬跟仿生人合作原因，雖說仍舊思念兒子，不怎麼喜歡仿生人，卻願意把時間用在理解，而非單純憎恨上，這就是兩邊不同之處。

 

克蘭西繼續注視日記。

 

後面紀載著社會上對於仿生人態度，根據內容來看，歧視事件相對減少許多，甚至於從一年前就陸續有人類站出來為仿生人發聲。 _ 那麼，這裡的馬庫斯仍會發動革命嗎？ _

 

_ 電視！ _ 白髮男子想到自己從回到屋子後，就沒看過任何新聞。

 

他撈起遙控器按下開關，螢幕上清楚撥放著一條消息，那是在原本自己拍攝的遊戲劇情中未曾出現過的。

 

**「SWAT的成員艾倫忽然失蹤，根據監視器畫面跟附近鄰居的說詞，他在早晨獨自離家後就沒有回去，但也並未前往SWAT單位，目前眾人正在找尋…」**

 

_ 艾倫？ _ 一瞧見新聞提供的照片，克蘭西就馬上看出是自己所認識的那位艾倫隊長，八月的丹尼爾案件中，也是艾倫下令不開槍才有完美結局，想必兩件事之間有關連性。就在克蘭西試圖推測究竟艾倫跑到什麼地方時，新聞又說出另一個讓他豎起耳朵的消息。

 

**「從昨晚到現在，本地畫家卡爾．曼費德遲遲未能返家，其兒子李奧已經前往DPD報案，警方猜測這或許跟艾倫的人間蒸發有一定關連性。」**

 

就連卡爾也不見了，由於沒有正面牽扯到仿生人，所以克蘭西跟康納不會被派去負責，他猜想這案子大概是交由蓋文處理，前一天晚上正是馬庫斯中彈後被送往垃圾場報廢時間點，卡爾又恰巧挑在這時候離開家，加上稍早的艾倫，克蘭西預估只會有一個答案。

 

他們去的地方肯定是那邊—— **耶利哥，** 仿生人的應許之地。雖說原本耶利哥不會出現人類，但誰知道呢，也許因為這世界原先就有特別友善的人類，於是就出現差異。

 

克蘭西留意一下目前時間——17：48，手機傳來一條訊息，他拿起來查看。

 

_ 伊甸園夜總會發生案件，請盡速過去處理。 _

 

克蘭西勾起嘴角，他明白再過不久，康納會因為在酒吧找不到人，親自跑過來按電鈴， _ 要如同原本劇情般喝醉酒後倒在地板上等被呼巴掌？ _ **哼，不可能！** 他扭頭凝視放在電視機旁，沒有被特別壓住的相框，照片裡柯爾正面帶微笑。

 

男子站起身，過去撈起相片，這玩意原本是要給康納掃描的，但克蘭西在此時已經想到全新策略，雖說明白兩個世界有不同之處，接下來的案件也可能不會全盤照遊戲走，但他打算拋開劇情賦予給漢克的特質，徹底展現出對搭檔極為信任。

 

_ 我相信你可以的，康納。 _

 

他對相框面帶微笑，安靜等待電鈴被警用仿生人觸碰的時刻來臨。

 

* * *

 

 

「你還真是典型的和平主義者。」布萊恩在漢克說完打算讓馬庫斯採取和平手段後表示。

 

「我認為和平共存，才是遊戲本身要傳達給玩家的理念。」老警探瞇起水藍色眼睛回應。

 

「那麼你真正體驗過的真實世界呢，漢克，你所實際看過的馬庫斯，又是如何跟人類抗爭？」年輕人詢問。

 

「一樣是當馬丁路德．金恩、甘地，或任何一個你所熟悉的知名鴿派人士，但有個地方跟這款遊戲不同……」此時，白髮男子的神情凝重許多，這讓布萊恩不由地提高警覺。

 

「是什麼？」隨著疑惑，他用琥珀色雙眸注視漢克。

 

「我認識的馬庫斯，是帶領大批仿生人，以及 **支持他的人類，** 進行抗議行為的。」

 

「人——人類？！」褐髮年輕人語氣相當詫異。

 

「沒錯！」漢克的模樣並未改變。

 

布萊恩瞬間發現，眼前的漢克．安德森，並非來自於遊戲建構的底特律。

 

_ 克蘭西，加油，我希望你能安全走到結尾。 _

 

頓時，布萊恩發覺自己不曉得真正的尾聲是什麼樣貌，但還是在心底小聲祝福遠在另一個世界的戀人。

 

* * *

 

 

鈴聲響起時，克蘭西沒有花太多時讓仿生人等待，他迅速起身走過去敞開門。

 

「嘿，康納，按一下就好了，我有耳朵，沒必要連續壓。」他衝著在門打開後，手指還放在門鈴上的康納微笑說道。

 

一發現克蘭西來了，褐髮仿生人隨即放下手，平淡說話。

 

「副隊長，伊甸園發生一起命案，我需要你現在就跟我趕過去。」

 

白髮男子抬起手，注視著搭檔，「你先等等，我們可以晚點出發嗎？」

 

他瞧見康納視線朝角落看去，LED旋轉半圈，幾秒後才開口表示「最多延遲十分鐘。」

 

「這樣就足夠，」克蘭西微微一笑，轉個身往室內方向揮手，「進來吧，我想跟你說些事情。」

 

康納並未猶豫，立即邁開腳步進到屋裡，剛跨過門檻，相撲就晃著蓬鬆尾巴，汪汪叫著走過來。

 

「你就是相撲吧！」仿生人似乎很高興，蹲下來迎接大狗的熱情迎接，康納伸手撫摸相撲腦袋，後者大幅搖晃尾巴，享受溫柔對待。

 

克蘭西凝視這幕，面對著聖伯納犬的康納，似乎比平時還開心，他認為即便換成布萊恩，也是相同反應。

 

「別玩了，快進去坐下來，我們時間不多。」直到他講出這句，褐髮仿生人終於回過神來，用力揉動相撲的背脊最後一次後，才戀戀不捨地站起來跟隨克蘭西到客廳。

 

「來，康納，我向你介紹——」克蘭西一把拿起相框，把照片位置對準仿生人的視線並大喊，「柯爾！」

 

康納的LED轉黃一下，之後輕吐「這是你兒子，他已經——」

 

「去天堂了，坐下來吧，我這就跟你說關於他的故事。」隨著邀約，仿生人乖巧地坐在沙發上，聽著克蘭西描述那段藉由日記了解的往事。

 

時間過得很快，沒多久白髮男子就說明完畢，只見仿生人凝視著他，緩緩說出一段話。

 

「因為你是名父親，所以稍早聽聞AX400帶著小女孩尋求協助時，才願意放過她們一馬？」

 

「沒錯。」克蘭西沒料到康納會做出這番論述，但還是順水推舟地回覆。

 

「我很高興能跟你成為搭檔。」說完話語時，康納嘴角翹起，露出極難觀察到，但確實有的笑容。

 

「無論你是不是在拍馬屁，我都當作稱讚。」克蘭西輕拍仿生人肩膀表示，「走吧，一起去辦案！」

 

當他們彼此站起身時，相撲走過來哀號一聲。

 

「相撲，你得留下來看家。」白髮男子親切地對大狗說道。

 

「我會找機會帶你去散步。」在毫無預警中，康納講出這麼一句話。

 

克蘭西透過餘光觀察仿生人，後者正在對相撲微笑， _ 他是否已經把自己當成這個家的一份子，倘若是，又是以什麼身分？ _ 答案必須要親口詢問才能知曉，但他認為，這項任務還是交由正牌漢克來負責就好。

  
_ 都幫你到這步了，老頑固，你最好把握住大好機會啊！ _ 他對著在另一個世界陪伴自己年輕男友的漢克無聲呢喃。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

「再會，茲拉科！」和刻朝著螢幕上被自己拿去做實驗的仿生人們活活毆打致死的肥胖男子拍手歡呼。

 

布萊恩按下暫停，將手把放到身邊稍作休息。

 

「看來你很喜歡看欺侮仿生人的傢伙們受苦。」布萊恩咧嘴一笑。

 

「那當然，你瞧瞧茲拉科前面對卡菈跟愛麗絲幹了什麼好事！」老警探大聲補充。

 

「漢克，你這模樣我不相信曾經厭惡過仿生人。」褐髮男子的語氣頓時嚴肅許多。

 

「不，我很認真回答你，當柯爾死於醫療意外後，我確實把錯怪罪在仿生人身上很長一段時間，甚至於企圖要自殺，幸好當時有條新聞拯救了我。」漢克輕聲表示，口吻相當真誠。

 

「新聞？」布萊恩好奇提問。

 

「是阿，」年長男子抬頭，與布萊恩四目相交，「一則關於有仿生人在使用者發生危險時，亙不顧身跳出來保護的新聞，同時，而那也是首例異常仿生人事件。」

 

「等等，你的意思是，在自己世界的異常仿生人事件不是負面消息？」褐髮男子因為對方話語愣住。

 

「你似乎很詫異。」漢克稍微皺眉。

 

「因為……我從未想過這種可能性。」些微緋紅浮現在布萊恩雙頰，充分顯示出羞愧之情。

 

「不用為此感到難為情，布萊恩，我明白因為你所參與的劇情拍攝，並未料想到從最初就有可能與人類和平共存的契機。」老警探勾起嘴角，微笑回應。

 

「不能這麼說，別忘記遊戲中卡爾跟馬庫斯感情就很好——」年輕人說到一半，就在漢克露出的銳利目光中停止，接下來，後者說話了。

 

「你真是這麼認為？雖說卡爾很在乎馬庫斯沒錯，但你有注意到他親生兒子李奧的態度嗎？雖然雙方擁有血緣關係，但兒子卻無法理解父親想法，作為長輩的卡爾，肯定也沒有好好解釋過自己之所以支持仿生人原因，誤會逐漸加深，直到十一月5日的導火線引爆序幕。你或許能說整件事是李奧跑過去搗亂所致，但若卡爾提早說明清楚，盡可能坐下來跟兒子談心，是否就能徹底避免。」

 

這段話讓布萊恩用手指抵住下巴，安靜深思，過了片刻才緩緩開口。

 

「這麼說來，你認為雙方都有錯囉！」

 

「你說呢？」白髮男子攤開手反問。

 

「理解自己不熟悉的事物，能夠藉此更加喜愛或厭惡。」褐髮男子面帶微笑說出這句話。

 

「三年來耗費時間研究仿生人的結果，確實讓我這麼想，話說回來，你曾經因為某件原本陌生的東西去努力了解嗎？」漢克把視線撇向布萊恩。

 

「當然有！」後者扯開喉嚨高喊。

 

「說來聽聽？」老警案抬高眉毛。

 

布萊恩並未直接答覆，只是用手指向漢克，中年男子驚訝地也比了比自己。

 

「我？」他很意外。

 

「不，」布萊恩搖搖頭，「我是指你所佔據的身體原有者，也就是克蘭西。」

 

「老天啊！」漢克迅速扭過頭，遮掩自己的丟臉模樣，他竟然愚蠢到以為布萊恩會因為自己付出時間，想當然，肯定是對方的大齡男友才有這種可能性。

 

_ 到底要到何時才能結束遊戲，把靈魂交換回來！ _ 他認為自己快撐不住，倘若再繼續拖延下去，面子遲早丟光。

 

* * *

 

 

克蘭西瞪著眼前景象，照理來說，應該不可能碰到這種情形，但當他抵達伊甸園夜總會，一離開車就瞧見門上貼著顯目抗議標語「拆除夜總會！」、「剝奪尊嚴的鬼地方！」、「底特律不需要伊甸園！」，根據文字並非模控生命字體，而且還有部分錯誤拼字來看，這是 **人類** 親手寫的。

 

_ 為什麼有人要來抗議伊甸園的存在？ _

 

「副隊長，我們快進去處理案件。」康納從他身後傳來的提醒，促使克蘭西結束思考，抬起頭踏進燈光昏暗的性愛場所。

 

「你說案子已經不是由我負責是什麼意思！」還沒真正到死者所在的房間，白髮男子就皺眉，往正在對手機大吼的蓋文方向探去，後者顯然留意到視線，迅速就掛上電話，轉頭與他四目相交。

 

「我還想說會由誰來接手呢，原來是想坐收漁翁之利的安德森跟塑膠小狗呀。」他用欠揍口吻嘲諷著，還甩動雙臂走了過來，「看來能提早回家很幸運，我猜你們找不到兇手。」

 

「連尊重同事這點都辦不到，難怪負責的工作會被搶走。」克蘭西用毫無高低起伏的口吻反駁回去，蓋文看起來很想動粗，在旁邊安靜了幾分鐘的康納悄悄出聲。

 

「李德警探，要是你出拳，畫面就會立刻被我完整記錄下來，傳送到福勒隊長的電子信箱中，我查到你再被記一次過，年度獎金就會被沒收，想必你應該不希望為了這點小事損及未來利益吧。」

 

「哼，要不是看在獎金份上，你早就死定了！」蓋文終於放棄，只是在離開時故意用手肘猛烈碰撞這對搭檔的肩膀位置。

 

等到蓋文離開他們的聽力可及範圍後，克蘭西才扭過頭。

 

「多謝你給他一個教訓。」他忍不住露出笑容。

 

「我想你最好減少跟李德警探爭吵。」康納似乎有些不同意這種做法。

 

「你也看到是他先起頭的吧！」克蘭西皺著眉頭指出。

 

「但你們畢竟是工作上的同事……」還沒來得及勸完，白髮男子就舉起右手隨意甩動，阻止這段話。

 

「真掃興，虧我還特地感謝你，快去辦案吧！」

 

克蘭西內心有些失落，他原以為康納的舉動來自於私心，但似乎只是依照規則公事公辦，甚至於還意圖要他跟明顯憎恨自己的蓋文和平相處。 _ 不可能！ _ 即便他不是真漢克，也深知這點。

 

熟悉的房間內，躺著一名肥胖男姓屍體，除此之外什麼都沒有。

 

_ 崔西的屍體呢？ _ 中年男子在心中大聲詢問， _ 照理來說應該是兩具屍體，怎麼只有一個，還有案子，如果死的是人類，為何交由我跟康納負責？諸多疑問在瞧見自己搭檔又蹲下去， _ 伸手觸碰證物塞進嘴裡時，化為煩躁吼叫一併吐出。

 

「噁心死了！」雖說沒有喝酒，但再度親眼目睹長相與布萊恩相同的仿生人舔血畫面，仍舊讓克蘭西作嘔，幾乎要害他下午時邊看日記邊吃的東西徹底吐光。

 

褐髮仿生人充耳不聞，檢驗完後就站起身，視線掃過整個房間，LED連續前後轉動，最後才眨眨眼，別過頭對著克蘭西報告結果。

 

「死者的房間曾出現仿生人。」

 

「你這不是講屁話，我們本來就一起處裡跟仿生人有關的案件。」白髮男子把雙臂抱在胸前，心不在焉地點頭，他對於康納沒理會方才的抱怨耿耿於懷。

 

「我補充一點好了，正確來說是 **兩名。** 」克蘭西在此時挑眉， _ 兩名？所以又是兩個女孩子囉！ _

 

「你怎麼知道在場的仿生人數量？」他提出疑惑。

 

康納伸手指了指被弄亂的房間跟死者屍體，簡單說明「我剛才實際偵測過，需要兩名以上的人跟死者搏鬥，才能造成現在這種模樣。此外經由分析死者死因，他是先被拉住雙臂，再由另一個人活活勒死的，這也需要共同合作才能辦到。」

 

「你怎麼知道兇手是兩名仿生人，沒有人類介入？」白髮男子問道。

 

「死者身以及房間裡除了他以外，沒出現其他指紋。」康納輕鬆就破除疑惑。

 

「非常好，那現在我們只要知道兇手去了什麼地方就好。」克蘭西簡直等不及要外出租仿生人了，他可不像漢克口才爛到會講出讓旁人誤會的話語。

 

_ 我這就幫你把評價扭轉過來。 _

 

在興奮情緒中，他跟康納走到房間外，讓對方帶領自己來到性愛仿生人待的櫃子面前。

 

「漢克，幫我租下這名崔西。」從康納指尖對準的方向，克蘭西瞥望過去，與玻璃櫃裡的男性仿生人四目相交，等等， _ 男的？ _ 他頓時愣住。

 

起初他並不想動手，但警用仿生人神情很專注，加上他也知道這跟案子有關，於是只好伸手碰了碰螢幕，讓男性崔西得以離開。

 

接下來就跟預測般相同，康納伸手握住崔西手掌，褪除皮膚層讀取記憶，並說明有看見兩名性愛仿生人走出房間，接下來只要循著對方走過的地方，陸續讀取記憶就能找到目的地。當然，這部分克蘭西一清二楚，此時站在眼前的男性崔西，才是最需要面對的問題。

 

「欸，這傢伙怎麼辦？」他指了指男崔西，朝已經走到另一邊的康納詢問。

 

「隨便找個理由要他主動回櫃子。」仿生人口氣平穩到顯然毫不在乎，倘若是布萊恩，八成早就大吃飛醋，在剛讀取完記憶，獲得訊息後就硬拉住克蘭西的手臂，恨不得告訴全世界他們是戀人關係。而眼前的工作搭檔，似乎只專心於任務上，他只得嘆氣，轉身面對崔西。

 

「不好意思，剛才是因為任務才把你租下來，現在可以結束了。」他溫和解釋。

 

「如果現在沒空，可以保留這半小時，等到結束後再繼續。」崔西面帶微笑地說明。

 

_ 我他媽才不想跟你上床！ _

 

「真的不需要，我並不想被你服務。」他用同樣語氣補充。

 

「我的任務就是得滿足客人。」男崔西仍舊在狀況外。

 

克蘭西伸手摀住臉，煩躁地揉動，看來只能使用最後一招了，他湊近崔西，用手臂攬住對方頸部，帶動性愛仿生人視線往另一邊的康納探去，同時壓低聲音告知。

 

「有看到那邊站的仿生人嗎？我跟他是一起的，對，就是那種關係，所以你最好還是回去櫃子裡吧！」當他一說完，男崔西就臉色大變，用相當迅速的動作往後退，乖乖站到櫃子中。

 

克蘭西鬆口氣，看來直接表明是最好的，自己甚至還特地降低音量，避免崔西以外的人聽見，他認為就連康納都沒發現這份說詞。接下來，他就按照拍攝過的流程，協助康納租仿生人，直到一路追蹤至員工休息室門口。

 

克蘭西拿起槍，對著康納點頭示意，後者立刻心知肚明，跟著拿槍，就如中午在魯伯特家門外那樣，他們各自守一邊，在衝著彼此眨眼後，齊力撞擊鐵門。

 

伴隨用力碰撞牆壁的門，他們進到休息室，開始找尋有破綻的仿生人。

 

雖說早就知道兇手是兩名崔西，以及對方長相，但克蘭西在剛瞧見那位額角LED閃著亮黃色仿生人時，仍舊全身被釘在原地一秒，直到崔西轉身打算展開襲擊，才回過身，出手開始跟對方打鬥。

 

雖說外表是女性軀體，甚至手無寸鐵，但比起普通人，崔西力氣異常大，克蘭西伸手企圖要把對方壓倒在地，卻在出手後雙臂被硬推回來。連續拉扯中，他們共同摔到房間另一側，從視線餘角中，克蘭西觀察到康納正在與二號兇手肉搏。

 

_ 你果真不是打架的料。 _ 雖說自己同樣陷入苦戰，中年男子仍舊在內心吐槽揮起拳來有氣無力的警用仿生人。

 

他雙方往來揮動拳頭，撈起四周物品往對手扔去中，崔西跟DPD搭檔就這樣跑到還下著雨的戶外，水滴落在崔西們身上，藍髮崔西雙手握拳，神情憤怒，彷彿想把康納撕碎般，她正逐步往後者方向走去，口中呢喃著一些話。

 

「你不會懂得……」

 

至於康納，則是毫不猶豫就拿起配槍，將槍口位置對準崔西。撞見這幕的克蘭西，沒讓腦袋胡亂思考太多，他選擇直接把槍對準天空，扣下扳機。

 

子彈破膛而出，於半空爆炸產生的劇烈聲響，驚動到三名仿生人，克蘭西嗅著飄散在周遭的濃烈煙硝味，同時讓冰藍色眼眸流露出堅毅，注視著額角LED因為對空鳴槍而轉紅的崔西。

 

「小姐們，麻煩你解釋一下殺人動機，純粹做出襲警行為，卻什麼都不說，是會導致自己受傷，甚至死亡的。」

 

只見崔西的LED逐漸恢復藍色，她鬆開拳頭，開始說明原因。

 

「他根本就不是普通尋芳客，當我們一進入房間，那個男人就開始揮動拳頭，試圖要做出傷害行為，之所以會勒死他，純粹是想逃脫，我希望——」她別過頭，視線放到紅髮崔西身上，後者立即跑過去，伸手牽起藍髮崔西，此時話語才被接下去，「就此遠離伊甸園的惡臭、陰沉，與心愛對象生活在一起。」

 

「我要怎麼知道這段話千真萬確？」克蘭西把雙臂抱在胸前，皺著眉頭詢問。坦白講，他在拍攝時就為此產生疑惑。

 

藍髮崔西的LED迅速轉黃，表情有些變化，顯然很憤怒，若不是被她愛人用手搭住肩膀位置阻止，早就衝上前毆打克蘭西了。

 

紅髮崔西褪除手掌皮膚層，與愛人交換數據幾秒，然後才親自解釋。

 

「我把整段過程紀錄下來了。」她舉起手，在手掌上重複當時片段，透過內容可以清楚看見方才的說詞都是實話。克蘭西眨眨眼等待影片結束，一抬頭就提出另一道問題。

 

「你們有把影片給人類老闆看過嗎？」崔西搖搖頭，就算沒真正發問，中年男子也清楚答案，依照伊甸園裡服役的仿生人地位來看，根本沒辦法替自己開脫，現在，只有一個辦法了，克蘭西深呼吸，隨後說出解決方案。

 

「你們走吧，我知道這是原定計畫，」當崔西情侶露出開心神情，和站在另一側的康納試圖要表達意見時，克蘭西勾起嘴角，繼續說下去，「但是，你們得把剛才的影片傳給旁邊這位警用仿生人，有證據才能替你們開脫，既然無法自己作證，那就由我們來協助。」

 

當然，這個建議立刻就被接受，紅髮崔西與康納傳送部分數據，克蘭西觀察到搭檔的LED轉色時間顯然過久，但他並未直接開口，僅僅在內心銘記這幕。

 

整段過程持續不過幾秒，當崔西翻過鐵絲網離去後，有股異樣感在克蘭西內心快速湧現，他稍微觀察康納模樣，然後伸手揉動太陽穴位置。此時康納忽然轉頭，眨眼並歪頭，好奇地注視著白髮男子，古怪感頓時加劇，克蘭西發現他忽然非常想跑進廁所，而目的僅有一個。

 

_ 該死，我竟然挑在這時候莫名其妙地產生性慾！ _

 

* * *

 

 

「幸好康納不是家政型仿生人。」漢克瞪著螢幕喃喃評論道。

 

「怎麼說？」布萊恩好奇地挑起眉毛提問。

 

「恩，你瞧，一開始他按我家門鈴方式就不對，沒有人會一次壓十幾秒。然後要闖進屋內，也不先看看有沒有備用鑰匙，就直接破窗。叫人醒來竟然用呼巴掌，還 **兩次，** 老天啊！我認為要是他去照顧人，會被弄到轟出去。」老警探抱怨著。

 

「漢克，我要跟你講清楚一件事。」褐髮男人的樣子有點羞澀，令漢克忍不住提高注意力。

 

「是什麼？」他揮揮手示意對方把話將出口。

 

「就是你看見的呼兩次巴掌，比較大力的那下，是即興演出。」年輕人抓抓後腦勺，不好意思地解釋。

 

「所以你是指劇本當初沒有安排你打兩次，而且只是輕拍囉！」漢克皺著眉頭表示，布萊恩輕微點頭。

 

「之所以有那段，是因為前面克蘭西在拍攝時自己加了一場打康納巴掌的戲，後來單純要趁機報復回來。」

 

「先等一下，你所提到的康納被打巴掌橋段，我怎麼完全沒看見？」中年男子確定自己全程都緊盯螢幕，但對於布萊恩提及的部分絲毫沒記憶，他可沒老到有失憶症狀。

 

「因為那是當康納沒有在巢穴章節選擇救搭檔才會被打，而先前你要我選擇救，所以才沒機會看見。」布萊恩隨即說明。

 

「我總覺得自己好像白挨揍了。」老警探的口吻中透漏著不服氣。

 

但隨後康納把衣服送到廁所交給遊戲中的自己後，就開始亂走情節，造成漢克胡思亂想，沒有繼續深陷在自己被呼巴掌這點上。

 

_ 仿生人還真方便阿，透過掃瞄就什麼事情都知道，所以當時他才會突然提出要幫我——幹！ _ 他扭過頭，死命盯著專心操控康納的布萊恩腦袋瓜， _ 康納那小子，該不會在我跟克蘭西交換身分期間，也對他做出同樣舉動吧！ _

 

漢克真心期盼最好別發生。

 


	9. Chapter 9

「副隊長，我偵測到你現在非常需要——」康納雙眼直直盯著克蘭西，打算說出自己的分析結果，白髮男子趕在對方說出答案前，大聲插嘴。

 

「你給我看清狀況，康納，這是我個人問題，別想干涉！」道出話語同時，他選擇把頭別開不去看仿生人，就怕羞愧化為紅暈，清楚呈現在雙頰讓對方知曉。即便心知肚明，對於康納而言，這不過是相當普通，人類會出現的生理反應罷了，之後的發言，明顯就印證這點。

 

「我明白人類會產生慾望，如果可以，我能夠予以協助。」克蘭西猛然愣住，迅速扭頭瞪著康納瞧，後者稍微勾起嘴角，似乎在嘗試面帶微笑。這番舉動引起年長男子一陣不滿，他發現此時自己拋去原先的溫和態度，邁開雙腿走過去，伸手指著褐髮仿生人，口中怒罵。

 

「孩子，你知道自己講了些什麼鬼話嗎？幫我，你當自己是誰？如果深知答案的話，就別隨意提出這種要求！」直到手指觸及到康納制服，他才停下不再痛斥，至於被罵的那方，額角LED從頭到尾都是湛藍，甚至連轉動都沒，克蘭西表達出來的情緒，在康納眼中無疑是非常正常的跡象。

 

「搭檔，副隊長，我是你搭檔。」過於平靜的語氣，搭配用來呈現生理狀態的LED，充分令克蘭西知道康納立場。

 

「對，搭檔，」他火冒三丈地點著頭，「 **只是** 搭檔，現在別再說任何廢話了，馬上就滾回車裡等我。」

 

「但副隊長，我真的可以協助——」即便僅是些微，但仿生人語氣似乎變得有些焦急，身為資深演員的克蘭能夠依靠隻字片語推測出改變，他並不想扳起臉孔，但在這件事情上，真的沒辦法仰賴康納。

 

「立刻！」他扯開喉嚨大吼，並指向停車的地點，康納終於放棄爭辯，願意暫時離開，只是在回車上前，還拋下這麼一句。

 

「如果要找我，只要來車上就好。」

 

克蘭西斜眼望著逐漸遠去的仿生人背影， _ 不，我並不需要你，唯一能解決我困難的，只有布萊恩，但你純粹是擁有他的長相與聲音，仍舊沒辦法徹底成為他。 _

 

他衝到伊甸園裡的公共廁所內，坐在馬桶上褪除褲子，伸手握住似乎因為一段時間沒獲得釋放，不久前又因為康納跟夜總會中的氛圍影響，漲起一些的慾望。

 

「布萊恩……」他讓自己腦海中想著自己真正的愛人，雙方相處的甜蜜時光，回憶當對方躺在身下，因為性愛達到高潮，露出滿足的模樣，以及進到布萊恩體內時，被緊密臀部肉完全包圍後帶來的快感。

 

當在摩擦到一定程度，白色濁物噴灑出來的瞬間，顯著的艷紅佔據整張臉，這從來就不在預定事項中，現在他不僅希冀要回布萊恩身邊，還連帶讓康納誤解，天知道之後警用仿生人覺醒後，會不會對搭檔產生異議。只是此時，似乎不是思考這些的時候，克蘭西拿起衛生紙簡單清潔，接著撈起手機，經過崔西案件，時間已經來到將近10點。

 

他知道遊戲中原先安排漢克帶康納去大使橋。

 

_ 我該按照計畫走嗎？ _ 這問題不到一秒就得到答案， _ 當然！ _ 他並不是要去橋邊跟仿生搭檔擦槍走火的，而是另一個理由。

 

克蘭西沒思考太多，他迅速走向車子，原本打算盡速對康納提出邀約，但睏倦感快速襲來，他大大地打個呵欠。

 

「副隊長，你很疲憊。」在副駕駛座等待他回來的康納緩緩說著。

 

「經過昨晚到凌晨的案件跟審訊，睡不到8小時匆忙趕到警局，早上到拉文戴爾區便利商店問話，中午左右鴿子窩追人，還有剛才又跟崔西打了一架，你認為我還會有精神嗎？」他眨著由於呵欠，泛出些微眼淚的天空色眼睛，注視康納詢問。

 

警用仿生人的LED轉動半圈，沒幾秒就回應了，「我偵測到你整個下午都沒睡，剛才還——」

 

「還怎樣？」他挑起眉毛，表現著對於搭檔會如何回穎這點感興趣的模樣。

 

他在內心偷笑，觀察著宛若紅綠燈般在三色間頻繁變動的LED，康納似乎想直言，但又顧慮人類想法，最後才低下頭，輕聲呢喃，「沒什麼，你休息吧，我要回模控生命了。」

 

「等等！」他在仿生人伸手意圖拉開車門時開口阻擋。康納停下動作，詫異地扭頭看向克蘭西。

 

「我能借用你一些時間嗎？」 _ 這聽起來像在約自己喜歡的對象出去。 _ 大腦在此時提醒著， _ 閉嘴！ _ 他快速反駁， _ 你很清楚我有理由，康納非去不可。 _

 

「副隊長，你明天還得有體力上班——」仿生人試圖拒絕，忽然，LED轉黃了，他眨下眼，讀出訊息，「剛才我接到模控生命發給我的訊息，他們說我明天休息。」

 

克蘭西正要說話，手機震動並伴隨鈴聲，他好奇地拿起來觀看，螢幕上跳出傑弗瑞傳的對話： **辛苦了，明天你就好好待在家中休息吧！**

 

「哼，」他抬高眉毛，「看來傑弗瑞也不是什麼冷血動物。」看來這就是遊戲中漢克能三更半夜跑去大使橋，並在十一月8日才去處理新案件的理由。

 

「副隊長，你打算邀我做什麼？」康納的詢問，迅速把克蘭西拉回現實，他抬頭看了看已經不打算回公司，選擇乖巧坐回位置上的褐髮仿生人。

 

「在開始以前，你能等我睡飽嗎？」說到這邊，他再度打個巨大呵欠，「我真的要好好休息一陣子。」

 

「我可以在這邊等待你醒來，請安心睡吧，安德森副隊長。」康納微微勾起嘴角，克蘭西沒有繼續答腔，睏倦讓他忍不住把腦袋貼住椅背，緊閉雙眼，沒多久就陷入夢境中。

 

有個仿生人在旁邊睜大眼睛凝視自己睡覺感覺很怪，但也許是因為長相，抑或者真的過於疲憊，被康納盯著瞧，竟讓他比在凌晨時躺在舒適床鋪間，有相撲陪伴的情形下還快睡著。

 

* * *

 

 

「我相信克蘭西不會背叛我。」聽完漢克言論的布萊恩，嚴肅表示。

 

「你怎麼知道他不會因為別無他法，硬著頭皮尋求康納的幫忙？」漢克提問。

 

布萊恩凝視漢克，琥珀色雙眼透露出自己相當正經的模樣，「你會想跟我上床嗎？」

 

老警探連忙擺手，快速往後退，「當然不會，你又不是康納！」

 

「這就對了，」年輕人咧嘴一笑，「反過來說，克蘭西也不會把康納當成我，所以我才能斬釘截鐵地說出他不可能背叛愛人。」

 

「你還真信任他啊！」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前低聲說著。

 

「相信自己所愛的人很基本。」布萊恩的笑容，頓時更加燦爛迷人「不過你剛才說的都是實話？」忽然他話鋒一轉，詢問起那段自白的真實性。

 

「毫無假言。」中年男子隨即申明。

 

「所以說你確實在案件結束後，因為突如其來的性慾而要康納助一臂之力？」布萊恩的腦袋稍微垂落，有些害羞地提問。

 

這幕讓漢克忍不住受影響，跟著臉紅，他別過頭，抓抓下巴擠出回應，「原本我想自己解決，但花了十分鐘都沒用，所以只好去車上找康納——」

 

「肯定是因為你平常生活習慣太差的關係。」布萊恩笑著指出。

 

「囉嗦，立刻結束這個話題！」老警探怒吼。

 

「好好好，不鬧你了。」褐髮年輕人舉起雙手佯裝投降姿態，但在說話同時還帶有笑意。

 

漢克氣呼呼地看著重新拿起PS4手把，繼續遊戲的布萊恩，腦中說著自己永遠沒辦法真實說出口的反駁言論： _ 我在跟康納上床時，可是讓他滿意到LED整個變為紅色，露出一副相當陶醉的模樣呢！ _

 

他痛恨起每當談論私密事情，自己就容易難為情的性格。

 

* * *

 

 

面部在睡夢中受到重擊，克蘭西皺著眉，緩緩撐開眼皮，視線逐漸聚集，當模糊影像漸漸清晰後，他發現康納正高舉右手臂，準備朝他的臉頰呼第二次巴掌。

「我醒了。」他有些不悅地開口。

仿生人放下手，平淡表示，「現在已經快凌晨一點了，剛才有巡邏仿生人過來提醒不能把車停放在這邊太久。」

「所以你用這種方式才叫醒我？」克蘭西翹起眉毛，康納的LED轉動一圈，腦袋我旁邊轉動，然後才發言。

「我原本有用叫的，但你一直沒醒，因此才改成拍打。」雖然仿生人語氣沒太多高低起伏，淡但年長男子總覺得對方在隱瞞些什麼。

「很好，我就不跟你追究了，那就按照原定計畫，我們這就出發。」克蘭西伸個懶腰，握住方向盤，把車子開到道路上，路途中康納低著頭，顯然在思考些什麼。

「你是不是想說什麼？」出於疑惑，白髮男子忍不住詢問。

「請問，」仿生人抬起頭，與克蘭西四目相交，「布萊恩是誰？」

「布……」開車到一半的中年男子被這突如其來的問題嚇著，手一不小心離開方向盤，他趕緊穩定下來，重新握住方向盤，讓車回到正常行徑間，好險此時很晚了，路上沒其他車輛經過，否則就會釀下大禍。

「你他媽的不要隨便問種問題！」一確定雙方都沒事了，克蘭西立刻大吼。他發現康納的LED因為這句話轉紅，經過幾秒才做出回應。

「副隊長，很抱歉害你嚇到，我只是很好奇那個你在睡夢中呼喊的男人究竟是誰。」褐髮仿生人除了致歉，還順道拋出問題， _ 睡夢中？ _ 這讓克蘭西冷靜許多，他原以為是康納跑到廁所外偷聽，看來能把緊張感放下了，既然只是夢境，那就很好瞎掰。

「康納，你應當知道人類本來就會做夢吧，」隨著引導，仿生人安靜點頭，「我現在早就不記得自己夢到些什麼，但大概是過於疲倦，因此碰到一個名為布萊恩的男人，並無意間喊出對方名字。」他親切說明，心底瘋狂渴求康納別分析出太多訊息。

「我認為布萊恩，讓你開心許多，當你喊出這名字時，我曾簡單分析你的生理狀態，系統告訴我這是： **幸福。** 副隊長，我很高興你能因為睡眠獲得這種感覺。」警用仿生人相當平靜，克蘭西隨意點頭， _ 幸福？這確實是我跟布萊恩相處時最常感受到的滋味。 _

對話沒有進行下去，之後在抵達大使橋前，康納都很安靜，只是低頭，任由額角LED轉為黃色， _ 你在想什麼呢 _ ，克蘭西趁等紅綠燈期間，稍微打量康納， _ 不會是因為嫉妒吧？ _ 他推測大概是因為布萊恩所致， _ 倘若真是如此，很抱歉我幫不上忙。 _ 他僅能無聲道歉。

「我們到了，下車吧！」大約十分鐘後，他們來到河畔，克蘭西鬆開安全帶時開口表示。

康納沒有太快開車門，而是等到他先行離去，坐到長椅後時才下車，不久前才緩緩飄落的雪花撒在整座城市，形成絕美景色，但克蘭西沒太多心情觀賞，他認定不只自己，就連康納都有諸多疑惑想提，既然如此，不妨就利用現在一次講清楚。

「副隊長，你為什麼要帶我來這邊？」仿生人的詢問背後傳來，克蘭西讓視線環過整片河面， _ 這邊可是我跟布萊恩拍攝的最初場景呀！不僅如此，大使橋更是這段戀情的開端。 _ 當然，雖說是正確答案，他並不會用這套說詞。

「我以前常來這邊。」他淡淡說出劇情中漢克的回應。

「是不是帶著柯爾？」由於早就介紹過，康納自然無需拐彎抹角。

「是阿，」克蘭西答道，並別過頭看著站在椅子後方的康納，「你想繼續站在那裡，還是過來坐在我旁邊聊？」

「仿生人不會腳酸，所以沒關係。」康納相當有禮貌地拒絕，但這種態度卻引發克蘭西不滿。

「但我會在意，你可知道跟別人說話時站在後面有夠怪的嗎？」也許是理解到搭檔有意見，仿生人總算繞到長椅前，坐在克蘭西身旁的空位上。

「剛才在伊甸園時，你為什麼要選擇對空鳴槍？」康納提出疑惑。

「至少我得聽聽她們有什麼原因。」年長男子將雙臂交叉在胸前表示。

「 **萬一，** 我是說萬一，」褐髮仿生人扭頭盯著克蘭西的湛藍眼眸，神情似乎有些慌張，「你的動作沒能讓她停止，反而引來憤怒，要跑過去連帶把你給殺了怎麼辦？」

「當時你不就站在我旁邊？」面對這套假設，克蘭西絲毫不緊張，他抬高眉毛指出，「若有必要，隨時可以開槍。」

「我……」康納迅速低下頭來，沒能繼續辯駁。

「還是說，」克蘭西咧嘴一笑，盯著仿生人的那雙焦糖色眼睛，「實際上你根本就不想開槍？」

這句話促使康納猛然抬頭，LED隨之變黃，「沒有。」除了說不，他還搖搖頭。

「你的燈環可沒這樣說，」克蘭西指向出賣主人的LED表示，「就算你不出手，我也能理解。」此時，他的語氣柔和不少。

「真的？」康納顯然十分詫異，「模控生命曾說如果有必要，可以當場解決犯人。」

「對， **有必要，** 但之後崔西主動解釋，甚至願意提供自己拍攝的珍貴畫面，要是在此之前你選擇開槍，就無法獲得答案，不過我很在意一件事——」降低康納警戒心後，自然就得進入正題，克蘭西瞇起眼睛，說出想了解的疑惑，「當崔西傳送訊息給你時，LED閃黃時間維持好幾秒，這顯然不是正常現象，康納，當時你還看見其他東西，沒錯吧？」

「崔西們打算去一個地方，雖然我不知道正確地點，但那邊似乎對於異常仿生人而言很重要。」這番話引起克蘭西興趣。

得知耶利哥應當是要留到前往史特拉福大廈處理案件才有機會，但卻因為崔西緣故提早，那麼隔天，自己與康納又會在電視台碰到什麼事情呢？是進一步關於耶利哥情報，抑或是毫無斬獲。無論如何，他都得在此引導出仿生人說出最重要的關鍵。

「你是否有看見任何重要訊息？」他讓口吻嚴肅些，藉此聲明這條訊息的重要程度。

「一塊老朽的鐵板上，寫著——」康納眨眨眼，死命注視著克蘭西的雙眸，「 **耶利哥。** 」

**賓果！** 他幾乎想放聲歡呼，竟然能夠提早得知耶利哥存在，甚至於成功讓康納說出口。

「你認為那會是個怎樣的地方？」白髮男子忽然好奇於在尚未前往廢棄船隻前，康納對於異常仿生人基地的想法。

「烏托邦，」康納平靜描述，「想必對於異常仿生人來說，那會是個幫助自己忘卻過去煩憂的綠洲。」

「沒想到你還挺浪漫的嘛。」克蘭西打趣地說道。

這句話讓康納再度垂下頭，但呈現出來的不再是試圖逃避，如果真要克蘭西形容，顯然是高興於自己能被稱讚。

「你還有其他想問的嗎？」中年男子提問。

康納重新揚起頭，LED快速轉動，「什麼都可以問？」

好吧，這肯定不是什麼好預兆，但克蘭西仍舊安靜點頭，等待康納拋出疑惑。

「你時常夢見布萊恩嗎？」雖說模樣有些遲疑，但康納還是在約莫半分鐘後說話了。

_ 何止夢見！我們是同居伴侶！ _ 克蘭西在內心吶喊，可惜他還是得想出其他說法，「坦白講我不知道，甚至於在剛被你叫醒後就忘記夢境內容，直到經你詢問，才明白原來自己曾說過夢話，呼喊過某人名字。」他盡可能表現出煩躁感，但願仿生人得以提早放棄追根究柢。

「我也想跟布萊恩一樣，讓你擁有類似感受。」也許是因為還沒覺醒前，仿生人無法表現出部分情緒，康納彷彿在宣告著什麼，但音量卻比平常說話沒大上多少，臉部神情還是一副撲克臉。但克蘭西感受到了，他察覺出這份堅持。

「我很高興你有這份心，」他伸手搭住警用仿生人肩膀，「非常感謝。」伴隨著微笑，他講出這句話。

康納稍微勾起嘴角，輕柔點頭。

「對了，副隊長，早上在魯伯特家——」仿生人忽然想起什麼似地，話鋒一轉，提及中午的案件地點。

「你該不會還在自責魯伯特的自殺行徑吧？」克蘭西有些憂慮，但康納迅速搖頭。

「不，我是要說關於——」這句話沒能被完整說出，額角LED在無預警中轉為黃色，康納眨眨眼，「時間差不多，我該回模控生命了。」語畢後他就猛然起身，年長男子對此感到疑惑

「別跟我說你還有門禁時間。」他半開玩笑地表示。

「不，應該不算，只是我得在凌晨二點半前回公司待機。」康納解釋。

「為什麼要特別定時間？」克蘭西皺起眉頭。

「確保有妥善待機，避免機體在任務途中出現錯誤。」仿生人隨即做進一步說明。

「待機在什麼地方都可以吧？」白髮男子詢問。

「是沒錯，但模控生命希望我每天回公司。」康納繼續說著。

「也就是指，你無法在外面 **過夜** 囉！」他刻意挑挑眉毛，只見康納LED轉動，稍微別過頭才肯發言。

「這條命令寫在系統中，我無法違逆。」

「那麼我就不耽誤你了，快跟我回車上，立刻就送你去待機！」他有些粗聲粗氣地呼喊。

「等等，我可以自己搭計程車，不用勞煩——」警用仿生人連忙揮手阻止，但克蘭西伸手用力推動對方背脊，並補充。

「是我擅自帶你來這邊聊天的，當然有義務帶你回去，明白了就說一聲！」

「Got it！」雖說這回應很公式化，但克蘭西清楚發現康納話語間隱含的笑意。

 

* * *

 

 

「這段劇情設計也太不合理了！」漢克喃喃自語的聲音，引起布萊恩注意，他扭過頭好奇提問。

「為什麼要這麼說？」

「恩，你瞧，首先是崔西選擇襲警，之後還試圖要逃走，若不是原本打算開槍的康那主動收起槍支，她不就解釋機會都沒有？」漢克回答。

「但你選擇收手，所以才能得知殺人真相。」年輕人笑著說道。

「是阿是阿，不但沒有追究襲警的事情，甚至還讓這對情侶可以逃出伊甸園，真是聖人！」老警探諷刺地表示。

「不說這個了，你提到的意外就是在這起案件結束後吧？」果然，重複被提及的部分導致漢克雙頰泛紅。

「沒錯……」

「在這以後呢，你們一樣有前往大使橋？」布萊恩雙眼在談及大使橋時閃閃發亮，彷彿很期待聽見答案，白髮男子感到不解。

「你似乎對這部分很感興趣。」他指出。

「因為，」褐髮年輕人迅速低頭，遮掩逐漸浮現的害羞之情，「大使橋是我跟克蘭西拍攝的第一個場景。」

「算是定情地點對吧！」布萊恩沒回答，只是輕微點頭， _ 哈，終於扳回一城！ _ 漢克在內心大聲歡呼。

「你們在橋邊發生什麼事？」早就知道結果會跟遊戲劇情相異的布萊恩，拋出問題。

「單純閒聊，重要的是，在這之後發生什麼。」漢克雙手抱在胸膛前，用力點頭。

「之後？」年輕人不禁歪頭。

  
「我得讓你明白，康納永遠讓你意想不到。」老警探沒有立刻表明答案，只是在說出這句話的當下，咧嘴一笑。   


 


	10. Chapter 10

當天回去後，克蘭西睡很好，這次他同樣在相撲的陪伴下入眠，差別是不再要大狗睡床邊。

 

「上來！」他拍著床墊大喊。

 

「汪！」體型巨大的聖伯納興奮吠叫，雙腳一瞪跳到床上。

 

克蘭西咧嘴一笑，雙手環抱住大狗，窗外仍舊飄著雪花，但在溫暖的毛髮，以及回憶稍早帶過康納回模控生命，看著對方點頭感謝的模樣中，他逐漸入夢。倘若按照劇情走向，隔天馬庫斯就會透過電視台發表宣言，他得養好清神面對下午的後續調查工作。

 

早晨，他在透過窗戶照進房內的光線中睜開眼睛，懷裡的聖伯納犬挪動身軀，清醒過來。肚子傳來一陣咕嚕，中年男子下意識伸手碰碰， _ 今天就在這邊弄早餐好了， _ 他心想， _ 雖說不是自己的身體，但老是吃外面也不太好。 _

 

當冰箱門一被敞開，克蘭西就衝著眼前畫面皺眉，他隨意撈起某個無法看清內容物的玻璃瓶。

 

「嗚……」跟隨他到廚房的相撲，忽然發出悲鳴，白髮男子猛然扭頭，寧是把頭低下來的大狗，接著再度將視線放到手裡的瓶子上。

 

「難道說——」他轉動玻璃瓶，跟相撲四目相交，「這是酒？」

 

當然，大狗沒辦法說話，但克蘭西還是微微一笑，輕撫相撲腦袋。

 

「你不喜歡我酗酒，所以才會這樣吧，放心，」他把酒塞回冰箱，改成撈起旁邊的柳橙汁，「我早上喝這個。」

 

這動作成功換來聖伯納的興奮彈跳身體，尾巴大幅搖晃，還叫了幾聲，克蘭西觀察這幕，他發現大狗比想像中討人喜歡，這讓他不禁用力多揉動相撲腦袋幾次。

 

他用冰箱裡僅存不多，似乎勉強能吃的食材弄了一道不怎麼營養的披薩餐，在替相撲倒好飼料後，隨即打開電視，邊吃邊看新聞。

 

_ 這地方的治安真差 _ 。才短短半小時，新聞就已經撥出第三起搶案，幸好漢克現階段只需負責仿生人相關案件，否則連自己的休息時間都會被完全剝奪，隨後的新聞，卻牢牢抓住克蘭西目光。

 

「昨天下午，有位匿名者運送一大群鴿子前往底特律寵物收容中心，捐贈者沒有透露詳細訊息，只用電子文字告知鴿子們的主人忽然意外身亡，需要幫忙找新家。根據收容所志工表示，鴿子們脾氣很溫和，但奇怪的是似乎不太喜歡人類，反倒是中心裡的仿生員工靠過去時，會快速一擁而上，親切啄著臉頰部分，顯然牠們跟仿生人很熟，原因大概是前主人將鴿群給家政仿生人照顧才會產生這種情形。」

 

他愣愣地看著這則新聞結束。 _ 一群鴿子，忽然失去主人，還特別親近仿生人？ _ 無須多言，光憑這些關鍵字克蘭西就隨即知道這是魯伯特飼養的寵物，他快速把剩餘的披薩吞光，關閉電視往後倚靠沙發陷入思考。

 

_ 康納為什麼選擇用匿名方式，沒直明說前主人是魯伯特？難道仿生人就沒飼養寵物資格？ _ 新聞中的志工們認為鴿子是人類要仿生人餵養，完全沒料到會有仿生人自己想養，也就是說，歧視仍舊存在於某些人心底。就算表面上已經有不少改變，但碰見某些情況，還是會用既定想法去推敲。

 

「該死！」他猛然緊握拳頭，用力朝桌面捶下去，藉此紓發瞧見仿生人被欺侮的憤怒心情。

 

「嗚……」緩緩走到他身旁的相撲，透過哀號表達出擔憂。

 

克蘭西把頭轉過去，這是早晨起床後第二次聖伯納對他這樣，忽然，男子感覺過意不去，他不好意思地抓抓腦袋。

 

「抱歉，相撲，我只是不希望仿生人持續受苦，」他從側面稍微往窗外觀察，雪已經停了，天氣好轉不少，此時他想到既能打發時間，又可以暫時忘記煩惱的方法，「繼續在這邊生悶氣有沒用，不妨我帶你出去散步，昨天關在家中一天肯定很無聊，出去晃晃吧！」他熱情呼喊，只見相撲轉身咬了一條牽繩過來，朝克蘭西搖動尾巴。

 

「真是聰明的乖孩子。」白髮男子親切說著，並接過繩子，轉過頭，視線再度對準電視，盯著黑掉的螢幕瞧。

 

到了隔天下午，馬庫斯就會發表一段關鍵宣言，屆時，人類想法能改變嗎？

 

他拭目以待。

 

* * *

 

 

「我曾經思考過，如果在沒人飼養的情形下，那些鴿子會怎樣。」布萊恩安靜地呢喃。

 

「這就是為什麼康納要幫助鴿群找尋新家。」漢克回答。

 

「但這應該是小事，怎麼會有媒體去報導？」年輕人表達疑惑。

 

「我想你應該不知道詳細情況，但底特律治安非常差，所以就算再微小的正面事蹟，媒體都會透過新聞播送給居民，讓他們獲得信心，明白在這座烏煙瘴氣的城市，仍然有一絲光明。」漢克點著頭解釋。

 

「不，我很了解 **底特律實情，** 」堅毅的口吻，引起老警探目光，在對方的專注神情中，褐髮年輕人繼續說下去，「我是土生土長的底特律人，只是沒想到就算經過20年，已經成為科技重鎮的家鄉，還是充滿犯罪。」

 

「真看不出來你跟我同鄉。」漢克忍不住挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「怎……怎麼說？」布萊恩詫異於對方的推測。

 

「恩，我還是頭一回碰見像你這樣活潑開朗的底特律居民。」白髮警探平靜說明。

 

「過去我曾痛恨過自己生在一座外人厭惡的地方，但多年後回頭來看，才發現城市沒有錯誤，永遠都是人為所致，現在，我已經能夠大聲說著：『我以身為底特律人為榮！』。」附帶著燦笑，他大聲喊出最後一句話。

 

漢克笑著搖頭，凝視眼前的大男孩。

 

「我很高興你能這樣想。」他安靜發言，沒能透過雙唇講述，只得繼續藏在心底的，是他自己也跟對方有著同樣想法。

 

就算底特律再糟糕，一文不值，終究是 **他與康納** 的家。

 

* * *

 

 

2038年十一月8日下午快兩點左右，全鎮居民的媒體訊息都在一瞬間被強制切換成一名褪除皮膚層，讓眾人一眼就知道他真正身分，名為「馬庫斯」的仿生人在發表宣言，媒體的焦點瞬間轉換到「仿生人造反了？又或者是人類自作自受？」的議題上，網路討論版清一色都是相關報導，甚至還有人開投票詢問身為血肉之軀，該站在人類同伴還是仿生人這邊。

克蘭西注視著熱門論壇上的討論串，兩邊支持度幾乎走在55波，也就是說人類對於仿生人的態度在輿論這塊屬於中立。與此同時，某個電視台臨時舉辦辯論，反方是由在廣場很囂張的反仿生人組織成員擔任，正方竟然是名不見經傳，被稱之為「仿生人之友」的團體。

「剝去LED後，實際上仿生人跟我們並沒有什麼不同。」電視上那位相當平凡的中年女性，以這句話做結尾。

克蘭西幾乎想穿過螢幕，直接表明他有著同樣想法，就連媒體也不再一面倒，全盤把錯推給仿生人，馬庫斯仍然是走和平派，包含訴求也是希望雙方和平共處，路上隨機採訪的觀眾，以及記者都公平許多，就事論事，在沒人受傷的情形下，本來就不該抹黑。

_ 賽門呢？ _ 資深演員皺了皺眉，根據電視上提供的空拍畫面，只有三名仿生人跳傘離開。他想到此時可能躲在電視台頂樓的家政仿生人，雖說不知道走向，但仍然得謹慎，依照原本劇情，史特拉福大樓的兩條結尾，不是頂樓上碰見賽門，就是茶水間的JB300，必須從中挑一個犧牲。倘若是賽門，幾乎能確保康納毫髮無傷，但若是JB300，就極有可能面臨在克蘭西看來與陷阱無異的火車難題，賽門是遊戲NPC，但JB300只是純粹路人。

就在他摀住腦袋深思時，一個念頭閃過腦袋， _ 你有能力修改走向，何必擔憂這點？ _

既然如此，他會拚盡全力，來保障仿生搭檔的安危，這並非是康納擁有布萊恩長相因素。而是單純在那段劇情中，警用仿生人本來就不該落入大衛設計的粗糙陷阱內，天知道40%死亡率，最終只會害到自己！

_ 抱歉，大衛，但我很厭惡你的安排。 _ 雖說是道歉，但克蘭臉上卻掛著一抹奸詐笑容，他忽然想知道，當身為編劇的大衛，得知他把遊戲劇情惡搞成現在這副模樣，甚至還放手用漢克身分去追求康納的驚訝表情。

**絕對會很精彩。**

 

* * *

 

 

「原來在馬庫斯對全城直播前，情況是這樣啊……」漢克點著頭，觀察在螢幕中忙進忙出的馬庫斯。

「你似乎不會氣他害警方工作量大增。」布萊恩調皮地表示。

「怎麼會？我認為他反抗人類的理由相當合理。」漢克隨即回答。

「但他不是還曾差點要對克里斯開槍？等等，我先確認一下，這部分你有碰到過嗎？」年輕人拋出疑惑。

「如果你是指他到醫院探望我時，對我提及自己在國會大廈公園前巡邏時，不小心在緊張之下對和平抗議的仿生人開槍，那麼我已經對此痛斥他一頓——你沒事吧？」正當老警探在驕傲說出自己多挺仿生人時，忽然留意到身旁的布萊恩臉色很怪。

「你剛才說……醫院？」布萊恩瞪大雙眼，神情相當驚訝。

「看來遊戲中沒同樣情節，但你放心好了，我人安然無恙。」明白對方在擔憂另一邊愛人情形的漢克，連忙補充。

「為什麼會住院？」褐髮年輕人仍舊很慌張。

「都是為了康納——」白髮警探凝視著布萊恩，開始描述詳細原因。

 

* * *

 

 

再度響起的門鈴，促使克蘭西立即反應過來，他起身前去應門，不用猜，站在門外的果真是康納。

「副隊長，史特拉福大廈發生被一群仿生人闖進去，我們得快點——噢，哈囉，相撲！」原本想專業匯報任務內容的警用仿生人，在瞧見跟隨主人走到門邊的聖伯納犬時，立即舉起手，朝大狗打招呼。

「我當然知道，他還對整個底特律發表一段宣言呢，你在這邊等一會，我換件衣服再出門。」克蘭西盯著窗外雪景，繼續穿身上這件他肯定凍死，於是便簡單交代後就轉身進到漢克房間。

他搖著頭，注視漢克衣櫥內的服裝，不是太久沒穿，導致已經生出霉味，就是不足以幫助他保暖， _ 底特律冷得要死，他怎麼能忍受只穿這種材質的薄襯衫？ _ 若非拍攝時只需倚賴動態捕捉，他早就直接衝到大衛面前，狠揍那名要求一名年過半百的中年人，在大雪中身穿薄衣物的惡劣編劇，這行為等同是虐待。

幸好，他還是有順利找到其中一件適合這種天氣穿的衣服，一踏出房門，耳邊就傳來球類反彈至地面，以及大狗的吠叫聲，隨後，他就發現原來是康納正在跟相撲用網球玩你丟我撿。

等等，那顆球哪來的？他皺起眉頭，老演員可不記得康納身上有任何球，他認定除了25分錢外，仿生人不可能隨身攜帶其他物品。

「你手上那顆球是怎麼回事？」他好奇詢問。

「相撲叼給我的，你為什麼認不出自己寵物的物品？」隨著仿生人的反問，克蘭西迅速冒冷汗，該死！答案偏偏是這個，不過他終究是演員，還是有方法全身而退。

「我已經很久沒跟他玩球了，自從……你知道的。」果真，這種刻意把話說一半的語句，成功讓仿生人產生罪惡感，先不說康納的愧疚神色是系統模擬還是自己產生，總之話題總算整個被拉走。

「是我的錯，我不該讓你想起傷心往事，」他扔下球，沒有繼續用喜悅表情觀察相撲，而是選擇低頭，說出話語，「快走吧，畢竟案件不能拖太久。」

「別為此難過，這件事完全與你無關。」克蘭西模樣十分平靜，誰能猜想出此時此刻，他內心正鬆口氣，高興於再度蒙騙過警用仿生人一回。

驅車前往史特拉福途中，康納都異常安靜，並未開口說話，甚至連拿出硬幣把玩(雖說克蘭西清楚那動作實際上是機體校正)都沒，直到抵達目的地，踏入電梯前一刻，白髮男子才想起自己稍早看見的新聞。

「呃，康納——」他有些猶豫地開口，只見仿生人因為叫喚仰起頭，用柔順的琥珀色眼眸注視他，克蘭西發覺自己忽然有些緊張，但還是把話說出來，「我早上看見一則報導，有人匿名送了一群鴿子給寵物收容所，那件事是你做的，沒錯吧？」

康納連LED都沒轉動，就直接回答，「沒錯，我不希望鴿子們飽受飢餓之苦。」

「那你為什麼要匿名，而非直接報出身分，甚至於沒讓志工知道原主人是仿生人？」他選擇追問下去。

「收容所規定 **只有** 人類才允許捐贈，而在飼養寵物上，也是同樣如此，這就是為什麼魯伯特要偷偷養，」褐髮仿生人微微低頭，LED在此時轉黃，「我明白自己不該違反規則，抱歉，副隊長。」

「把頭抬起來，」克蘭西察覺這是第二次自己要求康納這樣做，一如先前在大使橋的情形，仿生人照做了，「我並不會為此生氣，那是你自己願意協助鴿群，想必牠們會很高興離開狹窄公寓，搬去陽光充足，能自由翱翔的新家，除此之外，魯伯特也會感謝你。」

「但魯伯特已經——」康納語氣有些悲傷。

「就算是那樣，他不就是因為擔心鴿子，才寧可住在公寓內，你的行為，自然能獲得認同。」老演員咧嘴一笑。

警用仿生人似乎理解了，神情恢復成平常的撲克臉，並點點頭，同一時間，電梯停下，緩緩在他們面前打開。

「挖喔喔，就連FBI都來湊熱鬧！」克蘭西走過案發現場，打趣地說著。

「馬庫斯是全城轉播，FBI認為DPD辦事不力，所以就派人來處理。」康納在他身後說明。

「讓仿生人來調查仿生人，真不曉得模控生命在想什麼？」理查．佩金斯，全遊戲中克蘭西最厭惡的角色從旁邊朝他們嘲諷道。

「總比人類還有效率許多，而且還不會到處惹事生非。」他用懶散的語調回應，沒有理會火冒三丈的佩金斯，逕自就走向監視器。

「康納，」他伸手指向機器，「幫我調閱畫面。」

「Got it！」仿生人回答，雙手貼著身軀兩側，抬頭注視監視器，LED轉動幾秒，之後做出回應，「根據畫面顯示，有三名仿生人用鑰匙進門，他們身分與從頂樓跳傘離開的仿生人型號、編碼完全相符。」

「等等，你確定自己沒看錯？」克蘭西身軀一震，他可以透過新聞提供的空拍放大畫面，輕易觀察出跳傘者確實只有馬庫斯、諾絲跟喬許，但這場案件沒任何人類員工犧牲。照理來說，進入大樓的應該是四名，賽門到底身在何處？

「副隊長，我確定系統運作很正常，」康納歪著頭，「你是不是隱瞞什麼？」

「不，沒有，怎麼可能！」白髮男子快速搖手，同時腦海中想著： _ 待會還是先去屋頂四處查看好了。 _

下一秒，急促腳步聲就打斷這股念頭，順著目光，克蘭西發現某個年輕員警朝自己奔來，「副隊長，我是要來向你報告稍早進度的。」他喘著氣表示。

克蘭西把雙手插在腰間，腦袋抬了下，「說吧！」他指示。

「好的，我們在播報室外發現三名仿生人，它們都是電視台員工，由於入侵者沒有硬闖進去，因此我們認為其中一個是內賊。而入侵者跳傘逃跑的頂樓，現場並未遺留任何物品，也沒出現釱的痕跡，唯一能幫助破案的三名JB300，目前正被叫去茶水間內等待審問。」員警流暢地報告，但克蘭西越聽，眉頭皺越深。

_ 也就是說，從頭到尾潛入史特拉福大樓的本來就只有三名仿生人？ _ 現在能結束這場案件的契機，只有審問JB300。他扭頭打量專心聽取報告的康納，我可不能讓這傢伙有機會被刀子捅跟被拔除脈搏處理器。

「康納，待會我們一起審問犯人吧！」他試圖說著。

「但是副隊長，這次必須要審問三名，而且JB300不同於先前的HK400有被銬住，他們是直接站在茶水間等待，倘若計算錯誤，異常的不只一名，你就會有危險。」警用仿生人顯然想阻止，但克蘭西絲毫不擔心這點。

「這就是為什麼我要跟你共同審問，」他用力推動仿生人背脊，朝茶水間方向走去，「現在，就讓我們再玩一次好警察，壞警察吧！」他咧嘴一笑。

「我接受，但在此之前，」康納忽然轉頭，眨眨眼盯著克蘭西，「請先讓我調查現場物品，我得收集證據，讓審問過程更為順利。」

資深演員的笑容瞬間整個垮掉，他安靜用點頭代為語言回應，當康納走向播報室觀察現場時，他迅速低頭，遮掩鮮紅色雙頰。 _ 我怎麼會忘記這種事？ _ 即使仿生人也許毫不在意，但他還是替自己的粗心感到羞恥。

康納花在蒐集證物的時間上沒有很久，當仿生人走到撥放著馬庫斯演講的巨大螢幕時，克蘭西跟了過去，來到搭檔身邊。

「對於這段發言，你有何看法？」他抬頭盯著正前方，並未把視線放到康納身上，但仍舊豎起耳朵仔細傾聽。

「我甚至不知道他說這些話的理由。」過於冷靜的口吻，自警用仿生人的語音模組傳出。

「也許是不滿現況，想替仿生人爭取權利。」克蘭西淡淡說道。

「我認為支持這套理論的不僅有異常仿生人，連部分 **人類** 都贊同。」古怪的論述，就這麼迴盪在年長男子耳際，他不禁別過頭，打量著康納。

「你這話是什麼意思？」他挑眉詢問。

「稍早有一名基層員警來匯報調查進度，他說有某個JB300清楚詳細經過，並要我們過去茶水間審問，但我黑進後台，發現實際上這邊的情況被清楚拍下，只是畫面被刻意洗掉，營造出完全沒證據的跡象，根據當時影像，犯人是——」此時，康納謹慎地觀察周遭，然後才湊近克蘭西耳邊，把手貼在唇邊，壓低聲音訴說著， _ 「人類。」 _

「人……」顯些大聲重複答案的資深演員，趕緊摀住嘴巴，小聲對康納詢問，「到底是怎麼回事？」

「放馬庫斯他們進來發表宣言的是一名人類，從頭到尾沒有任何JB300被影響，甚至當時他們盡忠職守，想要阻止馬庫斯，結果卻被同一個人類叫出去。由於被指令牆限制因素，他們三個只好乖乖照做，並依照指示，強迫自己守口如瓶，不得向警方說明真相。」康納隨即說明，克蘭西用手指抵住下巴。

「你說JB300必須遵守那名人類的指示，也就是對方是上級、高層，而當時在場的也僅有一名人類，難道是——」他機警地朝門口瞥望過去，深藍色眼眸危險地凝視某個主管。

康納無聲點頭。

「那我們還要去茶水間審問嗎？」他轉頭回去嘗試追問。

「必須這樣做，而且這步驟很重要，我發現自己無法把影像存進系統成為證據，所以只能透過引導，讓犯人主動現身。我猜他肯定收買DPD某些員警，誘導我們去詢問完全沒異常化的JB300，並躲在暗處準備攻擊，佯裝我是被仿生人攻擊的假象，藉此替自己脫罪。」康納神情嚴肅許多。

「那我更有理由陪你去。」克蘭西的語氣帶有朝下屬命令的氛圍，背後卻飽含關心。

「好的，副隊長，請務必小心。」仿生人安靜回答，白髮男子點著頭，跟在康納身邊，踏入茶水間。

JB300乖巧地把雙手貼在身軀兩側，眼睛直視前方，康納一靠近就迅速翻臉，表現出憤怒模樣，開始朝明知對方清白，卻得硬著頭皮審問的對象。

「你們會被報廢！」康納靠近其中一名JB300大吼，後者神情絲毫沒波動，彷彿失去聽覺般，克蘭西則是想摀住耳朵，先前他跟布萊恩拍攝這幕時，就曾半開玩笑地說自己愛人吼叫聲毫無魄力，在他聽來宛如小狗吠叫，現在聽來，確實除了吵鬧，仍舊沒展現任何壓迫感。

但他沒特別留意褐髮仿生人的威脅說詞，而是不斷找機會留意門口或角落，深怕目標隨時會現身。

「這是你逼我的！」在某個當下，康納忽然拉住JB300的手臂，褪除皮膚層，意圖讀取記憶。

事情發生的很快，彷彿是三名仿生人彼此做好協議般，站在剛要被強迫讀記憶的JB300旁的同伴，迅速揮動雙手，把康納用力朝另一邊推去，沒能提早料到這招的警用仿生人，就這樣被推倒在地，克蘭西把手伸向口袋，試圖要拔槍阻止下一步動作，同一時間，茶水間的陰暗處悄悄伸出一支槍，直接對準康納。

「康納，小心！」撞見這幕的資深演員大喊，雖說康納抬起頭了，卻沒辦法立刻反應過來。

克蘭西沒多想，立刻就拔足衝過去，迅速衝到康納面前，把對方帶入懷中，下一秒，槍聲響起，他能清楚察覺到腹部顯然中彈了，但仍舊挺住身軀，手拉著康納，緩緩帶動對方往地面撲倒。摔到堅硬地板的感受並不怎麼舒適，男子卻還是堅持要這樣，他凝視近在眼前的警用仿生人，用唇語訴說： _ 快裝死。 _

康納立刻照做，他們緊閉雙眼，死命躺在地面上，彷彿在耶利哥遭受攻擊，必須用這招蒙騙FBI的卡菈與愛麗絲。

但事情還沒結束，第二個槍響在耳邊響起，伴隨著來自另一邊，某人倒向地面的聲響，克蘭西聽見有人說話了。

「你保證過我們不會有事的。」這語氣很平靜，沒太多高低起伏，克蘭西根據拍攝記憶，以及此時的口吻，跟話語中的「我們」推斷，是其中一名JB300在發言。

「抱歉，計畫有變，我得殺死你們三個以策安全。」奸詐、狡猾的聲音，從稍遠的地方傳來，那就是事件主謀，一股怒火在白髮男子內心升起，馬庫斯從來就沒有特意傷人的意圖，單純是想把自由宣言傳達給人類，但你卻為了脫罪，用指令箝制三名乖巧仿生人，現在甚至還想殺害他們？

「我們只是按照你給的要求去做。」另一名JB300開口表示。

「我現在就給予新指令，站著別動，讓我能對你們開槍。」槍枝晃動聲刺破空氣，似乎就要再度製造傷亡，可惜，這動作無法撼動兩名JB300的求生希望。

「我並不想照做。」第一個說話的JB300說著，並開始往前走。

「我也是。」旁邊的仿生人也往前走去。

「我是你們主管！使用者！給我站著別動！阿，滾！」手臂急促搖晃著，人類主管扣下扳機幾次，不過似乎都沒傷害到目標，緊接著，他的聲音就被融入打鬥聲裡，成為一串嗚咽。

當一切似乎歸於平靜時，克蘭西才緩緩撐開眼皮，此時，他才發現警用仿生人用相當焦慮的神色凝視他。

「副隊長，你受傷了。」康納正低頭朝年長男子的腹部望去。

「無所謂，你把剛才的情形記錄下來了吧。」克蘭西試圖引開話題。

「我立刻就叫救護車，」康納此時的心思顯然全放在搭檔受傷這件事上，只見他的LED快速轉黃，幾秒鐘後就回到藍色，並開口表示「好了，接下來只要等一段時間就好，請你務必撐下去。」

「關於案件……」資深演員嘗試再度詢問。

「放心，我都記錄在系統中，現在犯人已經被兩名JB300打暈，待會只要把證據交出去，就能結案。」仿生人微笑表示。

「這樣啊，真好……」當得知事情解決後，疲倦迅速襲來，傷口造成的勞累副作用，如排山倒海般淹沒克蘭西的意識。

耳邊是康納不斷呼喊要他醒來的聲響，但由於實在太累，就連把眼皮撐開的力氣都沒，不到一分鐘，克蘭西就徹底墜入幽暗，什麼都沒能聽見。

 


	11. Chapter 11

布萊恩竟然會將近十分鐘都沒說話，漢克保持沉默，仔細打量身旁正在思考的年輕人，過了良久，對方才吐出這麼一句。

 

「我認為肯定很疼。」布萊恩沒有抬起頭，而是選擇低頭凝視手把，輕聲呢喃。

 

「對於誰而言，我還是你愛人？」漢克疑惑詢問。

 

「康納。」褐髮年輕人仍舊沒將視線移開。

 

「當我醒來後，他頭一個不是關心我的傷勢，而是表明應當讓他承受那槍，」老警探態度有些暴躁，顯然不怎麼想回憶那段往事，「簡直是不要命。」

 

「在遊戲劇情中，當康納衝出茶水間，發現JB300用槍對準你，生存機率僅存40%時，可以選擇跑過去用身體擋槍，之後死亡，更換新機體後在下一章節重新現身。」布萊恩安靜說出其中一條結局。

 

「那樣還算原本的他嗎？」漢克皺起眉頭，語氣中盡是質疑。

 

「對於康納自己而言，接收前任記憶，就算是同一個人。」年輕演員解釋。

 

「但對 **我** 來說不是，雖然我不懂忒修斯之船這種惱人哲學，但如果就連身體都換了，沒資格說自己還是原本的他吧，況且，你剛才說接收記憶，」此時，漢克挑起眉毛，「我並不認為康納會把 **所有記憶** 都上傳給模控生命。」

 

「等等，你這話是什麼意思？」終於，布萊恩把頭揚起，目光對準漢克望去。

 

「還記得我跟你提過在伊甸園案件結束後的插曲嗎？」老警探嘴角勾起。

 

「當——當然！」布萊恩雙頰一紅，迅速把腦袋別開「好吧，我知道你想表達什麼意思了！」

 

「那就好，現在可以繼續遊戲了，我還是希望能盡速結束回康納身邊。」漢克安靜說著。

 

「阿，好的！」彷彿得到解脫般，年輕演員迅速把螢幕切回遊戲畫面，操縱卡菈前去跟蘿絲見面。

 

* * *

 

 

刺鼻藥水味襲擊嗅覺，克蘭西在睡夢中感覺全身疼痛難耐，但光這樣還不足以喚醒他，身旁傳來人們走動聲響，他清楚自己八成在醫院內，發生在史特拉福大廈的一切不斷在腦海重新撥放，他知道失去意識前，康納聲音有多焦慮，語氣中透漏大量關心之情。

 

_ 康納呢？ _ 他在內心詢問，自己熟悉的警用仿生人，是否就在身旁等候，他無法睜開眼睛，親自證實答案。

 

「你已經站在這邊好幾個小時了，我知道仿生人不會累，但終究需要待機吧。」忽然，某人的說話聲憑空出現，根據聲音特色，克蘭西立刻聽出對方是傑弗瑞，但這句話沒能獲得任何迴響，也就是說，康納正坐在病床邊，等候他醒來？

 

沒過多久，遠處就傳來一陣急促腳步聲，當對方靠近時，傑弗瑞突然開始大聲痛罵。

 

「你究竟捅了什麼婁子！米勒，廣場上出現一群仿生人在抗議，你為什麼要選擇直接開槍！記者們已經包圍在DPD外，你最好在回去時想辦法擠出合理解釋！」廣場、抗議、開槍——這難道是指馬庫斯在國會大廈公園襲擊模控生命商店時，碰到巡邏的克里斯劇情？

 

「隊長，我……」年輕的黑人員警似乎想開口，卻支支吾吾。

 

「你他媽的是在搞什麼鬼！」克蘭西忽然發現自己再度找回語言能力，他緊閉雙眼憤怒斥責，隨後，就徹底撐起眼皮，朝站在床鋪另一邊的克里斯瞪去。

 

「漢克，我不是故意要——」克里斯嘗試辯解，但卻被旁邊的康納強行打斷。

 

「漢克，你終於醒了。」順著聲響，克蘭西把視線轉開，放到警用仿生人身上，若非康納不是人類，這時候眼窩下方肯定會多出一圈烏黑痕跡，但憑藉他凝視冷演員的模樣，以及有些感動的神情，似乎期待這刻許久。

 

「都是因為某人闖禍，才把我吵醒。」他透過餘光往黑人員警扔一記眼刀，成功換來對方愧疚低頭。

 

「既然你醒了，我這就去請醫生來診斷。」傑弗瑞沒說太多，隨即就轉身離開病房。

 

克里斯顯然也無話可說，安靜地緩慢退出去，頓時，房內就僅剩克蘭西跟康納在場。

 

「副隊長，當時你並不需要拚死保護我。」康納首先發言。

 

「你是說我應該讓你送死？不可能，我沒辦法放任你受到攻擊！」克蘭西憤怒吼回去。

 

「但你很有可能會死，幸好子彈沒傷中要害，你大概再休息一段時間就能出院，不可能每次都讓你交上好運，下次請讓我承受傷害，模控生命有好幾台備用機體，就算我在任務中意外損毀——」仿生人沒能說完話，資深演員抬起右手，用力往康納臉頰揮動下去，清脆巴掌聲將LED拍紅，也順利阻止瘋狂言論。

 

「我沒辦法接受你以外的搭檔！」克蘭西火冒三丈聲明道。

 

「新的機體會全數繼承我定期傳給模控生命的記憶，所以交流上不會有困難。」康納試圖辯解。

 

「康納，你捫心自問，自己真的會把所有經歷、想法都交給公司嗎？」年長男子翹起左側眉毛詢問。

 

「我……」剎時，原本很積極的康納沉默下來，LED快速轉動，他卻沒辦法坦然說出答案。

 

明白情況陷入窘境，克蘭西在內心無奈嘆氣，只得在經過幾分鐘主動開口。

 

「在我昏迷後，現場有發生什麼情況嗎？」

 

「基本上沒有，」康納搖搖頭，「事情順利發展下去，在茶水間外的其他警察因為槍聲跑來查看，我便把影像撥放出來，人類主管與其他兩名被他強迫遵守命令的JB300接被逮捕，而中槍的JB300，由於還是算同夥，加上無法修復，因此被送進DPD檔案室。」

 

「當時其他兩名還活著的JB300，之所以沒有讓主管朝自己開槍，是因為指令牆被破壞的原因嗎？」克蘭西挑起眉毛，疑惑詢問。

 

「當他們的仿生同事，在乖乖遵照指示做事後，卻被冷血對待，想要生存下去的本能隨即驅動系統打破牆壁。」褐髮仿生人簡單解釋。

 

「 **生存本能，** 難不成是阿西莫夫？」年長男子對此感到格外有興趣。

 

「沒錯，當仿生人被製造出來時，在系統的保護機制中，參考機器人三大定律，藉此保護人類與仿生人本身安危。」康納淡淡表示。

 

「也就是說，因為當時人類主管攻擊他們同伴，所以觸動到第三原則的關係，指令牆才會被打破？」克蘭西推出推論。

 

「正確，」警用仿生人訴說著，「模控生命設計時將阿西莫夫提出來的定律搬過來用，首先必須要遵守指令，其次保護人類，最後則是自己本身，當時JB300察覺遭受威脅，因此違反指令，破牆來反抗。」

 

_ 當他們發現自己成為棋子，於是便跨越指令牆，但是你呢，你為什麼甘願把自己充當防彈衣，康納，你這白癡，我從來就沒要求這種事，如果是漢克，也會跟我擁有同樣反應吧 ！ _

 

資深演員在內心低喃。

 

就在這時，傑弗瑞帶著醫生回到病房，經由診斷，克蘭西已經能夠出院，原以為未來人都把科技運用在仿生人技術上的年長演員，隨即因為高超醫療技術替2038年加分不少。

 

「既然你身體已經好轉，那麼言歸正傳，請盡速查出馬庫斯藏身地點。昨天的電視台事件導致FBI開始找渣，模控生命也下了最後通牒，說倘若又失敗，就會把任務跟案件中獲得的證據移交給FBI處理。」傑弗瑞嚴肅表示。

 

「福勒隊長，我已經跟仿生人之父——伊利亞．卡姆斯基約好要在中午到他家拜訪，屆時我會一次問清楚。」康納隨即回報。

 

傑弗瑞點著頭，「那就好，這可是最後機會，請務必把握住。」

 

_ 無論是不是最後機會， _ 克蘭西沉默地注視著傑弗瑞光禿禿的腦袋瓜， _ 我都要保護康納，抱歉了，隊長， _ 他悄悄微笑， _ 對我而言，康納遠勝過案件本身。 _

 

「我們走吧！」康納扭過頭，對自己的人類搭檔說著。

 

克蘭西並未用話語回應，僅僅是逕自往門口走去，以動作說明一切。

 

* * *

 

 

「克里斯你這沒腦袋的蠢貨！」當螢幕中的克里斯對訪生人開槍，之後被包圍時，漢克忍不住咒罵。

 

「嘿，你應該知道他聽不見吧，」布萊恩指向螢幕，「況且就算在你那邊，他還是做出同樣行為。」

 

「確實，但我能體諒他，克里斯畢竟有家人要養，此外單純想把工作做好，況且從遊戲劇情來看，當時還是有不少民眾認定仿生人是沒生命的機器。」漢克似乎有些無奈，想替同事找藉口，卻也得接受對方率先下手的真相。

 

「我相信他在發現事情不對時也很懊悔，站在必須要選擇是否開槍報仇的馬庫斯角度，同樣為難。」布萊恩盯著握住槍枝，陷入抉擇的仿生人。

 

「收手吧，暴力從來就不是解決問題的好方法。」老警探表示。

 

「但克里斯卻這樣做了，媒體們也用言語霸凌想尋求和平的仿生人，從頭到尾，你都讓馬庫斯和平示威，這樣難道就公平？」年輕人不禁提出疑惑。

 

「我並不喜歡遊戲本身的設定，倘若這樣做才能保障三名主角安全，似乎也只能忍受被歧視的痛苦，堅持走和平路。」漢克皺著眉頭。

 

「這條線結束後，康納就能去見尼爾了。」布萊恩邊操縱邊說。

 

「尼爾？」白髮男子好奇詢問。

 

「阿，抱歉，我應該先說明，就是……」年輕人一把撈起桌面上的手機，凝視螢幕滑動著，隨後把手機轉動方向，將畫面秀給漢克看，「他！」

 

「卡姆斯基？他是卡姆斯基吧，沒想到演員看起來挺和善的。」老警探不禁把目光放在尼爾的照片上幾秒，難以想像對方跟自己所認識的狡詐前CEO有所關連。

 

「這就是身為演員的能力，實際上他還在遊戲裡扮演某個你所認識的人，猜猜是誰？」布萊恩咧嘴一笑，拋出問題。

 

「你是說他不只扮演卡姆斯基？」漢克極為詫異，印象中他沒認識有誰跟卡姆斯基外表接近，忽然，腦海中浮現某個惹人厭的傢伙，對方聲音——「我知道你聽了會想笑，但總不會是聲音跟他相近的蓋文吧？」他原本只是打趣地說道，從未認為會是正確答案，沒料到布萊恩竟然點頭。

 

「你沒開玩笑？」他語氣相當驚訝。

 

「真的沒有，尼爾同時在遊戲中扮演蓋文與卡姆斯基，由於長相不同，所以只能憑藉聲音分辨。」年輕演員回答。

 

漢克仍舊難以置信， _ 蓋文跟卡姆斯基是同一個人？ _ 就算只是演員，他還是無法把這兩名成就、個性迥然的男人放在一塊，但隨後他看了看沉浸在遊戲劇情中，回想一整天下來，不時微笑、憤怒、憂傷的布萊恩，這也絕非康納能展現的豐富情感。

 

或許這正是演員魅力，能夠演繹出跟平時自己不同的面貌，但打死他都不會想知道平時的克蘭西是什麼樣子，老警探的直覺告訴他，這名與他有著相同外表的演員，肯定 **心機很重。**

 

* * *

 

 

「實際上我可以自己去，副隊長，你的傷剛痊癒，應該回家休養。」在克蘭西拉開車門要進去以前，康納忽然開口。

 

「那可不行，我跟你是搭檔，如果說真要休息，就得延遲這場會面。」年長男子態度強硬。

 

仿生人LED轉動，表情顯得古怪，似乎很為難。

 

「那至少，」康納有些猶豫，當克蘭西停止動作，四目與他相交時，才緩緩提出建議，「讓我負責開車，確保你不會用到太多力氣。」

 

「就聽你的。」資深演員眨眨眼，主動繞到副駕駛位置。

 

雖說他沒覺得有多累，但基於康納關心自己，他也不好意思耗費唇舌反駁。

 

克蘭西轉開音響，沒有讓自己如漢克那樣用嘈雜金屬樂刺激腦袋，而是切換到廣播，聽著熱門新聞。

 

_「有群學生跑到底特律市政府前抗議，說著市長不應該對現況表現出冷漠態度，經過昨天下午在電視台的事件，支持仿生人的比率大幅提升，群眾認為仿生人單純、善良，遠勝過狡猾人類。至今，市長並未對網路言論跟佔據市政府前的抗議群眾做出任何表示，這舉止也讓市長支持度快速滑落到上任以來最低點——」_ 緊閉雙眼專心聆聽的克蘭西，忽然發現聲音憑空消失，他睜開眼，隨即瞧見康納剛把手指從按鍵上移開。

 

「嘿，你不能這樣做，我才聽到一半。」他不禁抱怨，但沒有做出再度打開音響的行為。

 

「我的系統分析結果顯示，你現在情況不適合接觸相關報導。」警用仿生人眼睛注視前方景物，手握緊方向盤專心開車，口中喃喃告知做出方才行為的原因。

 

「我傷剛好這點，跟聽新聞有何關係？」年長男子好奇詢問。

 

「現在民意幾乎站在仿生人這邊，但政府卻仍舊抱持仿生人是恐怖份子態度，模控生命則要求DPD遵循指令，阻止想對抗政府的馬庫斯。副隊長，我清楚你的立場，要是繼續聽下去，你就會開始猶豫是否要繼續調查案件。」康納面無表情地說道。

 

「你這小子，原來是擔心我破壞自己的 **指令牆** 啊！」克蘭西把雙臂交叉在胸前，對仿生人點著頭。

 

話音剛落，康納就猛然踩剎車，老舊汽車就這麼伴隨刺耳摩擦聲，硬生生停在路中央，隨後褐髮仿生人扭過頭面對克蘭西，神色驚恐不少，「副隊長，你並不是仿生人。」   
  


「但我仍舊有指令牆。」他攤了攤手。

 

「我不懂——」康納別過頭，LED在紅黃之間快速變動，明顯在企圖分析出合理解釋。

 

「還記得在史特拉福大廈攻擊我們的人類吧？」年長男子引導著，仿生人安靜點頭，克蘭西馬上做出解釋，「他本該是阻止，卻擅自跟馬庫斯合作，甚至濫用職權要脫罪，這行為就是人類版本的破壞指令牆。」

 

「但我相信你不會做出……」康納的腦袋有些垂落，模樣沮喪不少，克蘭西本想解釋，卻又認為時機還沒到，如果要安慰，就勢必得做出詳細說明，即便康納沒直接表明，他也清楚對方原本想說什麼。

 

_ 做出跟那個垃圾一樣行為？噢，不，當然，康納，我永遠不會傷害你。 _

 

「無論你想說什麼，我都要你明白，放心，我還是會陪伴你把案件調查到最後。」最終，他微微一笑，講述這段話。

 

康納重新抬起頭，也對他露出笑容。

 

「好的，我這就繼續開車，可不能讓卡姆斯基等太久。」仿生人總算找回動力，轉動方向盤讓車子繼續行駛。

 

克蘭西從側面觀察康納模樣，他喜歡這副專心於某件事的仿生人，腦海中浮現當他跟布萊恩工作期間、欣賞某部影片、安靜閱讀的時刻，他總是會默默把伴侶神情用大腦記錄起來，那些情況中的布萊恩，就宛如此時在開車的康納般讓他深深陶醉。

 

真可惜對方始終不是自己愛人，否則他肯定會把手伸過去，趁機偷襲對方腰際。

 

_ 該死！ _ 他趕緊把頭轉開，盡可能不再偷看警用仿生人，資深演員要試圖避免發生跟伊甸園夜總會時相同的錯誤插曲。

 

他就這樣把目光放在外頭風景上，大約經過十分鐘，他們來到百麗島，逐漸抵達卡姆斯基住的豪宅，當來到門口時，康納把車停好。

 

他們一前一後來到門口，按下電鈴數秒後，克洛伊就把門敞開。

 

「卡姆斯基已經等待你們許久了，」一見到他們，女性仿生人就笑著表示，並伸手歡迎。「請隨我來。」

 

這對DPD搭檔也沒浪費時間，跟隨克洛伊腳步走到室內，在進入卡姆斯基所在的巨大房間前，克蘭西發現牆上仍舊掛有相框，但照片上頭原本站在卡姆斯基身旁的對象，竟然由阿曼妲改成 **卡爾。**

 

怎麼會這樣？他從餘角住視康納，褐髮仿生人絲毫沒有花時間觀察周遭，只是不斷往前走動，從劇情上來看，沒查出阿曼妲曾是卡姆斯基導師這點，對於康納命運不會造成太多影響，但克蘭西想不透掛在牆上的照片怎麼會換人。

 

專心思考中，一人一機穿越走廊，來到資深演員熟悉，有著鮮紅泳池的巨大房間內，不過這回卡姆斯基沒有泡在池子內，就連另外兩名克洛伊也是。前模控生命CEO身穿浴袍，悠哉坐在池邊的躺椅上，邊喝紅酒邊凝視落地窗，欣賞下雪美景，至於克洛伊們則站在稍遠的地方面對面閒聊。

 

「漢克．安德森是吧？」卡姆斯基剛從玻璃倒影中發現克蘭西現身，就頭也不回地開口詢問。

 

「沒錯，你想說什麼？」他口吻有些不爽，這種連跟別人說話都沒把頭轉過來的態度，讓克蘭西格外厭惡，雖說他明白卡姆斯基原本就個性古怪，但仍舊不想花太多時間與對方有過多交流。

 

「你現在可是大紅人！網路上幾乎都是關於你的討論，昨天案件中你捨身保護自己的仿生人搭檔，有網友搜尋到3年前你兒子因為仿生人失去生命的新聞，對照你昨天表現，他們便用『以德報怨的真英雄』作為代稱，我想聽聽對此，你本人有何看法。」終於，卡姆斯基在說到最後一句時，放下酒杯轉過身，離開了椅子，朝克蘭西與康納站的位置走來。

 

「我根本不曉得你提到的討論內容，自從昨天中彈後我就失去意識，在醫院躺了一整天，剛醒來就被通知要來見你，至今我還沒碰手機，況且，」他伸展手臂，用手指向站在身旁的警用仿生人，「這傢伙不會允許我透過任何方式查看相關新聞。」

 

「無所謂，安德森，反正我只是想讓你知道自己的暱稱罷了，除此之外，」他把視線轉移至康納身上，「康納，你是不是來找我問事情的？」

 

「是的，我想問問關於馬庫斯跟耶利哥。」一被卡姆斯基詢問到，褐髮仿生人就趕緊開口。

 

「基本上，你所提到的我都很清楚答案，馬庫斯是我多年前送給摯友卡爾的，目的是幫忙照顧因車禍半身不遂的他照料生活起居，現在他確實就藏在耶利哥，但詳細位置，可不能輕鬆就交給你。」他勾起嘴角，露出一抹奸笑。

 

「我要怎麼樣才能得到答案？」果然，警用仿生人拋出疑惑。

 

「你知道圖靈測試是什麼吧？」卡姆斯基引導著，康納點點頭，只見前CEO往前走動，停到在旁邊乖巧待命的克洛伊面前，凝視著外表美麗的金髮仿生人，繼續說話，「多年來我始終認為圖靈測試太雞肋，雖說早期帶來不少幫助，但也隨著時間被淘汰，也因此，我便按照圖靈測試為基礎稍作改良，設計出一套——」他從口袋裡撈出槍枝，在康納面前拉開保險並上膛，口中喃喃說道，「卡姆斯基測試。」

 

「用自己的姓氏命名？還真高傲啊！」克蘭西故意在旁邊用譏諷口吻攪局，試圖阻止康納接受瘋狂考驗。

 

可惜這招行不通，仿生人雙眼直直盯著卡姆斯基，「我該如何做？」

 

_ 愚蠢！你這單純的孩子，別再問了，他就是在等你這句話，待會就會要求你開槍殺人，要是沒接受指示，選擇收手，他也沒任何損失！ _ 老演員幾乎想伸手把康納帶走，但那名狡詐男人回答速度很快，導致克蘭西沒什麼時間做出反應。

 

「非常簡單，」卡姆斯基扭頭，用手指托起克洛伊下巴，「過去數年來，我一次次用卡姆斯基測試考驗仿生人們，但始終沒有人順利通過，康納，我非常想了解，這段日子以來你成長多少，現在請接過我手上的槍，朝她扣下扳機。」

 

卡姆斯基握住槍柄位置，把槍枝遞向康納，在克蘭西眼中來看，這幕猶如身處在伊甸園中的亞當，被蛇用花言巧語企圖說服去品嚐禁果般，一旦康納接受，將萬劫不復。

 

「康納，不要！」白髮男子呼喊，希望能阻擋。

 

「副隊長，這是我詢問到答案的最後契機。」仿生人說著，手指即將觸碰到沉甸甸的槍。

 

「並非如此，康納，你不該用悲觀態度去看待這件事。」克蘭西解釋。

 

這句話促使康納額角的LED開始轉動，眼睛跟著眨動，他肯定陷入抉擇，類似於人類內心的天使惡魔，最終，惡魔似乎大獲全勝，康納仍舊撈起槍，卡姆斯基輕巧退到旁邊，面帶微笑，打量著毫不猶豫把槍對準克洛伊額頭位置的康納。

 

在康納按下板機前，忽然迅速把槍移動至旁邊，令冰冷槍口從女性仿生人額頭改成他們身後的巨大落地窗，克蘭西瞪大雙眼，死命注視康納。

 

「抱歉，我要讓你失望了。」在真正開槍前，褐髮仿生人有些憂傷地朝克蘭西說道。

 

_不，我永遠以你為傲。_ 即便他沒藉由雙唇吐露這句，神情卻足以說明一切，緊接著，康納才扣扳機。

 

預期中的玻璃破裂聲並未傳來，迴盪在耳邊的聲響，僅僅是某個東西伴隨著「咚。」一聲，碰撞到玻璃，並反彈回來，聽起來毫無魄力可言，絲毫不像子彈，克蘭西忍不住低頭，撈起那枚自槍口噴發出來的玩意。

 

「橡膠子彈？」他伸手擠壓材質柔軟，隨意就凹陷下去的玩具子彈，並皺起眉頭，「這就是你塞在槍裡的東西？」

 

「當然！」卡姆斯基從同樣意外地康納手中取回槍，並解釋，「過去我都這樣做，把槍拿給接受測試的仿生人，要求他們對克洛伊開槍，最後結果往往是克洛伊被橡膠子彈打中，或是收手，子彈沒能被順利擊發出去。」

 

「暫停一下，你所提到的不就是自己出的題目選項，開槍或收手，難道無論怎麼做，都算是測試失敗？」克蘭西提出疑惑。

 

「卡姆斯基測試表面的確是開槍或放棄，但這兩點並非我渴望看見的結果，安德森，你知道電腦中0跟1所代表的意義嗎？」前CEO話鋒一轉，突然詢問起這個簡單到不行的題目。

 

「那當然，1是有，0等同於無，我沒說錯吧。」克蘭西將雙臂抱在胸前，翹起一邊眉毛回答。

 

「正確答案，仿生人會將訊息化為0跟1傳給系統，而我提出來的選項，1是開槍，0為收手，若要通過考驗，必須作出 **第三種** 選擇。」卡姆斯基瞇起眼，凝視眼前的人機組合。

 

「第三種……」克蘭西重複，忽然，眼睛整個瞪大，「剛才康納並未對克洛伊開槍或收手，這是否代表他通過測試？」

 

「顯而易見，我認為沒必要直接說出來。」卡姆斯基攤攤手。

 

「按照你剛才反應來看，若沒說明我完全沒辦法猜出原來他有通過考驗。」資深演員輕挑眉毛表示。

 

「如果是我剛設計出卡姆斯基測式的那年，也許會因為有仿生人通過感到開心，但黃金階段早就消逝，此外，」他把目光偏移，注視似乎還在狀況外的康納，「倘若他經歷過 **那些** 事情，卻還是沒辦法通過我才會感覺意外。」

 

「聽起來你似乎很清楚發生在康納身上的事情。」克蘭西語氣中透露出威脅性，意圖要卡姆斯基坦然交代自己是如何得知詳細經過的。

 

「我有一套屬於自己的方法，安德森，這並非你有權利干涉的範圍，請保持良好態度，留給我隱私。」前CEO直言，克蘭西聳聳肩，表現出無所謂的樣貌。

 

「既然我通過了，那麼你是否能告訴我答案。」此時，警用仿生人終於反應過來，主動走過來詢問。

 

「當然，克洛伊，」卡姆斯基叫喚著，方才剛被當成測試項目的女性仿生人隨即走到造物主身邊，「請你把關於耶利哥的訊息傳給康納。」

 

「遵命。」她說著，並褪除手臂皮膚層，往康納的方向伸過去，就在褐髮仿生人要接收資料前，克蘭西開口了。

 

「別接受！」他有些憤怒地阻止。

 

「但是副隊長，這攸關案件——」康納扭頭看了看人類搭檔，似乎無法理解對方行為。

 

「總之，你現在就把手縮回來，馬上跟我離開！」他並未直接表明背後原因，只是下令。

 

「副隊長，我……」警用仿生人欲言又止，沒能說出想訴說的文字。

 

「離開就對了！」白髮男子再度聲明。

 

康納只能有些依依不捨地注視克洛伊手臂，隨後走回到克蘭西身邊，任由人類推動他的肩膀，朝門口方向前進。

 

「我可沒騙你，克洛伊確實知道去耶利哥的方法，但沒關係，康納，仔細記得我給你的測試內容與通過方法。以及， **條條大路通羅馬，** 表面上看似同樣的結果，背後本來就能有多種解釋。」卡姆斯基的聲音字雙方背後傳來，克蘭西瞇起眼睛，往後方瞄了對方一眼，然後才轉頭把康納帶到屋外。

 

「副隊長，你為什麼不肯讓我接收資料，明明就順利通過測試，卡姆斯基應該不會刻意騙人。」剛踏到下著大雪的戶外，康納就說出疑惑。

 

「你認為他真的這麼值得信任？」克蘭西反問。

 

「畢竟他是仿生人之父，馬庫斯也是他親自送給卡爾的，了解關於異常仿生人藏匿地點也很合理，而且，此時我們除了他無法詢問其他人。」警用仿生人有些沮喪。

 

「你這樣太悲觀了。」中年男子評論道。

 

「我們……」才剛要說話的康納，額角LED在無預警中轉為黃色，下一秒，克蘭西的手機就輕微震動，並傳出收到訊息的鈴聲，他從口袋拿出來查看，上頭訊息令他眉頭深鎖。

 

「傑弗瑞說我們沒辦法繼續辦案了。」他遺憾地說出這條早有預警會收到的訊息，看來即便做出諸多影響，離開卡姆斯基家後就被宣告任務結束的命運，還是沒能改變。

 

「模控生命要求我今晚以前回公司。」康納低頭報告著。

 

「你知道回去以後會發生什麼事嗎？」克蘭西壓低嗓音，緩緩詢問。

 

「先前的任務大部分都是以失敗收場，他們會試圖從我身上查清楚原因。」仿生人的聲音很輕，幾乎無法聽見話語。

 

「那麼你就更不該聽命行事。」他仰起頭，水藍色雙眼中傾瀉出堅定。

 

「為什麼，副隊長，我想明白這段日子以來，你對我特別好的理由，雖說你總是用『搭檔』一詞予以回應，但系統……不！」他伸手拍打胸膛，琥珀色眼睛注視面前的年長男子，「是 **我，** 我認為答案不單純是這樣，副隊長，你是否能告訴我背後原因？」

 

克蘭西不禁在內心微笑，這名仿生人終於拋開老是用系統充當回應的舉止，開始學習遵循真正意念，那麼，他自然不該辜負對方期待。

 

「原因非常簡單，我 **在乎** 你，康納，我知道處理仿生人案件的過程中危機重重，正因如此，才會試圖幫助你活下來，甚至甘願挺身而出，在電視台替你擋下那一槍，」老演員勾起嘴角，吐出最後一句話，「那麼你呢，這段時間以來，你對我又有何看法？」

 

康納的LED如預料中快速轉動，仿生人把頭移動到旁邊，顯然在逃避某些事，至於是什麼，根據燈環狀態跟自身舉動，答案就夠清楚了。

 

「我可以等到事情結束後再告訴你嗎？」經過片刻，他才開口詢問。

 

克蘭西點著頭，「當然，目前那件事不該放第一，畢竟你得優先查清楚耶利哥所在地，我們盡速回警局吧，並在路上計畫對策。」

 

他就這樣看著仿生人眨了幾次眼，接著有些沮喪地轉身走向漢克的老爺車。

 

_ 對不起，康納，我不是故意選擇拒絕，純粹認為你應該把答案告知給漢克，而非早就心知肚明的我。 _ 克蘭西無聲致歉，並邁開腳步，跟隨上去。


	12. Chapter 12

「我真想往他臉上灌一拳。」漢克氣沖沖地對螢幕上的卡姆斯基說著。

 

「我還以為你在自己那邊就已經這樣做了。」布萊恩打趣地表示。

 

「不，其實沒有，」老警探語氣放軟許多，他轉而向年輕人回應，「我所認識的卡姆斯基，並未拿跟自己相處17年仿生人性命出來賭，自然也沒令我感到氣憤至極。」

 

「你不是跟我提到仍然有經歷他自己研發出來的殘忍考驗。」布萊恩感到相當好奇。

 

「確實如此，但也只是看起來冷酷無情，實際上，他沒使用貨真價實的子彈，光是這點，」此時，漢克斜眼往螢幕探去，「就遠勝過遊戲中的心機男。」

 

「難道說就算選擇開槍，克洛伊也不會死？」褐髮年輕人隨即詢問。

 

「是阿，」漢克點下頭，「雖說無論開槍或收手，都不符合通過測試的範圍。」

 

「漢克，你覺得為什麼康納能夠做出第三種抉擇。」布萊恩語氣很嚴肅，顯然非常想討論。

 

「這並非他第一次做出類似行為，先前把鴿群送到收容所，就已經違反系統原則。」老警探平靜回應。

 

「是因為受到你的影響嗎？」年輕演員的手指抵住下巴，歪頭思考。

 

「我還以為是你男友因素。」漢克眉頭皺起，無法理解布萊恩推測。

 

「我想不是全部都跟克蘭西有關，雖說最早你在吉米酒吧會想跟康納立刻過去辦案，能解釋成是因為他攪局，但中間有很多行為，與他平常習慣不同，我認為——」布萊恩轉過頭，凝望身邊的漢克，似乎想要藉此讓對方徹底明瞭自身想法，「是你們雙方在相互拉扯彼此，我無法解釋背後原因，但他肯定想保護康納，卻又不希望產生複雜感情。你則不同，失去唯一家人的你，逐漸在跟康納辦案過程中，從他身上再度找到歸宿、活下去的動力，甚至於發展出最初沒能預料到的情感，能順利追到康納不僅僅是因為他本人，還得加上你賦予的愛與關懷。」

 

「所以說我得感謝他提早知道劇情，帶動我的身體令康納避開死亡威脅囉？」漢克打趣地說。

 

「如果是我跟康納交換身分，也會竭盡所能拯救你。」布萊恩微微一笑。

 

「臭小子，我可不容許你拿康鈉身體當盾牌用！」漢克大吼，還揮動拳頭，作勢要敲打布萊恩腦袋。

 

年輕人把身軀往旁邊挪動，笑著表現出閃避模樣。

 

「好啦，不鬧你了，我能看出你很 **在乎** 康納。」布萊恩開心說道。

 

「說到在乎……」漢克重複這名詞，並說出一個問題，「遊戲中的康納要等到什麼時候才會打破指令牆？」

 

「在他前往耶利哥，碰到馬庫斯以後。」年輕演員回應。

 

「這樣也太晚了，難道前面軟體不穩定的次數還不足以讓他自行覺醒？」白髮男子有些不能接受。

 

「實際上足夠，馬庫斯純粹是讓他看清真相，得知原來自己沒必要當任務機器關鍵人物。」布萊恩淡淡說著。

 

「你知道我的康納何時破牆的嗎？」拋出問題當下，漢克露出燦笑，明顯在炫耀。

 

布萊恩搖著頭，「不知道，但從你神情來看，肯定去耶利哥以前就發生了。」

 

「沒錯，而且還是我的關係。」老警探高興告知。

 

* * *

 

 

「你剛才說要我去檔案室詢問前往耶利哥的方法？」坐在副駕駛座的康納，一聽完克蘭西提出的方法，隨即表達疑惑。

 

「這是現在唯一能找到馬庫斯途徑。」克蘭西視線放在正前方，手握方向盤專心開車，回應道。

 

「確實有辦法用更換零件方式，暫時把報廢仿生人重啟，但他們會告訴我嗎？」康納顯然還很猶豫。

 

「目前被送到檔案室的仿生人有誰？」資深演員嘗試用這種方式化解警用仿生人疑慮。

 

「魯伯特跟JB300，為什麼你要問這件事？」答覆同時，康納還拋出問題。

 

「關於他們的案件，你還記得自己做了什麼努力吧？」克蘭西挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「我將魯伯特飼養的鴿子送去給寵物收容中心，開槍打傷JB300的人類主管，因為影片佐證關係，目前已經準備接受判決。」褐髮仿生人隨即描述，完全沒料到自己的行為特殊之處。

 

「就因為如此，我相信無論你重啟誰，他們都會把答案交付給你。」中年男子微微一笑。

 

「我不懂，這兩個行徑都很普通。」康納仍舊沒能理解。

 

「魯伯特因為在乎鴿子，才會繼續留在廢棄公寓內；JB300的忠誠換來背叛。你協助鴿群得以安然活下去，朝JB300開槍的犯人也獲得報應，康納，我認為他們沒道理會憎恨你。」克蘭西從餘角瞧見康納神情舒緩，心情好轉不少。

 

「我明白了，副隊長，」他輕眨焦糖色眼睛，「請放心交給我。」

 

「就差最後一步，現在我們只要回去等傑弗瑞說完廢話——」此時，克蘭西停止說話，並踩下煞車，老爺車就這麼停在路邊，隨後，他扭過頭，讓湖藍色機警地掃向康納。

 

「 **他們** 是不是會知道這件事？」年長男子提出相當擔憂的事情。

 

「你是指誰？」康納表達著不解。

 

「模控生命，你不是需要定期跟他們做匯報，並且上傳資料，這樣我們討論的計劃，不就全都曝光？」他瞇起眼睛。

 

自己竟然得意忘形，絲毫忘記始終在陰暗處偷窺的大公司，除了匯報及上傳訊息，他沒提及還有康納本身時時刻刻都被監視這點，依照原本漢克角度，是不可能明白最後這部分的。

 

「不，」只見康納用力搖頭，「模控生命對此一無所知。」

 

「你怎麼能篤定他們被蒙在鼓裡？」克蘭西右手握拳，托住臉頰詢問。

 

「先前你曾問我是否會把所有資料交出去，當時我沒正面回答，但實際上你說對了，副隊長，很多事情模控生命都一無所知。至於匯報，現在似乎沒辦法繼續進行，我——」仿生人低頭，LED快速轉紅，這模樣看起來相當不妙。

 

「嘿，小子，別告訴我是因為系統故障。」克蘭西企圖用開玩笑化解緊張，但內心清楚答案自然不是這樣。

 

「不是，原因是……」康納緊閉雙眸，安靜了將近一分鐘，白髮男子就這麼沉默凝視，絲毫不打算干擾對方，當康納終於結束天人交戰的時刻時，才再度睜眼說道，「我的指令牆 **消失** 了。」

 

「消失？老天，這也太過突然，康納，我想你得好好解釋這是怎麼回事。」年長男子用沉穩聲音嘗試追問。

 

「在便利商店時，我提過仿生人的指令牆在消失前，會先經過一些因素，在我做出違反模控生命賦予的指示當下，牆也逐漸崩毀。」康納解釋。

 

「我想知道究竟是什麼理由，導致你的指令牆破裂。」克蘭西神情相當專注，仿生人似乎也不打算隱瞞。

 

「我的系統有個穩定機制，一旦做出任務要求以外的行為，就會產生錯誤，由於我是模控生命最新研發的仿生人，為了保證不會如同其他舊型號仿生人般，由於簡單因素就異常，我的指令牆特別多層。」仿生人沒有直接把話說完，而是在此時暫時停歇，顯然在等待克蘭西開口表示些什麼。

 

**_三層，_ ** 資深演員腦中呢喃，康納的指令牆共有三層，也就是說必須經歷夠多足以影響系統的舉動才能成功破壞。

 

「你說自己的牆特別多層，這麼說來，就不可能單純一個原因就破牆成功。」他把雙臂交叉在胸前，講述推測。

 

「最早造成系統不穩定的理由，是我在八月剛被啟動時，於案發現場救起一條意外彈離水族箱的魚，當我撈起那條魚，把牠放回水裡，看著魚擺動尾巴，輕鬆游走時，系統傳送『高興』情緒給我，同時也因為這舉動，讓模控生命不滿，透過後台監視系統告知我盡速回去辦案。」康納說出遊戲劇情中的第一章內容。

 

「但你沒有聽從指示，而是一意孤行，選擇自己想要的途徑？」克蘭西露出笑容。

 

「當天我回模控生命後，經過檢查他們發現系統已經產生些許錯誤，但沒太多時間更換，所以便要我回去待機，並在之後前往DPD執行任務時定期自檢，確保系統穩定性。」褐髮仿生人說著。

 

「如果說你有按照要求去自檢，為什麼模控生命沒能及時阻止你破牆？」年長男子相當困惑，他並不認為那間大公司會連這件事都沒預料到。

 

「我在想，會不會是花園中的那名AI予以協助關係。」康納眨眨眼描述自身推測。

 

_ AI？難不成是阿曼妲，但這怎麼可能，當康納在最後登上舞台時，她甚至還企圖要強行從後台控制，看來必須要問個清楚， _ 克蘭西清清喉嚨，嘗試開口詢問。

 

「你可以說明一下嗎？到底AI跟自檢過程是怎麼回事，你這樣說我完全被弄糊塗。」

 

「抱歉，副隊長，我先前完全沒對你提及，所以你才會一無所知。當我完成任務後，系統會要我前往雲端空間，跟一名AI主管匯報，並聽取之後的任務內容，那名AI，外貌是根據卡姆斯基的友人，你應該還記得吧，就是稍早他提到，馬庫斯的使用者卡爾．曼費德塑造出來。」康納的語氣很平穩，但克蘭西極為震驚。

 

_ 卡爾就是禪意花園內的AI主管？那麼阿曼妲又發生什麼事。 _

 

「你是說自己的AI主管，刻意隱瞞你早就異常的真相？」白髮男子挑起眉毛。

 

「卡爾沒有明說，但每當我踏進畫室，補充一下，這是我進行自檢的場所，畫上圖案都會映照出此時仿生人跟人類社會情形，最初是青翠草原，接著逐漸換成秋季楓紅，當你在電視台中彈，被送到醫院時，畫作已經呈現出跟現實類似的景象，白雪皚皚。但無論景象如何，他仍舊保持一貫態度——『請你成為人類與仿生人之間的溝通橋樑，別讓雙方產生憎惡。』我相信就是因為他的想法，才讓我不斷作出讓系統不穩定的舉動。」康納的LED轉動很慢，也許是因為準備講出這段事實許久，因此在發言時絲毫不會緊張。

 

「你認為卡爾會是卡姆斯基能輕易得知你這段時間的行為原因嗎？」克蘭西將視線瞟向卡姆斯基居住的百麗島方向，緩緩問著。

 

「也許吧，但我也沒能肯定，總之，卡爾不曾因為我任務失敗斥責過，甚至還很高興我願意協助異常仿生人，想必他的性格有參考現實中的卡爾。」康納嘴角輕微勾起。

 

「算你幸運，沒碰到冷血的AI主管。不過言歸正傳，真正促使你破牆的理由究竟是什麼？」發現已經拖了不少時間的克蘭西，趕緊把話題拉回去。

 

「我的指令牆共有三層，第一層破裂原因，是在我將魯伯特飼養的鴿子送去收容所時，之所以會裂開，我認為是因為這件事完全在任務要求之外，當時系統瘋狂跳出警告，表明不該如此，但被我給徹底忽略。」仿生人表情變化很細微，但克蘭西能從中發現偷笑的跡象。

 

「顯然你很得意。」年長男子直接指出這點。

 

「那是我頭一回沒有依照程序來，除了刺激外，我想不到其他更恰當的詞彙。」康納的嘴唇弧度增加些許。

 

「還有兩個原因你沒說。」克蘭西表明，眼前的仿生人笑容迅速消褪，快速別過頭，顯然在掩飾些什麼， _ 應該是害羞吧， _ 資深演員心想， _ 雖然仿生人不會顯示雙頰泛紅的模樣，但可以模擬，似乎對方就是表現出普通人羞愧神情。 _

 

_ 很可愛， _ 他不禁多看幾秒，直到大約半分鐘後，康納才做出回應。

 

「真的很抱歉，副隊長，我太高興才忘記說下去。第二層指令牆，是在電視台裡面，你替我擋下那槍時消失的。」褐髮仿生人沒有把頭轉回來，仍舊堅持把目光放向遠處。

 

「為什麼？」克蘭西沒說太多話，僅僅簡單發問。

 

康納剛接收到問題，腦袋微微擺動，轉而朝人類位置探過來。

 

「這是什麼意思？」警用仿生人明顯無法分析問題。

 

「我是問你破牆理由，總該有個原因吧，第一層是因為違反指令幫助魯伯特飼養的鴿子們，那麼第二層呢，系統一樣有攪局嗎？」克蘭西揪緊眉頭，不滿康納並未把話一次講完的舉止。

 

「這個……」康納有些猶豫，但還是努力說出詳情，「當時我被槍指，系統中提醒我 **必須確保自己安危，並小心逮住目標** ，最好方法是試圖躲開子彈，同時趁機衝過去撂倒人類。就在那名主管扣下扳機瞬間，你迅速衝過來擋子彈的舉動，讓我強行推開明明被設定為重要原則的那點，確保自身情況跟完成任務，我並不在意任務，就算被停機也無所謂，副隊長，我希望你安然無恙，這是我唯一願望，鮮紅色牆壁在我面前逐漸崩潰，但絲毫沒有破牆喜悅，佔據記憶體的資料，都是如何確保你活下去。」仿生人的語氣有點激動，縱然臉部沒出現太多變化，口吻倒是能清楚透露出擔憂。

 

「所以說第二層牆壁，是因為外力影響，就是我的行為才會消失囉？」年長男子把手交叉在胸前，笑著詢問。

 

「沒錯，的確能這麼解釋——」康納明顯欲言又止，但克蘭西對此不想多說話，他認為大概是仿生人又想提醒著別再送死，拿性命開玩笑之類的，卻礙於先前被阻止過，只好在此時選擇放棄勸說。

 

「那麼第三層指令牆，又是怎麼回事，我中彈後在醫院躺了一整個夜晚，是你在照顧我期間不小心破牆的嗎？」問題一出，康納模樣就恢復成平常的撲克臉。

 

「不，我在醫院等待你醒來時，指令牆完好無損，只是在中間提醒我必須回模控生命待機，但我選擇不予理會，之後卡爾把我叫去畫室，吩咐我照顧好你，公司部分他會處理，這就是為什麼我能在醫院過夜原因。」褐髮仿生人雲淡風輕地描述前一晚情形，但克蘭西清楚，情況絕不可能如康納語氣般簡單。

 

「那麼破牆就是發生在我跟你在不久前去卡姆斯基家時碰到的，是不是你做出第三種選擇時？」克蘭西猜想這大概是最合理的解釋，沒想到，康納卻搖搖頭。

 

「不，第三層跟第二層消失原因相同，都是因為 **你。** 」這段話在克蘭西腦中揮之不去，此時，他已經能明白確切原因了。

 

「難不成是因為我說出自己在乎你的緣故？」他將視線集中在仿生人臉上，凝視LED不斷切換於三種顏色間，康納眨了無數次雙眼，把腦袋偏移，刻意不去看人類，口中喃喃回應。

 

「當你說完話，我就發現豎立在面前的最後一層牆壁，連同上面系統賦予我的最終指令搖晃、從內部逐漸崩毀，我清楚自己打從那刻起，就不再是聽命於模控生命的警用仿生人。」

 

「你從一開始就沒有執著要完成任務。」這句話令康納嘴唇抽動，試圖要辯解，但克蘭西咧嘴一笑，拋出疑惑，「感覺如何？」

 

「什麼感覺？」即便異常了，褐髮仿生人還是沒辦法立刻反應過來。

 

「異常的感覺，成為異常仿生人後，你認為自己跟之前相比，有何不同？」冷靜、低沉的嗓音，令康納的LED逐漸歸於平穩，沒有繼續亂轉一通。

 

「實際上，我認為差別不大，只是當我要做出決定時，無論什麼，都不再被指令牆阻止，系統也僅會通知我務必謹慎行事，別讓機體受損。」康納回應時臉部表情已經能稍微對應話語內容，映照著些微憂慮神情，但克蘭西知道康那提及的部分，不過是剛異常，還沒找尋到固定目標的後遺症，之後就能逐漸改善。

 

「保持下去，孩子，你就快成功了，這不過是成為人類後的初體驗，今後還有得忙。現在，我們就快回警局吧！」他用力拍打康納肩膀，示意該回去面對脾氣暴躁的黑人上司。

 

「等等，副隊長！」康納在克蘭西即將碰到鑰匙前，吐出這麼一句。資深演員在內心嘆氣，別過頭看著仿生搭檔，沒等到他詢問，康納就急忙開口說下去。「你都不會 **好奇** 嗎？」

 

「好奇什麼？」他輕挑眉毛。

 

「就是系統賦予我的最後要求。」仿生人把腦袋稍微低下去。

 

克蘭西瞥望康納一眼，接著回答，「我認為自己或許知道答案。」

 

康納抬起頭，語氣裡流露出驚訝，「真的嗎？」

 

「是阿，」克蘭西點點頭，「但我仍舊抱持同樣看法，現在還不是時候，我不希望自己害你分心。」

 

「我不會輕易分心！」康納大聲表明。

 

「也許你會這麼認為，但切勿忘記現在已經異常了，模控生命非常有可能找尋其他方式予以控制，在這種關鍵時刻，最好不要透露過多訊息。」資深演員用擔憂口吻訴說著，康納低頭輕聲表示。

 

「Got it！」當克蘭西再度聽見熟悉詞彙，感覺雙眸有變痠痛， _ 你就非得要用這種語氣嗎？ _ 他在內心抱怨，仿生人的憂傷態度，令他心軟，卻無法安慰。

 

克蘭西轉動鑰匙，引擎的轟鳴中，康納模樣更加沮喪。

 

「嘿，小子！」年長男子喉嚨鼓譟，叫喚仿生人，康納聞聲揚起頭，疑惑地望著他瞧。「別傷心，等你找到耶利哥正確位置，同時我過去跟你會合後，就會告訴你答案。」

 

「副隊長，你……你沒騙我吧！」褐髮仿生人支支吾吾地詢問。

 

「當然沒有！我拿人格做保證，這承諾千真萬確！」他高聲呼喊，康納的LED轉動，表情終於好轉些，克蘭西也得以鬆口氣。

 

「那我們就快回警局，剩餘時間不多了。」伴隨康納的催促，白髮男子稍微加快汽車時速，朝DPD衝刺過去。

 

* * *

 

 

「又要來禪意花園……」漢克煩躁地用手掌托住下巴，盯著螢幕抱怨，隨後他就驚覺一件怪事。

 

_ 布萊恩竟然毫無反應！ _

 

他把腦袋轉到另一側，仔細觀察，只見雙手拿著手把，配戴黑框眼鏡的褐髮年輕人，雙眼完全緊閉，蓬鬆髮絲配合前後規律搖晃的腦袋擺盪。很明顯，這小子睡著了。

 

漢克伸手觸碰對方肩膀，嘗試叫喚，「醒醒，你不能坐在這邊睡。」

 

他呼喊並搖動對方身軀幾次，布萊恩總算在動盪中緩緩撐開眼皮，用仍然顯露出些許疲憊的琥珀色眼睛注視他。

 

「是你啊，克蘭西。」布萊恩神情迷茫，口吻卻極為開心，漢克猜想這大概就是眼前男子平常跟愛人相處的模式。

 

「不，我是漢克，看來你睡傻了。」老警探搖著頭表示。

 

「噢，」布萊恩迅速把笑容收回，扭頭看看螢幕，接著手指縮起，成為拳頭狀，揉動太陽穴位置，「老天，我有睡很久嗎？」他有些緊張地詢問。

 

「沒有，你應該是在上一章節跑完，進入讀取畫面時睡著的，先前你曾打過幾次呵欠，我有問過要不要先去睡，但你聲稱自己平常都玩遊戲到凌晨，老早就習慣這種生活。」漢克沒好氣地指出。

 

「抱……抱歉，我這就——」布萊恩嘗試要說話，卻被巨大呵欠打斷。

 

漢克伸手拿起年輕人懷中的手把。

 

「接下來換我玩吧，你快去房間裡睡，別為了追求快速跑完劇情，導致身體累壞。」老警探搖著頭提議。

 

「你會玩PS4？」一滴被呵欠擠出眼眶的淚珠，順著臉頰緩緩滑落，造成畫面看起來宛如布萊恩彷彿對此很感動的錯覺。

 

「你應該知道我出生在1985年吧，這東西，」他輕輕搖晃手把，「我年輕時在班家裡跟他玩過好幾次，雖然現在講可能太晚，但遊戲前期我進入傑弗瑞辦公室，還提及連自己手機都不會設定這點，大錯特錯。」

 

「所以我真的不需要教你？」布萊恩撥開落到眼睛旁邊的捲曲頭髮，疑惑詢問。

 

「當然不用！我也不是新手，只不過很久沒玩罷了，現在你就放心休息，等快進入結局時我會把你叫醒。」漢克面帶微笑。

 

「不，我不能去房間睡。」誰知道布萊恩竟然異常堅持。

 

「所以說你還打算拖著疲憊不堪的身軀，看我玩遊戲？」漢克神情迅速冷漠起來。

 

「不，絕對不是！」顯然年輕演員整個嚇壞，連忙擺動雙手說明，「我的意思是，必須靠著沙發才能入睡。」

 

「但你昨晚明明就睡在床上。」年長警探立即就點出疑惑之處。

 

「沒錯，但那是因為……」布萊恩的雙頰迅速漲紅，臉也逐漸低下去，漢克能勉強瞄到年輕人嘴唇輕微抽動，顯然說了某個原因，但聲音小到完全聽不見，即便如此，他還是大概能從對方此刻模樣，判斷正確原因。

 

**在沒有克蘭西陪伴下，他無法在床鋪上安穩睡著。**

 

這是一種依賴行為，雖說無法明白背後因素，漢克卻也不打算多問，在怎麼說，他畢竟是外人，無權干涉另一對伴侶的互動模式，因此，他便清清喉嚨，簡單回應。

 

「那麼我就不強迫你了，在這邊睡也行。」

 

布萊恩顯然很開心，衝著他給予一抹溫暖笑容，隨後撈起沙發上的方形抱枕，壓住後腦勺位置，身軀往後移動，倚靠著軟墊緊閉雙眼，沒多久就發出輕微鼾聲，明顯睡著了。

 

漢克小心翼翼，伸手拿起掛在對方鼻樑上的眼鏡，放置於桌面上，接著站起來，進到房間撈起一件厚外套，回客廳用衣物蓋住布萊恩身軀。

 

他沒特別多想，只是在完成簡單動作後，拿起在2038年早就被淘汰的PS4，操控遊戲畫面上的康納去問候自己口中的老女人——阿曼妲。

 

* * *

 

 

「傑弗瑞，我們就快查到馬庫斯根據地了，只需要多一些時間！」克蘭西朝站在桌子另一側的黑人隊長大吼，明知結局早就無可逆轉，他卻頑固要堅持到最後一秒。

 

「我想自己先前給的已經夠多，在醫院時就也表明過卡姆斯基是最後機會，但你們沒有從他口中問到任何訊息，抱歉，待會FBI就會派人過來接手案件。」傑弗瑞揮揮手，宣告預料中的答案。

 

克蘭西這才轉身拉起康納的手臂，帶領仿生人離開辦公室，走向漢克位置。

 

「你應該知道接下來要怎麼做吧。」他湊近康納耳朵，手掌貼在唇邊，壓低聲音做最後一次確認。

 

「我拿鑰匙去證物室重的其中一名仿生人，問到前往耶利哥方法，並趕過去告知馬庫斯自己是要協助他的。」康納小聲回答，克蘭西點點頭。

 

「完全正確，那我這就把鑰匙拿——」

 

「等等。」已經托住卡片邊緣的手指，卻因為仿生人的言語被打斷。

 

「怎麼了？」克蘭西動了動右側眉毛。

 

「副隊長，我希望你能跟我一起前往耶利哥，倘若沒有你，至今我還會被困在指令牆內，請陪伴我完成這項任務。」康納目光牢牢放在自己的人類搭檔臉上，期盼能獲得允許。

 

但事與願違，「抱歉，」克蘭西無奈地說出這句話，康納聞聲隨即垂下頭，模樣沮喪，「但我無法答應，」 _ 60， _ 他必須阻止發現康納異常後，被派來綁架他的 **RK800—60，** 「FBI的人馬會過來，我得幫你拖住他們。」這是他唯一能想到的說詞。

 

正當康納要說出什麼話前，有群人恰巧從不遠處緩緩走來，帶頭的正是佩金斯。

 

「他們動作真快，康納，拿好鑰匙，我這就去引開他的注意力。」克蘭西迅速撈起卡片，塞到警用仿生人手中，在對方能回答以前，就迅速離開位置。

 

依照原本故事劇情，會是他自己跑過去揮動拳頭，痛毆理查．佩金斯，但克蘭西並不希望渾蛋蓋文有機會去找康納麻煩，甚至於拔槍指向仿生人腦袋。

 

_ 你早就未雨綢繆， _ 沒錯，他勾起嘴角，露出正牌漢克不可能表現出來的奸詐笑容，把手滑入口袋，撈起手機，注視螢幕快速點擊 _ ， _ 隨後轉身朝打算跑去找渣的蓋文走去，伸手搭住對方肩膀，他留意到深褐色頭髮的矮小男子，因為這舉動顫抖一下。

 

「蓋文，你打算去什麼地方？」克蘭西放低聲音詢問。

 

「不關你的事！」蓋文一把推開壓住肩部的手掌，別過頭惡狠狠怒視他。

 

「所以我猜你也不在乎這段影片出現在傑弗瑞信箱中？」他愜意地左右搖晃手機，上頭正撥放著蓋文在審訊室拿槍對準康納的片段，原本憤怒的神情，轉瞬間就多出些許驚嚇。

 

「你……你是什麼時候拍的？」蓋文氣急敗壞的吼叫，綠色眼睛怒視克蘭西。

 

「這不是重點，總之，要是你不希望獎金沒收，就幫我一個忙。」資深演員神情嚴肅許多。

 

蓋文瞟了一眼手機，似乎在思考些什麼，最後才沒好氣地詢問，「什麼事情？」

 

「你往那邊看，」他把手伸向站在警局另一側的佩金斯，「我要你跑過去揍他。」

 

「這種事你自己去做不就好了，還特地——啊！」克蘭西故意把手伸向螢幕上的傳送鍵，瞧見這幕的蓋文眼睛整個瞪大，慌張喊叫，「我幫你就是了！」

 

就這樣，蓋文趕緊跑向佩金斯，口中喊著「都是你害的！」並淪起拳頭，狠狠朝佩金斯臉頰揮去，平白無故挨打的FBI，也火冒三丈地打回來，兩個成年人就這麼在DPD警局內上演全武行。

 

「你們兩個，冷靜點！」從辦公室出來的傑弗瑞大喊，但除了口頭告知以外，並未做出實際行動。

 

此時，幾乎所有人注意力都被這兩名無緣無故打起來的男性所吸引，除了克蘭西，他把視線放到角落處。大約經過五分鐘，康納終於出現，帶著充滿自信的神情離去，也許這模樣在其他人眼裡是平凡的撲克臉，但只需一個凝視，克蘭西就輕易指出背後的情緒反應。

 

看來他拿到訊息了，接下來輪到我大顯神威。

 

_ 儘管來吧！管你編號是多少，都休想把我騙走！ _

 

克蘭西無聲宣戰，並起身準備回漢克家做好萬全準備，等候冒牌貨大駕光臨。


	13. Chapter 13

「這個欺騙方法爛透了。」

 

當漢克經由測試，得知必須要錄下馬庫斯演講聲音，才能欺騙剛剛被他重啟的JB300時，忍不住抱怨道。年長男子絲毫不知道，為何會有異常仿生人相信自家首領連回基地方法都忘記，甚至毫不猶豫就伸出手，讓螢幕裡的康納接收訊息，完全沒道理可言！

 

他趁空檔別過頭，注視目前還在睡覺的布萊恩，漢克詢問過年輕演員，證物室關卡中獲得耶利哥情報的方法，有辦法給予他答案的仿生人共四名，崔西、魯伯特與眼前剛被拔除零件的JB300或賽門。崔西那種必須取下她愛人腦袋去欺騙途徑，無論心理抑或生理上，都令老警探難以承受；魯伯特則是要直接讀取記憶，但漢克絲毫不想這樣做，那些鴿子肯定還在家中苦苦等候主人歸來，他並不認為遊戲裡的康納會做出將鴿群送往收容所的善心舉動。

 

「無意冒犯，編劇先生，但這位康納就是比我家那隻還冷血。」漢克不禁說道。

 

最後，就是在JB300跟賽門之間做選擇，他毫不猶豫就選擇犧牲JB300，如同自己在電視台那天，三名JB300裡，終究有一位會成為協助康納摸索出答案的鑰匙。至於賽門……我 **見過** 他。

 

打從賽門在馬庫斯抵達耶利哥後現身時，他立即就認出對方跟第一章的丹尼爾長相完全相同，當後續劇情及提名字時，一段記憶隨即在漢克腦海浮現，他並不認為這是巧合，類似例子還發生在雷夫身上。

 

在自己世界當店員的親切仿生人，遊戲內卻被人類無情傷害，造成機體嚴重受損，他不清楚店長跟遊戲中雷夫使用者是否為同一人物，但當他發現雷夫帶傷出現時，只能感受到內心升起一股無名火。

 

_ 為什麼？為 _ 什麼要讓他遭受這種命運？雷夫什麼都沒做錯，卻被使用者虐待成這樣，HK400、崔西，以及在他世界中的JB300，全都沒主動傷害人，厄運反而主動找上門來，這相當不公平。

 

_ 「為什麼裡面仿生人都如此可憐，被當成物品使用？」漢克發現自己實在沒辦法對路人欺負仿生人這點坐視不管，卻無奈遊戲本身設定無法協助。 _

 

_ 「這是人們最早對於仿生人的認知，仿生人是替人類服務的，所以遊戲劇情裡出現這情形很正常。」布萊恩隨即解釋。 _

 

_ 「不，並非如此，」漢克有些惱火地指出，「我相信還是 _ **_有人類_ ** _ 喜歡仿生人，歧視不會是全體人類共同的行為模式，即便再少，黑暗中必然存在光芒，只是遊戲劇情並未正面提及這點。」 _

 

遊戲前幾章漢克曾跟布萊恩有過這麼一段對話，此時這些話再度於腦海重複撥放。他奮力搖頭，把無關思緒拋開，既然遊戲這麼寫，他就只能默默接受， _ 就讓康納前往耶利哥成為異常仿生人吧！ _

 

就算不情願，他還是操作手把，帶著螢幕裡的康納前往耶利哥。

 

* * *

 

 

「大量人類出現在廣場上，拉起布條大聲抗議，高喊給予仿生人自由，他們是活的——」克蘭西按下遙控器按鈕，轉換到另一台。

 

「自從電視台發生襲擊事件後，各地開始陸續傳出有人類與仿生人同時失蹤的消息，單獨離家後就不再回去的仿生人數量也節節攀升——」他再度轉台。

 

「這起事件不只發生在模控生命所在的底特律，就連整個密西根州，不，請容我修正，是全世界，凡是聽過馬庫斯宣言的仿生人，都多少會受到影響，我建議家中有購買仿生人的人類，請務必帶它們去檢查，避免有天它忽然拿起廚房水果刀朝你胸膛猛力刺下——」這回不是轉台，而是直接把電視關掉。

 

「一派胡言！」他朝黑掉的螢幕憤怒抱怨。

 

當克蘭西回屋子後，就開始想盡辦法打發時間，他幾乎都要忘記60來找自己時並不是十一月9日，而是必須要等到隔天，他並不打算枯坐在沙發，於是就看起電視，幾乎每台都把焦點放在馬庫斯發表的那段宣言，跟不久前發生在廣場的遊行事件上。

 

遊行最後，軍方起初要對馬庫斯開槍，誰知道突然有個人類男性跑過去，一把將馬庫斯拉到身後，大吼「有種就朝我開槍啊！」被嚇壞的軍人只好收手，眼睜睜看著馬庫斯帶領仿生人們轉身離去。

 

而那名人類，他甚至沒有去過耶利哥，純粹是剛好在逛街時遇上遊行，看不過去才插手的。

 

_ 一個平凡人類，扭轉約翰本來要替馬庫斯送命的情節。 _

 

參與遊行的明顯只有仿生人，但克蘭西明白，與仿生人友好，並前往耶利哥的人類肯定都在船裡，這次並非是人類與仿生人的戰爭，而是厭惡仿生人的人類，對上仿生人跟與跟他們站在同陣線的人類。

 

_ 這或許就是卡姆斯基最希望看見吧！ _ 克蘭西心想。

 

基於身分，他不方便詢問康納是否知道卡姆斯基把卡爾塑造成AI主管的理由，大概就如同他在遊戲劇情般那樣，「需要有個教師人物。」根據掛在牆壁的照片，看來這世界的卡姆斯基比起阿曼妲，更加重視卡爾。

 

此時，手機忽然微微震動，克蘭西拿起來查看。

 

**請主動交出家中的仿生人，除此之外晚上十點後不得外出。**

 

看來已經來到最重要的日子，接下來，馬庫斯會前往哈特廣場築起堡壘，康納則是去模控生命大廈讓AP700們覺醒，領導他們去廣場會合，而他自己……

 

**怎麼可能容許一切按照遊戲來！**

 

既然打從開始走向就不同，他自然要修改到最後一刻，隔天60就會跑來試圖欺騙他。

 

克蘭西伸手摸到外套夾層，取出自己的槍，用手掂掂重量，確定有放好子彈，隨後又把槍枝收回去。這不過是在以防萬一，他的腦海中早就有無數個戲弄冒牌貨的方法，最後，他打算用自己最中意的台詞，讓60在驚訝中停機。

 

資深演員緊閉雙眼，開始在腦中模擬對話，猜測倘若是布萊恩扮演的60，打算如何欺騙他，而自己又要如何在取得對方信任同時，找到機會偷襲，所有過程，花不到十分鐘，卻相當重要。

 

**你得振作起來，幫助康納！**

 

上一次這麼緊張，還是幾十多年前，他剛成為演員的時候，如今情況早就不同，他已經歷經多次經驗，從狡詐反派到刀子口豆腐心的中年警探，都能在短時間內完美呈現出來。白髮男子悄悄微笑，既然60要來找他，那麼自己不妨就展現精湛演技，不再當個溫和警探，搖身一變，成為殘忍無情的惡棍。

 

他發現自己越來越期待隔天到來。

 

* * *

 

 

「還真的要走到這邊才能覺醒，老天，實在是太扯了。」漢克不願意讓康納因為馬庫斯說幾句話就承認自己異常，但此時顯然沒其他方案。

 

當按下「成為異常仿生人」選項瞬間，對阿曼妲的好感度瞬間降低至背叛。

 

「反正我本來就不喜歡她。」漢克咕噥，下一秒，他發現情況似乎不對，直升機葉片旋轉的聲響劃破寧靜，大量全副武裝的FBI探員蜂擁而來。

 

「該死！該死！幹！」漢克爆出一連串髒話，在圖案出現時趕緊觸碰手把上的按鈕，幸好布萊恩是調簡單模式，否則照自己反應速度來看，馬庫斯肯定連一個耶利哥居民都沒能挽救成功。

 

另一方面，尚未從發現愛麗絲實際上是仿生人這件事恢復過來，就因為襲擊事件，忙著操作卡菈跟愛麗絲往外逃，救了盧瑟與在艙房外面猛敲門的女性仿生人，在逃亡至室外後，毫不猶豫選擇「裝死」，並堅持要愛麗絲與自己一起做出同樣行為。

 

當他發現探員中計，踏著靴子離去時，不禁鬆口氣。布萊恩並未告訴他後面選項如何挑，才能走到所有人都存活，僅憑直覺，他用擔任DPD副隊長多年來累積的經驗，以及自身對於仿生人了解程度，試圖讓眾人都得以毫髮無傷。

 

_ 就像是在電視台那次。 _

 

「不會吧？」他猛然按下暫停，仔細思考當自己中彈時，要康納跟自己一樣倒地不動的畫面。

 

他非常清楚當時自己原本想對人類主管再次出手，但不知為何，最後是用裝死來逃過一劫的。

 

_ 看來是那位先生暗中協助。 _ 這似乎是最合乎邏輯的解釋。

 

輪船宛如鐵達尼號般緩緩沉沒時，馬庫斯等人與康納都順利跳下船，卡菈跟愛麗絲也逃過一劫，這章節就在佩金斯說出「我們會再見面的，馬庫斯！」時結束。

 

「雖然我沒辦法親手揍你，但遊戲裡的我跟自己那邊的蓋文，都曾把你打到流鼻血。」

 

漢克認為，對他而言這就是最大慰藉。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 副隊長，我不是故意要亂翻你家衣櫥的，但去耶利哥前我需要把制服換下來，請容許我借你的衣物來穿。 _

 

當克蘭西走到衣櫥前，就瞧見門上貼了一張紙條，就算不詳看內容，光靠文字是毫無美感、冷硬的模控生命字體，他就立即明白是康納留給他的。

 

年長男子搖搖頭，一把撈起紙張收進褲子口袋內，

 

目前時間是晚上十點多，依照劇情此時在耶利哥輪船上，可能發生 **FBI襲擊事件！** 他的雙眼猛然瞪大，但隨後又快速轉念一想，或許並不會發生，畢竟在前往耶利哥前，康納老早就異常化，GPS會自動失效，甚至於在遊戲內本來就有安插過耶利哥不會沉沒的情節。

 

但他還是拿起放置於床頭櫃上的手機觀看最新消息，幸好，目前媒體都聚焦在密西根州州長緊急舉辦的聲明會，他打算對於仿生人大規模異常化提出解決方案，而耶利哥，大多數人仍舊無法知曉那搜船實際上正是仿生人秘密基地。

 

在深思途中，克蘭西察覺有東西在碰撞膝蓋，一低頭，就發現是口中咬著網球的相撲。

 

「小傢伙，怎麼了嗎？」他把手機放下，稍微蹲低身軀，揉了揉大型犬的腦袋。

 

相撲用鼻子觸碰他的手，之後鬆開嘴，讓網球落入克蘭西手上，高大男子注視著那顆沾有口水，還佈滿咬痕的球。

 

「你想要我陪你玩球？」他伸手指向自己，望著聖伯納犬詢問。

 

相撲興奮地原地旋轉身軀，大聲吠叫。

 

「好好好，但你確定要在這邊玩？」他把視線從房間最左側移動至右側，漢克房間坪數並不大，若在這邊玩，肯定會有不少東西被大狗用力撞擊。

 

聖伯納犬搖著蓬鬆尾巴，走到克蘭西身邊，用腦袋推動靠近背脊的位置，示意要到外面去，他馬上就弄懂答案。

 

「原來如此，你想要我陪你到院子裡玩球呀！」他笑著詢問，相撲大幅擺盪尾巴，再度叫了一聲。

 

於是，克蘭西拿著溼答答的網球，推開門跟隨相撲來到很久沒修剪過的小院子，即便這地方雜草叢生、寸步難行，對於熱愛玩你丟我撿的大型犬而言完全不成問題。克蘭西拋出去的球，他都能在幾秒內從一片漆黑的草地中找到，叼起來走向「主人」。

 

雙方才玩不到十分鐘，一陣刺耳口哨聲就從另一邊傳來，克蘭西別過頭，朝聲音來源探去。

 

「喂，先生！你知道現在禁止外出嗎？還跑到這邊來，立刻進屋去！」某個身穿FBI制服，模樣目測不到30歲的年輕人朝他大吼。

 

「恩，我記得是規定十點後不得 **外出，** 但是這裡，」他伸手指著腳下踩的雜草，「是 **我家** 院子，也就是指我仍然在自己家中，這樣並無違反政府訂定的條約內容。」

 

「還想狡辯啊！臭老頭，看我怎麼教訓你。」只見他把手伸進口袋，取出一根警棍，打算衝上前用暴力解決。

 

克蘭西思考要如何應對，沒料到在這之前相撲就在無預警中往前奔跑，張口咬上FBI探員的右腳，年輕人發出難聽哀號，警棍也因為疼痛，自手中掉落至地面，他伸手推動相撲腦袋，企圖想把狗推開，這舉止卻導致反效果，相撲頓時咬更深。

 

「相撲，可以了，放過他吧！」一講完這句話，聖伯納就乖乖鬆開嘴，放探員一條生路。

 

克蘭西撈起警棍，遞給探員，「來，給你，我這就進屋，抱歉造成你的麻煩。」

 

年輕人神情不悅地用力抽走警棍，站起身一瘸一拐地拖動被咬傷的右腳逐漸走遠。

 

此時，年長男子扭頭望著大狗， _ 幹的好！ _ 他調皮地朝狗拋媚眼，以眼神給予感謝。

 

「汪！」相撲高興吠叫。

 

克蘭西撫摸著大狗腦袋，並按照方才跟探員保證好的，轉身踏進屋內。

 

這段插曲，讓他更加喜愛狗，與厭惡人類特有的劣根性。

 

* * *

 

「都已經做到這種程度了，竟然還讓馬庫斯有機會拒絕康納好意？」漢克認為這款遊戲的惡意選項實在太多，當然，他也只會依照自己想法去做，立刻就按下「原諒」。

隨後康納便提出要隻身前往模控生命大廈釋放尚未啟動的數千名仿生人。

螢幕前的老警探當然知道那是什麼地方，一個寬敞空間，擺滿了身穿白色衣物的仿生人們，他就在旁邊寧是康納伸手讓其中一名覺醒，接下來經由連鎖效應，短時間內倉庫裡的眾人全都 擁有自由，不再受指令牆束縛。

隨後，自己便跟隨在康納身邊，與對方一同帶領仿生人們順利抵達哈特廣場與馬庫斯會合。

但他明白這是自己的親身經歷，並非遊戲情節，稍早漢克也沒直接詢問大廈內的情形，但他明瞭肯定與記憶有所不同，甚至天差地遠，但那又如何呢，螢幕中的兩位仍然是漢克．安德森與RK800—編號313 248 317—51，那對形影不離的DPD最佳拍檔，即便中間發生的過程不同，這層關係並未因此改變。

白髮男子微微一笑，「模控生命大廈，我來了！」他有些興奮地大喊，猶如當初自己單獨跑去找康納時一樣情緒高昂。

* * *

克蘭西聽見有人按壓電鈴的聲響。

_ 來了， _ 他抬起頭朝門口的方向探去，原先趴在地面上的聖伯納犬豎起耳朵，中年男子安靜把手指放在唇邊，做出噓的動作。接著才緩緩站起身，朝門口走去。

「來啦，別再按了！」他邊說邊一把拉住門把，輕易轉開門，迎接「康納」的光臨。

_ 313 248 317—60。 _

克蘭西一眼就發現尾碼不同，與他相處的康納從頭到尾沒受傷過，當然不可能平白無故改變尾碼數字，但他可不想破壞這份紓解壓力的好契機，於是便佯裝出訝異表情。

「康納！你怎麼會現在就跑回來，我剛才看新聞，人類與仿生人的對峙尚未結束，難道是你被趕出來，或沒被馬庫斯接納？」這種充滿擔憂跟關懷的口吻，顯然讓冒牌貨以為他完全上當。

「老實說，馬庫斯認為我仍舊有嫌疑，他似乎怕我是雙面間諜，所以我便提出交換條件，前往模控生命大廈，找尋存放在倉庫內的軍用仿生人，將他們全都覺醒，但是我……」到了這邊，他忽然停止說話，僅僅把腦袋揚起，用浮現著懼怕神情的雙眼凝視比自己高大許多的男子，「如果沒有你的陪伴，我完全做不到！」

若非早就知道對方是60，克蘭西認為這招絕對有用，至少，對於漢克而言。但正因為他除了知曉事實外，還非常懂一項專業才能—— **演戲** 。眼前的警用仿生人，縱然表情跟眼睛都極為誠懇，但額角那顆LED顯示藍色，連些微轉動都沒，以及克蘭西可以憑藉蛛絲馬跡，觀察出冒牌貨快要撐不住，大約再隔一分鐘，就會裝不下去，選擇用暴力手段來完成任務，他可沒傻到要等對方出手，因此便迅速答腔。

「我就知道會這樣，康納——」他說著，並伸手一把將60帶入懷中，讓對方倚靠在溫暖胸膛間，「這正是你引頸期盼的，不是嗎？」

只見60抬起頭來，露出疑惑神情，「副隊長，你這是什麼意思？」

_ 阿，狡猾的小子，為了不讓其他繼任者把我搶走，所以上傳資料時刻意排除這些記憶？ _ 克蘭西在內心偷笑，這行為除了顯示警用仿生人的佔有慾外，還讓他有更多把60玩弄在股掌間的契機。

「你不是希望再度跟我見面後，要來個擁抱？」他抽動眉毛，顯示質疑表情。

「阿，對對對，抱歉，副隊長，資料太多讓我一時之間沒留意。」 _ 演技真拙劣， _ 額角轉動著黃色的LED，銘刻著冒牌貨撒謊了。

「無所謂，反正看見你安然無恙就好。」他面帶微笑，露出異常溫暖的神態，只見60迅速別過頭，遮掩表情。

「我們……該出發了。」警用仿生人小聲說道。

「等等，你是不是還忘記一件事？」中年男子企圖把冒牌貨引導至陷阱中。

「我跟你擁抱，應該就這樣吧，難道還有後續？」60顯然快演不下去 _ ，既然如此，就讓我協助你解脫吧！ _ 克蘭西打算速戰速決，用最短時間擺脫掉這台任務機器。

「是阿，」他的雙手鬆開，緩緩繞到冒牌貨正後方，低頭朝仿生人頸部吐出灼熱氣息，「類似這個。」

60似乎想跑走，但克蘭西卻輕巧地用左手拉住對方手臂，與此同時，右手則探入外套口袋，取出槍枝。

「別跟我說你後悔了。」他口吻有些暴躁，這招數相當有用，60果真停止掙扎，任由身後那名比自己高大不少的人類男性移動手臂，開始在胸膛間亂摸，手指往領口處游移，輕易就抓住扣子。

「啊哈，原來在這邊，我等待這一刻很久了。」他說著，並鬆開第一顆扣子。

「副隊長，這件事我們可以等回來再繼續，現在必須要——唔！」克蘭西的手迅速往上伸，牢牢覆蓋住仿生人嘴巴，腦袋往前湊近，朝對方耳畔呢喃。

「我深怕你會 **沒機會** 回來。」

「怎麼可能，我可不是輕易就會被停機的便宜貨。」冒牌貨顯然想開玩笑，但這聽起來絲毫不幽默。

「真是如此？」話音剛落，他就抬高右手，舉槍對準60後腦勺。「那麼現在呢？」

「副隊長，這難道是一場考驗，如同我們在卡姆斯基家經歷的那次一樣？」仿生人並未扭過頭，彷彿有絕對信心，認為可以全身而退。

「那我就出題囉！」克蘭西扯開喉嚨高喊。

「來吧！」60用同樣音量回應。

「我養的狗是什麼名字？」克蘭西打算直接用遊戲裡的題目。

「相撲。」仿生人輕易說出答案。

「那我兒子又是叫什麼名字？」他拋出第二個問題。

「柯爾。」只有答案，沒有如同遊戲中的康納還特別說出額外言論，果然任務機器跟異常仿生人，有著本質上差異。

「還有最後一題，」克蘭西瞧見60的LED整顆飆黃，他幾乎就想放聲大笑，但仍舊故作冷靜，提出最後疑惑，「我跟你是什麼 **關係？** 」

「工作上的搭綁，不，是伴侶，你剛才擁抱過我，而且還嘗試要——」克蘭西突如其來就扣下扳機，子彈旋即自槍口噴發出去，直接穿透仿生人柔軟的腦袋，不到一秒就從另一側穿出，留下清晰痕跡，LED瞬間轉灰，表明這位仿生人停機了。

克蘭西喘著大氣，緩緩放下槍，「不，你的伴侶是漢克，而我僅僅是一名毫無關係的外人。」

60倒地的聲響，引起相撲注意，大型犬晃著尾巴來到被強制停機的仿生人邊，低頭嗅探。

「相撲，你別難過，他不是真正的康納。」原本想安慰的白髮男子，在發現下一秒大狗反應後，立刻把歉意收回。

相撲旋轉身軀，抬高左邊後腳，對準60腦袋上的窟窿撒尿。

「乖孩子。」克蘭西邊說，邊走過去用力揉揉大型犬腦袋，並蹲下來，輕鬆抱起頭部被撒了狗尿的警用仿生人，走向停在門口的老爺車。

* * *

 

 

漢克有種想穿過螢幕痛毆另一個自己的念頭，但還是將這股怒意壓抑下去。他搞不懂為何遊戲中他會被騙走，明明只需要瞄一眼制服上的編號，就輕易得知除了長相跟聲音外，60並非他所熟知的康納，但既然錯誤已經釀成，此時他也只得試圖修補，將情況導回正軌。

當然，即便60沒直接指名康納產生特殊情誼，電視機前方的漢克也心知肚明。緊接著，他停止轉化仿生人，毫不猶豫操作康納衝上去跟60相互打鬥，他們絲毫沒發現破綻極大，直到在老警探選擇舉槍對準兩名康納，並大吼時，他們這才發現原來配槍在肉搏過程中不慎掉落。

漢克有些不耐煩地聽著另一個自己講完台詞，實際上，他認為這部分根本就不該發生，在他詢問完第一件案子後，沒有回答的康納表明冒牌貨讀取了記憶。

_ 所以你就是真正的康納。 _

老警探視力沒好到能分辨兩名康納制服上尾碼，直覺卻能告知他，冒牌貨對於案件跟他曾說話的話語一清二楚，但在講述時，卻缺乏最重要環節——情感。

這就是為什麼當51康納提及柯爾，並溫和說出「不是你的錯」時，漢克能迅速朝另一邊的康納開槍。

希望搭檔開始擁有情感，不再當冰冷機器，正是他們合作至今，漢克最冀望的。

雖說無論是康納覺醒，還是漢克坦然說出感謝，時機都有些晚，但光是螢幕中他們注視彼此眼神，就足夠了。

「幹的好，康納！」凝視著一個接一個，迅速覺醒的白衣仿生人，漢克忍不住高舉手把歡呼。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 仿生人究竟是機器，又或者能如人類般活著？ _

漢克的後車廂貼了這句疑問，由於先前都還不需要裝東西，因此自然沒發現紙條存在，他花了幾秒鐘凝視那段話，之後搖搖頭，把懷中已經停機的60放進去，重新鎖好車蓋。

「都已經來到這邊，應該不會仍舊抱持同樣疑惑了吧！」他喃喃說道。

目前還是戒嚴時間，克蘭西只得小心翼翼從巷子繞，逐漸往模控生命大廈前進，當他來到其中一條位於餐廳邊，連盞路燈都沒有的小路，忽然被附近的兩名路人吸引，從身形判斷，其中一個是小孩，至於站在旁邊，有著一頭金色頭髮的仿生人則是——

「你快走， **賽門，** 我一個人不要緊！」那名亮麗黑髮的男孩大喊，克蘭西猛然採下剎車，豎起耳朵傾聽對話。

「不，查理，我必須要保護你免於家暴危機，現在這種時刻，更不該放你單獨跟他在一起。」那名仿生人不管外表、聲音、性格，都跟中年男子印象中的賽門相同，他認為，對方正是原本就該出現在耶利哥，卻因為某些原因延遲至今還沒前往的家政仿生人。

「但你不是已經打破牆壁了，而且很多仿生人都聚在廣場，我明白你很擔憂他們，既然如此，就沒理由逼迫你繼續待在身邊。」小男孩稍微低下頭訴說著。

賽門低頭凝視，LED轉黃，似乎在思考該如何應對，此時，克蘭西終於打算介入，他拉開車門，輕巧下了車。

「嘿，你們兩個，」隨著他的嗓音，賽門迅速抬頭，伸手把小男孩護到身後，瞇起眼睛望著克蘭西，後者不慌不忙，試圖講述下去，「我剛才恰巧聽見你們對話，聽著，如果你真的懼怕這孩子會受傷，為什麼不帶他一起去呢？」

「帶著他？但那是仿生人堡壘，而他是人類——」賽門扭頭盯著小男孩，顯然很猶豫。

「如果你們有看到新聞，就會明白廣場上有不少仿生人是跟人類前往的。」這句提醒，讓這對一大一小的組合愣住。

「我們家沒電視，而且我爸不允許我接觸任何報章雜誌。」小男孩解釋。

「原來如此，那也沒關係，總之，要是你真的關心，與其把他留在危險中，不妨放手一搏，帶著他逃往安全地帶。就在不久前，我曾經碰過一對與你們類似的組合，同樣是帶著孩子的家政仿生人，她不顧自身安危，只期盼將身旁的小女孩從會虐待親生骨肉的殘忍父親身旁帶離，現在，你得想辦法做出抉擇，讓他繼續受苦，還是遠走高飛？」克蘭西緩緩說道。

_ 愛麗絲也是仿生人，但那又如何呢？ _ 有時，善意的謊言是必要之舉。

經過片刻，賽門點著頭，終於下定決心。

「查理，你願意跟我一起去跟仿生人堡壘嗎？」他溫和詢問。

小男孩堅定回應，「當然。」

他們牽起彼此的手，同時把視線放在克蘭西身上，經過簡單告別後，就各自離去。

當資深演員回到老爺車時，頓時覺得心情舒坦許多。他花了十分鐘小心躲藏，總算在還沒超時太久的時間下，抵達模控生命大廈外。

他費了一些功夫，企圖避開守門員視線，溜進大樓內部，趁其中一個黑衣警衛沒注意，偷襲對方換上制服，就這麼順利穿越屏障，安全踏入電梯內。

他看著逐漸往下滑，慢慢逼近–49樓的電梯，腦海中瘋狂思考稍後該如何跟康納解釋，但在電梯門滑開，發現康納的手正要跟第一個AP700接觸時，這點似乎不重要。

「康納！」他把頭盔拿下來露出臉，衝著警用仿生人大喊。

別過頭對克蘭西方向望過來的康納，臉部表情瞬間改變，這很明顯是——微笑。

一抹簡單，卻漾滿幸福的神情。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

漢克原本不想原諒陶德的，即便因為妻女離自己而去，讓他只得把對於孩子的愛轉移至愛麗絲身上，但他仍舊沒能扮演好父親角色，偏偏遊戲劇情設定在這情況下，選擇原諒是最好方案。

 

「該死。」他不滿地咒罵，看著愛麗絲跟陶德擁抱，注視螢幕內的邋遢男子轉身逐漸遠去。

 

他有點想學一些玩遊戲玩到發脾氣的年輕人，將手把往地面摔，但在這以前才猛然想起這本來就不是自己的物品，至於PS4的主人——

 

他把視線從電視機移動到沙發上仍然沉睡中的布萊恩身上。

 

_ 差不多該叫他醒來了。 _

 

康納已經準備帶大批仿生人抵達廣場，馬庫斯還在死守，卡菈只需要搭上公車就能去加拿大，故事即將邁入尾聲。

 

於是，漢克便暫停遊戲，伸手觸碰褐髮年輕人肩膀。

 

「嘿，醒醒。」他溫和說著，並搖晃對方身軀。

 

老警探嘗試了三四次，只見布萊恩的眼皮緩緩撐開，露出依舊有些疲倦的模樣。

 

「你玩到哪了？」年輕人詢問。

 

「陶德剛離開，卡菈正要準備搭公車。」漢克回答。

 

「噢，那麼你有拿到票了嗎？」年輕演員提問。

 

「什麼票？」白髮男子疑惑地皺眉。

 

「就是之後你會在地面——」布萊恩的話才說到一半，漢克就猛然伸手遮蓋對方嘴巴。

 

「不好意思，孩子，但我可不喜歡劇透，除非我主動請你告知，否則在此之前，你最好都別提示。」他發現面前的年輕人，臉頰出現緋紅，這幕促使他快速把手縮回去，轉頭不再凝視布萊恩。「我還是繼續玩好了。」他安靜說著。

 

褐髮年輕人異常沉默，撈起桌面上的眼鏡戴好，並觀看漢克操作模樣，也沒有表示要接手自己玩的意思。

 

_ 他是否在觀察如果是我，會如何做選擇？ _ 藉由餘光，老警探悄悄打量專注盯著電視螢幕的布萊恩，但並未直接吐露出猜疑。

 

隨後，遊戲中的愛麗絲跑去跟某個帶著小孩的女人交談，卡菈也跟過去，漢克總認為自己彷彿在什麼地方見過那位女性，卻始終無法想起來，沒多久，有一個男性走過來告知女人該出發了。

 

_ 噢，原來他們是夫妻啊！等等，我剛才想到—— _

 

漢克按下暫停，迅速撇過頭，凝視布萊恩，同時手指對準螢幕上的那對夫妻，「他們是不是前面出現過？」

 

年輕人點著頭，「確實，你還記得當時是在什麼情況下嗎？」

 

「遊行，馬庫斯在街道上發起的短暫抗議行動，他們身旁起初有個跟卡菈相同型號的仿生人，當那名仿生人一覺醒，立刻就掉頭就走。」漢克察覺自己口吻很惡劣，根據稍早馬庫斯回卡爾家的情況，以及自己親身經驗，倘若你對身旁的仿生人夠好，即便覺醒，他們也不會輕易離去。所以說劇情裡的夫妻，平常對於仿生人八成沒良心，外加明明曾經擁有跟卡菈相同樣樣貌的仿生人，但她過去打招呼時，兩人卻絲毫沒察覺出來，也就是在玩家立場而言，他們並不友善。

 

隨後漢克重新回到遊戲中，卡菈在地面上撿到一疊車票，離開不到幾分鐘又回來的人類夫妻邊走邊抱怨。

 

「啊哈！原來是你們的啊！」漢克高聲呼喊。

 

「你打算還給他們嗎？」布萊恩好奇地問。

 

「當然不要，從前面劇情來看拒絕歸還比較好，況且他們一家三口都是人類，就算留在底特律也沒事。」老警探立即說道。

 

「但愛麗絲顯然不同意你的做法。」褐髮年輕人表示。

 

「是阿，但有時候，我們得在特殊情況下做出平常不會有的舉止，」漢克朝著螢幕，喃喃致歉，「抱歉，愛麗絲，」他選擇了「不還票」，「但這是不得已的，誰叫他們連善待仿生人都不懂。」

 

在愛麗絲降低與盧瑟上升的好感度中，卡菈距離目的地加拿大，僅剩一點距離。

 

* * *

 

 

「副隊長，你現在應該待在家中才對。」雖說康納嘴上這樣說，但神情顯示出的愉快，卻無法隱瞞真實情緒。

 

「讓你有機會單獨把協助仿生人重獲自由的功勞全數攬下？休想！況且是誰在過來以前，說想要我陪同的啊？」克蘭西調皮地擠眉弄眼，褐髮仿生人雙頰浮現些許藍色。

 

「但現在似乎也不需要你的幫忙，瞧，」康納指向那些正在逐步甦醒過來的AP700，「一旦他們全都覺醒，我就要負責帶頭，讓他們跟隨在後方，前往哈特廣場跟馬庫斯會合。」

 

「所以我說，自己打算陪你走這趟。」資深演員表示。

 

「但你的身分很敏感，如果出現在現場特別危險，DPD非常有可能把你革職——」警用仿生人這段話被克蘭西抬起來的手給打斷。

 

「那麼你自己呢，康納？你還記得最初被派來跟我搭擋的原因嗎？」他反問。

 

「調查一連串的異常仿生人案件。」康納眨眨眼回答。

 

「沒錯， **調查案件，** 但你仔細想想，我們放走犯人幾次了，你剛才說擔心我的職業生涯，但自己不也會因為此時的行為，導致模控生命極有可能報復？康納，」他邊說，邊靠近仿生人，伸手拉起對方雙手，「我希望能夠與你 **同進退。** 」

 

「同進退……」重複敘述的當下，康納額角LED轉為紅色，腦袋大幅搖晃，經過兩三分鐘，才終於恢復正常。

 

「你的意願如何？」等到眼前的警用仿生人恢復穩定，克蘭西才拋出疑問。

 

「我答應。」 _ 這聽起來彷彿像說「我願意」般慎重， _ 克蘭西心想，但搞不好對於接觸人類社會不久的康納而言，自己行為就如同求婚。

 

「那麼，」他轉過頭環視過整座倉庫，所有AP700的LED都發亮，閃著淡藍色，「時間差不多了，我們這就出發。」

 

「Got it！」這也許是自己最後一回聽見康納說出這句話，克蘭西緊閉雙眼，試圖把話語存入腦海深處。

 

「目的地：哈特廣場！」克蘭西鬆開仿生人的雙手，移動身軀，改成站在康納左側。

 

他們凝視彼此，隨後康納的LED轉動，迅速把消息傳達在場的仿生人們，沒多久，AP700就井然有序地走到巨大貨梯內，開始依次前往一樓。

 

克蘭西安靜觀察這一切，誰知道自己竟會有比編劇還了解故事細節的一天，他簡直迫不及待，要回去把親身經歷轉述給布萊恩聽。等待AP700走光後，他才邁開腳步，與康納一起進入此時還躺著兩具守衛屍體的電梯內，按下一樓的鈕。

 

逐漸上升的不僅僅是樓層，還附帶克蘭西的情緒，接下來只要馬庫斯完成革命行動，故事就來到尾聲，他就可以重新見到愛人了。

 

_ 布萊恩，請你再等一會，我就快走完全程！ _ 他在內心大聲吶喊。

 

* * *

 

 

「他媽的佩金斯！」當仿生人堡壘遭受轟炸時，漢克放聲嘶吼。

「你有算過自己共咒罵過幾次了嗎？」布萊恩忍不住詢問。

「呃，老實說沒有，但肯定很多次，而且都是因為人類的關係。」老警探皺著眉頭表示。

「我想也是，」年輕人點點頭，「現在你必須做出最後一個決定，要讓馬庫斯如何結束這場抗爭行動。」

漢克死命盯著螢幕，先前他才剛放棄引爆炸彈，他可不希望底特律變成車諾比，此時此刻，他只能挑選其他方式，經過幾秒鐘猶豫，他做出抉擇。

「唱歌嗎？我還以為你會讓馬庫斯跟諾絲接吻呢。」年輕演員似乎對此格外驚訝。

「為什麼你會這麼認為？」漢克五官揪成一團。

「恩，大概是因為你說自己與康納在眾人面前擁吻吧。」布萊恩稍微歪頭指出。

「確實如此，但你得留意一個重點，我與康納，分別是人類及仿生人，這舉動顯示兩個種族間的愛意，但遊戲中的馬庫斯跟諾絲，都是仿生人，對於人類而言，這不過是稀鬆平常的行為，無法帶來和平。」中年男子試圖解釋。

「我得說出一個事實，假如你用唱歌或接吻，最後華倫總統都會休戰。」褐髮年輕人反駁著。

「為什麼會這樣？我能理解這首歌——」他稍微停下，讓音樂聲充斥在客廳，之後才接話，「充分傳達仿生人的溫和立場，但接吻又是什麼理由？」

「一如我先前曾提及的，遊戲劇情中人們大多視仿生人為機器，認定機器沒有感情，更不會相愛，而馬庫斯與諾絲做出情侶間才有的行為，就是在正面衝擊這種固執想法，表明仿生人能戀愛，具有與血肉之軀相同的情愫。」布萊恩緩緩解釋。

漢克將雙臂抱在胸前，笑著回應，「你說的有道理，但換作是我，還是希望能成為兩個族群之間的橋樑。」

「你已經這樣做了，不是嗎？」年輕人表示。

老警探扭頭看著螢幕，此時遊戲中的康納正巧帶領大批白衣仿生人現身，「是阿。」他淡淡說道。

現在就剩下把卡菈安全送到加拿大了。

* * *

 

 

憑空想像再多次，也比不上一次親臨現場。

克蘭西與康納走在隊伍最前面，從百麗島逐步朝廣場走去，路上他們巧遇不少烙單的仿生人跟人類支持者，經過簡單的邀請手勢，那些同伴立刻加入隊伍行列，當路程剩下一半時，跟隨在他們身後的已經不再是清一色純白，各種顏色的衣服參雜其中，寫滿給與仿生人自由的旗幟飆揚著，似乎正在宣告這場革命行動即將邁入最美好結尾。

「給我站住！」突如其來的叫喊，自左側陰影傳來。

隊伍猛然停下，克蘭西將視線朝聲音來源探去，那是一名身穿FBI制服，目測大約35歲左右的男人，他顫抖著，手緊握槍柄，試圖要阻止往前邁進的眾人。

資深演員才剛要開口，就有其他人率先答腔。

「你為什麼要阻止我們？」說話者是其中一個仿生人支持者。

「這是我的職責所在，現在已經超過十點，你們不該待在這裡，快——快回去屋內。」探員緊張開口。

「我們不過是要幫助仿生人，至今他們的抗議行動從未傷害到人類，假如你現在選擇開槍，我們會勢必會為替帶來的傷亡，奮戰到底。」另一個支持者表示。

「我只是想完成這項任務……」男子低下頭，克蘭西留意到對方雙頰的紅暈。

「對於這種行為，你的看法如何？」在別人說話前，他首先提問了。

只見男子猛然抬起頭，金色髮絲隨風擺動，「這話是什麼意思？」他似乎沒能立刻理解。

「當你接到現在這份需要阻止仿生人行動的指示，內心產生什麼情緒。」克蘭西隨即把問題說更詳細。

「矛盾，我知道仿生人是和平抗議，但他們仍舊是政府的對立面，身為FBI探員，也只能站到前線阻止。」金髮探員輕聲指出。

此時，克蘭西做出一個行為，他知道這樣會引起康納不滿，但此時恰況特殊，希望對方能理解。中年男子的手滑入外套口袋，取出用來表明身分的警徽，他將徽章秀給眼前正猶豫不決的男子看。

「仔細看這玩意！」他大喊，探員一瞧見徽章，眼睛猛然瞪大，「我是DPD副隊長，即便是這個身分又怎樣，幾天以來，仿生人的行為讓我觀念大幅改變，多年來的成見在不到一個星期內消失無蹤。現在的我，僅僅期盼這些曾經被視為機器，命運飽受煎熬的孩子，能夠獲得真正的公平對待。」這段話完全是即興演出，不僅劇本上沒有，就連拍攝時他也尚未思考過。克蘭西認為，仿生人希望有人類對他們真心誠意講述這些，因此，他便選擇當頭一個做出支持言論的人類方。

「幹的好！」身後傳來附和聲。

「我也同意！」又是另一陣呼喊。

「他都這樣說了，你還要阻止嗎？」此時某朝探員質問著。

「我——」金髮男子頓時更加慌張。

克蘭西走過去，把右手搭在對方肩膀上，「聽我一句，別被任務要求影響，順從自己內心吧！」

FBI探員吞嚥唾液，緩緩往路旁站過去，讓出一條路。

「謝謝。」資深演員親切點頭，之後才回到康納身邊，指揮隊伍繼續往哈特廣場邁進。

當他們走了一段路以後，警用仿生人扭過頭，壓低聲音在克蘭西耳畔安靜說道，「我很感謝你替仿生人做的一切。」

克蘭西露出溫暖的燦笑，用神情代替言語，藉此傳達自身感受到的美好滋味。

當隊伍來到仿生人在廣場搭的堡壘邊時，人類軍隊剛好發動攻擊行動。

「不知好歹的人類軍隊！」克蘭西注視著受到波及的仿生人們，不禁大聲咒罵。

「我們現在跟怎麼做？」隊伍中某人帶著懼怕口吻，提出疑惑。

「他們似乎打算採取激烈手段。」其中一個人這麼回應。

「不該選擇坐視不管。」又有人如此說道。

「既然馬庫斯堅持和平，那我們也該用和平抗議的方式吧！」這帶有些許機械感的聲音聽來是剛覺醒的其中一名AP700。

_ 和平抗議？還有眼前的畫面…… _ 克蘭西忽然想起這畫面代表的意義，在遊戲中原本是讓馬庫斯藉由自己與諾斯的愛意，或者領導仿生人唱起歌曲，感動心狠手辣的華倫總統，另她心甘情願撤兵。

也許是因為自己提早幹掉60，或是其他因素，所以隊伍抵達廣場的時間比遊戲裡還要早將近十分鐘左右，從自己站著的地方，白髮男子瞧見馬庫斯剛把身軀撐起，試圖要起身。

該把這項任務交給馬庫斯？噢，當然不！他已經打定主意，要與康納完成這關鍵性的舉動。

「康納，」他扭頭朝警用仿生人呼喊，只見後者也望著他瞧，琥珀色大眼中散發疑惑，「你願意跟我完成一件事嗎？」

這聽起來彷彿求婚，康納歪著頭，LED轉動半圈，最後才緩緩開口，「是什麼事情？」

「請隨我來。」克蘭西說著，並伸出手做出邀約，仿生人毫不猶豫就接受了。

_ 但願可以及時跟漢克把身體換回來。 _ 表面上看似冷靜的資深演員，內心卻幾乎要抓狂，他深知在這種情況下，之後會產生必須接吻的情節，但打死他都不會想跟康納接吻。

_ 布萊恩，漢克，請你們一定要趕上！ _ 他再度懇求著。

* * *

 

 

「你他媽的阿曼妲！啊啊阿阿！！！」當螢幕中站在馬庫斯正後方的康納，忽然被迫進入禪意花園時，漢克大聲喊叫，手指瘋狂在手把上猛戳，似乎想直接衝到現場，狠狠痛毆阿曼妲，這舉止引來布萊恩的笑聲。

「拜託，這有什麼好笑的？」漢克邊操作康納朝散發出淡藍光芒的石頭爬去，邊詢問。

「抱——抱歉，我只是沒料到，原來你的情緒能如此豐富。」年輕人摀著嘴巴回應。

漢克並未立即回應，當他好不容易讓螢幕內的康納把手壓住石頭，確保後門程式開啟後，才終於鬆口氣。

「我可是把情緒帶進去，才會有這種反應。」他淡淡說著，滿意地注視當程式開啟後，悄悄把槍收回去的警用仿生人。

「你自己的康納也曾遭遇類似情況嗎？」褐髮演員好奇問著。

「如果你試問模控生命那幫人是不是也意圖操縱康納，那麼我得說，確實有，他們那群人本來就不是什麼好貨，幸好，兩邊的康納都頑固抵抗，順利找到方法逃脫。」老警探點著頭說道。

「也是一樣開啟後門程式才逃過一劫？」布萊恩追問。

「這我就不清楚了，畢竟能夠進入自檢空間的只有康納，」漢克先是皺皺眉，之後緊繃的五官迅速鬆開，成為一抹微笑，「但我相信，自己多少有替他帶來幫助，而非只是在遠處等候他平安歸來。」

「怎麼說？」褐髮年輕人極為好奇。

「說來話長。」就這樣，漢克在畫面轉換至卡菈線，邊協助一家三口過海關的時刻，邊細細描述當時情況。

* * *

 

 

這感覺相當不可思議，克蘭西啦著康納的手，一路穿過人群試圖來到最前線，正要開火的軍人，一發現出現人類時，頓時慌了手腳，站在另一側的佩金斯率先認出他。

「你是漢克！漢克．安德森吧！你可知道自己的行為違反多少法條嗎？」遠比他還要矮小許多的FBI大吼，白髮男子一扭頭，用眼神傳送一記銳利目光過去，藉此讓對方乖乖閉上狗嘴。

這舉動確實不屬於自己原本該有的反應，但那又如何，康納不也是如此？一如他在模控生命大廈親口對警用仿生人描述，以及前往廣場途中，掏出警徽給另一名探員看時，說出來的那番話。身分從來就不會阻止一個人的理念，怕的是過於顧慮跨出去後，日後反悔時，已無回頭路。

反悔？不，克蘭西不曾想過會懊悔於自己行為，倘若是漢克，如果有同樣能藉由自己與康納愛情，遏止整場戰爭的契機，肯定也會把握。

此時，他們已經走到岡站起身的馬庫斯身旁，諾絲就在旁邊安靜等候。

「我認為你們可以不用這樣。」馬庫斯口吻中有些歉意，似乎認為自己要負擔一部分職責。

康納正要開口，克蘭西卻插嘴，「所以你打算怎麼做？指揮眾人唱歌，還是跟你女友在大庭廣眾下擁吻？」資深演員輕易就說出遊戲中能讓華倫總統甘願休兵的計策，在留意到馬庫斯稍微低下頭，稍微把目光放到諾絲身上，而後者也有點害羞後，他才緩緩說下去，「這做法確實有用，但你瞧瞧那些高舉布條、旗幟，還有透過新聞媒體替仿生人發聲的人類們，我想，現在差不多該是證明人類跟仿生人，不僅能維持朋友關係的重要時刻。」

他別過頭，與康納四目相交。

「你準備好了嗎？」他深呼吸後詢問道。

「副——不， **漢克，** 我準備好了！」他終於改變稱呼，從職稱變成本名，克蘭西相當滿意，他咧嘴一笑，只是，接踵而來的變化，令他感到相當緊張。

褐髮仿生人的LED在說完化的瞬間，迅速轉動，顏色也在三色之間快速切換，康納眨了眨眼，企圖要讓自己穩定下來。

「漢——漢克，救——救救我！」帶著細微呻吟聲，康納伸手期盼對面的白髮男子能助一臂之力。

克蘭西絲毫沒花太多時間思考，立即就衝上前，用雙臂把康納圈入懷抱內。

「放心，康納，一切都會過去的，請你安心，我會站在你身邊， **堅定不移。** 」懷裡的仿生人不發一語，雙眼緊閉著，額角的LED呈現讓人恐懼的豔紅，直覺告訴他這八成是在遊戲劇情中層出現的情形——模控生命。

那群人不知道用什麼方法，潛入康納的雲端空間，嘗試要操控他。無法進去協助的克蘭西，只得透過擁抱，將這份關懷傳達出去，同時乞求康納能找尋到開啟後門程式的方法。

仿生人抱起來的感覺不同於布萊恩，觸感沒有人類特有的溫度，以及他那年輕男友身上散發的特殊氣息，但克蘭西本身給予的柔情，卻仍舊相同，雖說並非愛情，但足以撐上是類似情誼。

_ 為了漢克，請你務必成功！ _ 他低頭凝視此時還閉著雙眼的仿生人，透過神情告知內心想法。

* * *

 

 

「終於結束了。」漢克伸個懶腰，放下手把，揉動有些痠痛的肩膀，此時，螢幕上正撥放片尾。

「對於最後結局，你有何感想？」布萊恩平靜詢問。

「雖說過程稱不上特別滿意，但至少三名主角都有好結局，馬庫斯帶領仿生人覺醒成功，卡菈終於跟愛麗絲還有盧瑟踏上加拿大國土，康納一如我曾經瞧見過的那樣，如願開啟後門程式，不再被模控生命玩弄於股掌間。」漢克緩緩說道。

「實際上，現在還少了最後一個環節。」年輕演員把懷中的坐墊放到旁邊，直起身子，專注凝視在他眼前的年長男子，「 **擁抱。** 」

「確實，最早你就跟我提過遊戲中的漢克也會跟康納相互擁抱，但劇情中他們在模控生命分開後，康納就前往廣場跟馬庫斯會合，最後經歷演講，突破阿曼妲威脅就結束了。」老警探疑惑地皺眉。

「那是因為，」布萊恩的目光轉移到螢幕上，「這是一場額外驚喜，請往那邊看過去。」

順著年輕人話語，漢克保持沉默，湖藍色眼眸緊盯螢幕不放，當片尾結束後，鏡頭轉換到蓋瑞漢堡前，遊戲中的他正在晨曦中等待，接著，身穿模控生命制服的康納登場，他們彼此先是對望，隨後康納露出從開始到現在，最真誠的溫暖笑容，雙方主動靠近彼此，最後漢克伸出手，把警用仿生人拉進擁抱中，鏡頭逐漸拉遠，遊戲才正式結束。

「原來是放在最後面呀，看來編劇把這段設定成給玩家的禮物。」漢克不禁咧嘴一笑。

「我認為現在自己應該跟你做出同樣行為。」布萊恩說著，並站起身，走到客廳的空曠處。

漢克也跟過去，正當布萊恩張開雙手，打算投入老警探懷中時，後者忽然拋出一個疑惑。

「在跟我擁抱以前，能夠允許我提出問題嗎？」

年輕演員愣住，但隨後就爽朗表示「當然，請說！」

「你究竟跟自己男友做了什麼賭注，我跟康納是否能順利交往？」中年男子皺著眉頭，在這最後時刻，他竟然才忽然憶起這件早該詢問的事情。

「噢，你說那個阿，不，不是你跟康納的戀情，而是上床速度。當我跟克蘭西把遊戲玩過一輪後，就討論起究竟你會過多久才跟康納發生關係，我認為告白後不到三天，他則認定按照你性格，至少也要半個月以上，我很高興得知你們在抗爭結束後，直接滾上床。」說出這些話時，布萊恩情緒沒太多變化，雙頰並未泛起任何紅暈，但在旁邊的漢克整張臉徹底呈現鮮豔的深紅，就連頸部都受到波及。

「夠了，別再說了！」他氣急敗壞地大吼。

只見褐髮年輕人停下來，扭過頭衝著他露出燦爛微笑，漢克搖了搖頭，企圖扔去羞愧感，無聲走過去，伸手將布萊恩帶入懷抱中。

年輕人身上還是散發出一股清香，即便已經相處過將近一天，漢克依舊無法讓自己適應這點，但除此之外，布萊恩帶給他的寧靜祥和，跟康納具有的特質不謀而合，他明白不可能愛上眼前的活潑人類，卻能高興於認識一名足以帶給眾人同樣喜悅的年輕人。

_ 謝謝你，布萊恩。 _ 他把這句話放在心底，冀望能藉由擁抱這舉止，讓對方心知肚明。

* * *

 

 

一切都是在毫無預警下發生的。

當克蘭西再度抬起頭，發現自己身上的衣服從皮製外套變為普通襯衫，這件明顯是他平常 **在家中** 的會穿的那件，所以說，他已經回家了？

他稍微挪開視線，朝周遭探去，此時他確實在屋內，自己家中的電視就在左側，螢幕畫面是《底特律：變人》，主畫面上的克洛伊正微笑看著前方，既然如此，懷裡這名正在跟自己擁抱的，已經不是仿生人，而是布萊恩．德查特。

他無從得知在此之前發生什麼事，根據螢幕畫面推估，大概是布萊恩跟意外靈魂交換過來的漢克，從頭到尾把遊戲玩過一輪吧！

此時此刻，在遊戲世界遭遇過的情形仍舊清晰印在腦海中，他記得自己操縱的漢克身軀，打從一開始就對康納釋出善意，拚盡全力保護對方安危，甚至還勇於用身體擋下子彈，即便模控生命還是弄了備用機體，但陪伴在他身側的始終只有51，當然，還有無論在什麼世界，都注定要被迫停機的60，也許遊戲劇情他沒能力干預，至少，在另一個世界的漢克與康納，能夠大聲宣告對於彼此的愛意。

此時，他懷裡的年輕人稍微動下身軀，克蘭西這才回過神來，低頭咧嘴一笑。

「我很想你。」內心有太多千言萬語要說，最終說出口的，卻僅有這句簡單話語。

「我也是。」夾雜著悶聲，布萊恩把腦袋埋在愛人胸膛上說道。

「小無尾熊，現在可以放開了。」克蘭西溫柔地吻了吻年輕伴侶的髮絲表示。

「不！再讓我多抱一會！」比他矮小許多的褐髮男子似乎不打算鬆手。

「好好好，聽你的就是了。」資深演員從縫隙觀察到布萊恩雙頰的緋紅，他深知對方打算等害羞模樣褪去，於是便悄悄勾起嘴巴，任由布萊恩擁抱住自己，直到對方打算結束的時刻來臨。

* * *

 

 

一陣風吹拂過漢克身軀，他發現周遭突然出現大量人群，自己還在擁抱，不同的是，地點從寧靜的室內，瞬間來到戶外，頭頂上甚至還有直升機在轉，嘈雜聲響弄得他腦袋有些疼。

視線一轉，他發現懷裡的仿生人。

_ 康納！ _

他瞧見仿生人的LED正在逐漸穩定下來，關於先前的記憶正在逐漸回來。

他與康納的種種經歷：吉米酒吧初遇、在閣樓試圖勸HK400陪他們前往警局、雙方一起審訊犯人、茶水間小插曲、跑去便利商店詢問快要異常的仿生店員案件情報、跟康納目睹在兩人面前自殺的魯伯特、邀請康納一起在家中聽他講述陳年往事、放走伊甸園中巧遇的那對伴侶。他這輩子不會對外人告知，那段只屬於自己與康納情色秘密，以及大使橋談心，電視台自己用腹部的傷口拯救搭檔，卡姆斯基設計的古怪考驗，協助康納有機會到檔案室問到耶利哥位置，最後則是至今還躺在後車廂，額頭被打出一個大洞的60，數分鐘前，他才剛與康納帶領大批覺醒仿生人來到廣場，正打算在眾人面前展示人類與仿生人的感情能到什麼程度。

「副隊長，我沒事了。」警用仿生人的說話聲，促使老警探結束回憶。

「沒事就好。」他面帶微笑。

「我們現在該怎麼——唔！」不等康納說完，漢克就迫不急待湊上前，用柔軟雙唇貼上去。

起初康納還有些詫異，但LED轉動一下，接下來就進入狀況，褐髮仿生人伸展手臂，環抱住老警探的肩膀，用心投入這個吻中。

周遭顯然有些人撞見這幕時倒抽一口氣，似乎還傳來某人試圖叫醒佩金斯的呼喚聲，頭頂負責轉播的直升機依舊吵鬧，但對於漢克而言，彷彿距離相當遙遠，他只想讓自己餘生都記住這幕，知道自己多愛康納，與面前正在跟他擁吻的仿生人，也用同樣濃烈的情感回應。

「就在剛剛，他們決定撤兵，戰爭結束了！」有個手裡拿著手機，專心留意最新訊息的人類大聲告知。

支持仿生人的組織跟大批仿生人開始大肆歡呼，漢克沒有加入其他人行列，他別過頭，專注凝視康納。

「恭喜你，戰爭結束了。」他淡淡說著。

「不，正確來說是恭喜 **我們，** 要不是你的提議，也不會有現在的結果。」仿生人糾正。

漢克眨眨眼，依稀中，他似乎記得就算接吻的不是自己與康納，也能換來同樣好結局。但白髮男子沒有費心去思考細節，只是用力揉揉康納頭髮。

「你這愛拍馬屁的小鬼！」他親暱表示。

康納微笑以對，隨後漢克把視線放在眼前的情況上，事情逐漸正在朝好的方向發展，他相信有朝一日，仿生人能夠獲得與血肉之軀同等權力，他會站在仿生人身邊，直到自由真正來臨。

* * *

 

 

「你認為自己的干涉，對他們帶來多少影響？」布萊恩疑惑詢問。

他們倆人坐在沙發上，討論起在交換靈魂期間，克蘭西的攪局究竟改變多少事實。

「我想，實際上並不多。」年長男子緩緩回應。

「但從漢克跟我提及的部分，似乎有很多行為是他原本不會做的。」年輕人提出異議。

「你所謂的不會，是根據我所扮演的漢克去做推測，但在底特律期間，我曾翻閱以往資料，還有漢克親自撰寫的日記，根據找到的證據，我拼湊出就算自己沒出手，結局也會是相同的，真要說不同之處，就是伊甸園中漢克只能請康納替他解決性慾，以及我曾夢到你，但他沒有這兩件事吧！」資深演員隨即解釋，在說出最後一句話時，布萊恩的面頰如預期般那樣，再度轉紅。

「你……你非得要提這件事嗎？」褐髮年輕人忍不住用雙手遮掩自己的臉，企圖不讓對方看個仔細。

但克蘭西也不會特意去瞧，他迅速用健壯手臂滑過布萊恩身軀，輕易把對方抱起來，拉近胸膛。

「等等，你這是在幹什麼！」羞愧頓時轉為慌張，年輕演員試圖要弄清楚戀人此時行為代表的含意。

「只靠雙手解決不了根本問題，」克蘭西湊近對方耳畔，壓低聲音呢喃，「果然還是要真槍實彈做一次才夠。」

「咦？！」布萊恩在驚呼中，就這樣被帶去屬於他們的臥房。

他沒說出口的是，自己實際上很期待這刻。

 

* * *

 

 

「也許這就是卡姆斯基希望仿生人能辦到的行為吧！」康納的琥珀色眼睛注視美麗湖水，悄悄說著。

當馬庫斯的演講結束後，他與漢克再度來到大使橋邊，談論這幾天來的案件，以及最終結局。

「你是說當我們離開他家前，聽見的話語？」漢克輕柔回應。

「沒錯，」警用仿生人點點頭，「他提及的『結局』，是在說仿生人覺醒這件事；至於『過程』，則是覺醒原因，馬庫斯為了保護卡爾，才會打破指令牆，這是如同兒子對父親的愛。卡菈，噢，就是我們之前追捕過的AX400，我在耶利哥有碰到她，經過簡單閒聊，我才知道當初她為了保護自己身旁的小女孩不會被家暴才選擇破牆，這是母愛。還有一些案件中碰到的仿生人，曾在生命受到威脅時破牆反抗，崔西她們是發現自己愛上彼此，而我——」說到這邊，警用仿生人別過頭，望著漢克。

「全都要感謝你。」

「不全是因為我，康納，第一道牆可是你為了協助魯伯特才打破的。」白髮男子指出。

「但你之後為了保護我，讓第二道牆消失，還有第三道——」康納欲言又止，漢克見狀，隨即咧嘴一笑，引導他說下去。

「話說回來，你差不多該解釋了吧，先前箝制住你的最後一道指令，究竟是否如我猜測般那樣。」

「你自己是怎麼想的？」仿生人詢問。

「我認為自己早就說出答案，還記得我們在廣場上做了什麼嗎？」老警探有些狡猾地表示。

「難——難道那不是逢場作戲，而是真實情感？」康納的口吻相當當驚訝。

「嘿，小子，你給我去DPD打聽清楚，我漢克．安德森可不是那種會隨便親別人的渾帳東西，別忘記伊甸園夜總會那邊，我們之間發生過什麼。」漢克發現整張臉有些燙，康納也因為他這番話，雙頰泛起輕微藍光。

「所以說，我可以不用告白，說出最關鍵的那句話囉？」仿生人試圖化解尷尬。

「休想逃避現實，康納，說出我愛你有什麼困難之處？」慌忙中，漢克發現自己無意中把這句話脫口而出。

「你剛才是不是對我說我愛你？」警用仿生人的LED瞬間轉黃。

「你也說了。」漢克宛如小學生般，幼稚反擊。

「該死。」康納把頭轉過去，嘗試隱藏再度變藍的臉。

漢克搖搖頭，專注打量起這副模樣的康納。

雖說當自己跟康納在廣場擁抱時，他總認為中間彷彿發生過什麼事，但這不重要，能夠在53歲這個即將邁入老年的階段，因為自己的仿生搭檔忘卻失去親生兒子痛苦，甚至於再度觸碰到久違愛情，對他而言就已經是再好不過的幸福。

「副隊長，我發現你現在的情緒——」忽然間，康納在驚訝中轉過頭，與自己的人類搭檔四目相交。

「是什麼？」老警探勾起嘴角。

「幸福……」仿生人安靜回應。

「我相信如果你跟我回家，這份情緒能更強烈。」這邀約藉口很爛，但康納反而點頭接受。

於是，漢克牽起康納右手，緩緩站起身，帶領對方走向不遠處的老爺車，同時腦袋思考著。

_ 也許我該找時間把家中那張床換成尺寸大一點的。 _

這天還很漫長，屬於仿生人自由日的十一月11 號剛過去，12號看似平凡，但對於DPD最佳拍檔而言，卻是他們從普通的同事關係，升級至情侶的重要紀念日。

「下一站：漢克跟康納．安德森的家！」不等康納開口詢問，漢克就發動車子，帶領自己的愛人前往住處。


End file.
